Endgame
by vrskaandrea
Summary: What happens when all Chuck's discarded drafts decide to fight back? There is not a Winchester out there that will sit idly and let their world get destroyed. No, each would take whatever chance there was to try and save it. Even if the man with the plan is a snot-nose teen who happens to be the son of the Devil himself. CODA S14E20
1. When all Hell breaks loose

**A\N: OK, so... A brand new story. Previous two, Abomination and Fallen Angel were, a bit complicated due to doubling of the characters... Uh...**

**What I am about to do this time, it is either brave, or stupid, or both... But here goes nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: When all Hell breaks loose, all you really can do is Imagine Dragons

Three figures stood aside, hiding in plain sight and still no one could even see them. Not even God himself. The three figures, each slightly taller than the previous one stood aside quietly and watched the events unfold. The middle one watched with great focus, not moving a muscle, not expressing any emotion as Dean drew the gun at Jack.

The shortest figure glanced at the middle one before returning his gaze at the standoff and smirked when Dean dropped the gun. All three figures stood aside silently as God exposed his vile attentions. Slight anger flashed over the faces of the middle and the tallest figure, but they remained motionless.

"Dean. No offence, but your brother is stupid and crazy and that kid is still dangerous. So! Pick up the gun. PICK IT UP! Pull the trigger and... I'll bring her back... Your mom." said God.

The middle figure huffed a laugh thinking _'wrong move, douchebag' _and the tallest one had to shush it and nudge it in the ribs with an elbow. The shortest figure made a pop sound and the tallest one frowned. All of them focused in the situation ahead.

"Dean, don't do this..." God tried.

"NO! We're done talking. Cuz this! This isn't just a story. It's our lives. So God or no God, you go to Hell!" Dean replied pissed off and the taller figures actually gasped, while the shortest one started laughing. It was clear by now, they were magically concealed, no one could see them.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. God snapped his fingers and Jack was...dead. The grace within him seemed to burn out, but it was actually burning him out from the inside before dispersing into the universe. Or so it seemed.

The shortest figure glanced at its friends like it was saying _Told-ya!_ and then started sucking in the air around it. Looked ridiculous to anyone who wasn't an angel, who couldn't see the small particulates of grace being syphoned into the shortest figure, its eyes glowing gold. Luckily God was too busy getting shot to notice. The shortest figure snapped it's fingers sending all three a bit further away so that they could talk uninterrupted.

The other two figures looked around in confusion as day turned into night, while the shortest one didn't seem bothered one bit. Instead you could almost hear the smirk in its voice as it said "I told ya he was gonna kill 'im." His voice was one of a teenager, soft and then gruff, mutating as a result of hormones. "Ok, now... You go get them and I'll go set things up in the bunker." the shortest man? boy? added and then there was a popping sound. With a flutter of wings, he was gone. Two other men exchanged looks and turned their attention to the events ahead.

"So, how do you want to do this?" The tallest man asked his voice softer then the man next to him. His focus was still on the cluster of angry souls ahead, some souls possessing the deceased of the graveyard making it all seem like a zombie apocalypse. The tall one didn't seem to notice the man next to him removing a necklace and then growing twenty times his size, going as wide as tall. So when the pendant of the necklace hit the ground with a _clung_ the taller man picked it up and turned. Slowly raising his eyes up and up and up and up, he gulped as he said "Well... He wasn't kidding when he said things might work differently around here..."

All three remaining members of Team Free Will 2.0 stood their ground around their fourth deceased member facing incoming spirits and decomposing meat-suits. Castiel drew his angel blade, and Dean procured two iron bars, one for himself, the other for his shoulder-wounded brother. Each took turns glancing back at Jack's body, the scorch marks of his eyes burning in as a painful memory in their heads. Not that they expected to live long enough to relive the memory.

The crowd neared and each was able to take two swings before being overpowered. All those hands dug into their flesh, ripping their clothes and drawing blood like they were hungry for it. But then they stopped. The three men watched confusingly as the crowd slowly started to back away, clear fear on their faces. But what was the weirdest thing... They tried not to make a sound. In fact, everything was so quiet, the only thing that could be heard was a chirping of a bird somewhere distant.

Dean lifted the bar in his hand, figuring he might as well strike while they were distracted, but Sam tugged his arm, frowning at him. '_Not a good idea_ ' was what his face read. There was something out there that scared even the undead. And that damn chirping seemed to get louder and louder...

Every soul, dead or alive flinched at the sound of great thunder right there, right near them. But then a second later, the thunder progressed for way too long and when it finished with a loud roar everyone jerked their heads to from where the roar came.

Huge round figure with enormous wings was flying in their direction, too engulfed in darkness to differentiate from that distance, but it was big, scary, it roared and then... "Did that thing just chirp?" Sam asked with a baffed expression.

Dean kept his gaze on it as he replied "That ain't no damn bird."

"Is it a plane?" Castiel asked innocently, not trying to make joke. It was just one of those references that stuck in his mind, that the one should follow the other. Both Winchesters tore off their gaze from the giant flying thing to look at the angel, both with _'seriously-WTF-Cass-really-a-Superman-reference-now?' _faces.

The thing in the sky finally approached close enough to be identified, roaring and screeching as it landed near Team Free Will, stomping on some dead people and extending its ridiculously long neck in a protective manner. It laid down creating a circle around the guys. They stood perfectly still, eyes wide, faces pale, with petrified expressions. They kept staring at the beast, completely forgetting to breath.

"Is that a..." Dean started and Sam replied "Uh-ha."

"And are those..." Dean was looking at what seemed to be an extra pair of arms coming out of the beast's upper back and coming down in massive wings.

"Uh-ha" replied Sam.

"And those... Are those horns?" Dean asked and quickly raised his hands in surrender mode when the beast turned to give him a stare with just one emerald eye seeing as how it was..._too freaking close! _"I...um, I meant no disrespect!" Dean sort of apologized and it... Rolled its eye at him?

"Dean, you might wanna..." Sam started still glaring at the beast that was so long it actually surrounded them, big head on a long neck right next to the end of its tail.

"What, Sam?! What? What can I do? It is a freaking dragon, Sam!" Dean retorted angrily, sending out the message they all already knew. If the thing wanted them dead, they are dead. No way around that. But then the dragon roared at something away from them, and they refocused on the world around them once again. The souls, the dead were still coming, a bit more warily now, but progressing either way. Like they were compelled.

The dragon that had nested around them was now moving again, its giant tail swiping out the third of the crowd. It felt movement in its scales on it back and when it turned it saw a few dozen of those creatures climbing it to get to the boys. It hissed at them and as it rose to its feet, it shook of the undead off its back. Using its tail again it swooped from right to center and using his left wind it swooped from left to center. Gathering most of the meat-suits in front of it, the dragon hissed and sprayed them with some sort of toxin before it made a sound of his teeth gritting.

Hell had no fire as hot and as vaporizing as the dragon's breath. Quickly disposing of the immediate threat by setting them all on fire and then stomping on them not to finish them off, but to stop the fire from spreading, it finally turned its attention back on the guys.

"Ok, that was cool, I'll give 'im that." Dean said glancing at his brother and pulling the dragon's attention to Sam too. It swung its head towards the tall hunter, coming inches away from him, and its shout right in front of him. Dean was already mouthing Nos and started towards his brother, but the dragon just sniffed Sam and moved away. Sam stood dumb-struck and pale as his brother ran to him.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked as he checked Sam over. Sam pushed him away, still a bit shaken, but otherwise fine. Dean gave the dragon a death glare as he asked "You can't just... anyone ever tell you about personal space?" Did that dragon just huff amusingly at him? "You can't just go around... Sniffing people!"

Dean was pissed, but scared too, it was clearly written on his face. Even more so when the dragon completely ignored his scolding and lowering his head fast towards the older hunter. Dean gasped as the freckled snout was right in front of him, breathing hot stinky breaths onto him before taking a good long sniff. Dean stood perfectly still, feeling like a bug that is about to be squashed; a meal about to be eaten. But then the dragon snapped his head back high and did the strangest thing.

It lifted one arm, or is it a paw... Well, it lifted it to its nose and started waving in front of it, frowning and pouting its lips.

"Is it... Is it saying that I stink?" Dean asked baffled, still a bit shaken from the close encounter. To that, Sam huffed a nervous laugh, never tearing his gaze away from the dragon.

"I believe it is." Cass finally spoke, finally looking up from his dead son. His friends needed him now, and even though he was still partly an angel, he gave into emotions a long time ago and was now feeling extremely sad.

When Cass spoke, the dragon tilted its head much like the angel used to do and slowly brought its head down to Cass. The angel stood still, expression emotionless or indifferent as the huge green eye looked at him, blinking once and then turned to sniff him. But Cass did frown in confusion when the dragon blinked at him again and whined in sorrow before it backed away.

Did it sense his sadness or was it something else?

The dragon brought its head up again, the moonlight casting a perfect light on its green skin, on its green scales and much to Sam's and Dean's amazement, the dragon actually sighed. Closing its eyes for a second it let its wings tense up and then relax again. It opened his eyes and looked down on the group as more growls were heard in the distance. More things coming after them. The dragon let a few moments pass by, allowing them to come to terms with the situation before he moved his hand up to its face and made a series of motions.

"Sam... Is it..." Dean started amazed and wide-eyed.

"It is. It is sign language. It is trying to tell us something..." Sam finished, looking just as pleasantly surprised as his brother.

"It is asking us to trust it. – Cass said, and then explained himself – I am still an angel of the... (cue heavy close of the eyes)... I know all human languages. Spoken, written or signed."

"Trust it? Trust it with what?" Dean asked confused and literally jumped away as the dragon brought its oversized hand down on the ground, palm up. A full minute later when he finally understood, Dean proclaimed "Oh, Hell no! I ain't getting on there."

"Don't think we have much choice." Sam said as he spotted a horde of undead approaching along with a few dozen flickering ghosts. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance when he saw the incoming trouble. Yeah, they were goners either way. Dean then looked up at the dragon's face and there was something familiar in that gaze of the dragons eyes staring back at him from up above.

"Oh... Damn it!" Dean yelled feeling like he might regret his decision and then turned to Sam "Help me." Dean went over to Jack's dead body and with Sam's help, he carried it on the extended hand. "If we make it out of this, alive, we are gonna give him a hunters funeral. He deserves at least that much." Dean sad his voice filled with anger towards God. He promised himself right there and then, he was gonna avenge the kid, or most likely die trying.

Sam could see the crowd in the distance approaching and he looked up at the dragon. Everyone gasped when the hand slightly cupped around them not closing completely, just enough to keep them from falling off. Dean's eyes went wide again, his face completely drained of all blood as the hand started going up and up. But then there was the dragon's finger lifted up right next to him, for support and Dean unwittingly clung onto it, his mind screaming at him – _shit! shit! shit! too high! too high!_

Dean is still scared of heights.

The dragon seemed to give Dean a sympathetic look before he turned around facing the horde. "NO! – Sam yelled – the OTHER way!" trying to tell the dragon to go the other way. The other way was the bunker, probably the safest place for them right now. The dragon looked down on him and nodded, but brought his gaze up again to the horde ahead. And then, there it was.

The sound that snapped Dean out of his fear long enough to shout "WHO THE HELL IS DRIVING MY BABY?!" And really, there she was, roaring right in front of the horde, escaping it and driving right between the dragon's legs. And the dragon seemed to be waiting just for that as it turned to follow it. Using its tail again, it swat half of the incoming crowd and then picked up its speed, leaving them far behind.

The roads were curvy and the dragon followed a straight line, so it got to the bunker a good ten minutes ahead of the car. It put its passengers down and waited till they got Jack of its hand too. When they turned back to it, it was staring at them, maybe a bit sadly but they couldn't tell for sure. "Thank you!" Sam said and there was a wash of relief in his chest. Yeah, the dragon, for whatever reason was on their side. Sam just needed to come to terms with the fact that a full grown, movie-like dragon actually existed.

"Yeah...Um... Thanks... – Dean said and shrugged – We... Um... Wed invite you in, but you're kinda too big to fit in there, so...Sorry". Sam glared at him with a very serious _WTF-Dean?_ face, Was he seriously trying to get rid of the dragon like that? The dragon brought it hand up, and they all thought it would try and say something. But instead it let it sit on its chest for a second, as it seemed to consider something. Then it reached down to its belly and the boys were surprised to learn, the dragon had a naturally grown pouch of skin, like kangaroos have. It reached in and pulled something out. Both Sam and Dean watched, a bit curious and Cass's face was blank as the dragon looked at the item and then back on them.

The lowered its hand down to them only to reveal a necklace with a very familiar amulet on it. Dean's amulet, the one that was supposed to glow in the presence of God. Dean was about to take it, when the dragon pulled its hand up and gestured something.

"Mine, he says." Cass translated when they looked at him for an answer and then both looked back up at the dragon. The beast actually smiled at them as it took the necklace and put it on. The lace holding the amulet started to shrink just as fast as the dragon did, at first doubling down in its size.

All three watched, completely mesmerized as the dragon began to shrink and take on a human form. All eyes went wide with complete confusion and all three stood even more dumb-struck then when they saw the dragon in the first place. Because, when the dragon turned completely human, the man standing in front of them was none other than !Dean Winchester.

He stared at them, expecting a reaction, but the 'stand-off'' was interrupted by the sound of the car. Dean's car. It stopped right next to that !Dean and the driver turned off the engine. It was still too dark to see who was driving and they stared confused at the two large hands coming out of the widow in surrender mode. One hand slowly opened the door from the outside and yeah, you guess it, the man to step out was another !Sam Winchester.

Still with his hands high in the air, he slowly walked over to his brother and then lowered one hand. Showing Dean the keys, he tossed them his way and nodded. "You... You drove my baby?" Dean asked the first thing that came on his mind, and Sam still stood there, staring and in shock.

"Couldn't let a beauty like that be overrun." the other !Dean replied with half a smirk, half a sheepish smile and the other !Sam rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. "And you could thank us by buying us a beer and inviting us both in - !Dean said and gestured to himself – As you can see, I am not so big anymore." Sam frowned. This !Dean had that boyish charm his brother lost a long time ago and it was strange seeing it. But there was something in his eyes that weight down on him, maybe not as much as there was in his brother's, but enough to see they must not be all that different. Aside from the freaking dragon thing of course.

Dean gestured his head for them to come in and helped Cass take Jack inside. They were all feeling a bit exposed outside and thought it would be best to discuss it all from the safety of the bunker. That had weapons. And a dungeon. And now a dragon.

Not turning their backs to the newcomers, not even for a second, they all proceeded down the long hallway and to the massive door. The other !Winchesters looked around curiously as if they were never there before, and the other !Dean kept glancing at Cass for some reason, his expression unreadable. Once the big, heavy door was opened, Cass gasped at a strange sensation and Sam and Dean paused to look at him questionably.

"Cass, you ok?" Dean asked and Cass nodded.

"Yeah... Let's just... Let's get Jack down on a bed." Cass replied and when they got down the stairs he gestured to the other versions of the boys as he proclaimed. "I got him. I'll take him to his room." He gestured to the doubles once again, so not obvious. So he took Jack, struggling slightly with his heavy body and left towards Jack's room, leaving them all in the War room.

The other !Dean waited for him to leave before he rubbed his hands together and asked "Now, how about that beer? I am feeling a bit thirsty."

"You are not getting a damn thing until we get some answers! Just be lucky you didn't get a bullet to the head already! And that's only cuz I ain't sure it would actually kill you!" Dean spat out and Sam looked at him a bit surprised. He agreed with his brother's mistrust, but Dean could have said it all a bit more politely. After all...

"We just saved your asses. And your car. – The other !Dean protested – And you're welcome, by the way." The other !Sam remained completely quiet, frowning at his brother, as if he didn't want them to piss Dean off. Still he was looking around like he was expecting someone.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get here? And what do you want?" Dean all but pulled a gun on them, and began asking such obvious questions everyone, his brother included were frowning at him with a huge _really?_ on their faces.

"We are you. – The other !Sam started a bit quietly, almost shyly – And we want what you want. To stop him from deleting 'his stories'." !Sam air quoted those two last words with clear anger in his eyes. "We want to save our world, just like you want to save yours, right?" Both Sam and Dean nodded to that, but Sam was still frowning. There was a question Dean had asked that was not stupid nor it had an obvious answer. So Sam repeated it.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I brought them here." said a voice from the library. Both Sam and Dean gasped at the sight of a teen in black boots, black jeans, black punk-rock leather jacket over a grey T-shirt that said "Devil's little golden boy" He had leather bracelets with rivets on them and a matching leather necklace with spikes on it, eyeliner like a real punk-rocker and his golden hair stood up in a crest, it's ends green. On the icing on the cake. A big ass earring in his nose.

The kid blew out a big pink bubble made of gum and when it popped loudly, he raised his hand up with an open palm and with such an untypical smirk for that face, he said:

"Hello."

* * *

**A\N: I know...I know... I "got some splainin' to do."**

**So first off, everyone say HI to !Sam and !Dean from the story called "Dragon Dean is still scared of heights" by wolfie180g found on AO3.**

**Second, yeah, you all know who the kid is supposed to represent. He is an AU version, might be evil...  
**

**And third, the "stupid or brave" part... There will be more... Winchesters... In this story... Many, many more... So brace yourself. Keep your fingers crossed I don't mess this one up. Help me with reviews, PLEASE! I am super nervous and anxious about this one, I need all the feedback I could get. THANKS!**


	2. Dungeons and Dragons

**A\N: OK, yeah, so some of you guessed it, the teen is an AU version of Jack. What kind of an AU version remains to be seen. **

**Special thanks to Blondie20000 and VegasGranny for reading my insane stories.**

**OMG, My Opinion (Guest) I couldn't agree with you more, it is so true! And the funniest thing. 'You ain't seen nothing yet!'**

**OK, so, let's explain some things, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter two: Dungeons and Dragons**

"What, don't I get a hello back? – the punk-rocker wannabe sarcastically pouted – How rude..." the kid huffed in amusement as he watched the shocked expressions of Sam and Dean. Yeah, they would figure out any second he was from an alternate reality seeing as how they just carried his double's body to the bunker.

"Who are you?! And don't tell me you're..." Dean was ready to blow, pissed at God, the world, the universe, the shoe lace of his boot that snapped this morning. He was having a bad day, a really really bad day and he so didn't need this crap.

"I'm Jack. Duh" The kid mocked purposely annoying Dean. "But everyone calls me Jay."

Dean sized the kid up. Not an hour ago, he was standing in front that same face, gun in hand, ready to kill. And then he saw how wrong it was, he felt it deep down, but the kid died anyway. And it hurt it hurt like Hell that they were played. Again. It was all a lie, their whole lives, every choice they made, every turn they took. At any time Chuck could have just snapped his fingers and they would dance to his music. And Dean was so tired of it.

"I... I can't... – Dean said as he shook his head – I can't deal with this anymore." He shook his hand in a sweeping motion and turned to go to his room "I'm tired." The weight on his shoulders finally became too much for him to handle and he just didn't have any motivation to go on.

"Yeah, walk away. Take the easy way." Jay said crossing his arms and Dean paused in spot. "Abandon us, like you abandoned him." The low blow the kid just knew would get the fire going. Dean turned to him, pure rage in his eyes and if it was anyone else that said that they would have gotten a punch in the face. Some may think it was fear of the kid and what he might to that stopped Dean from hitting him, but Sam knew, the memory of their own Jack, his eyes burnt out was still fresh in their heads.

Dean took a deep breath like he was going to yell and scream at the kid, give him a piece of his mind and he opened his mouth, but then stopped. He closed his eyes tight, willing the anger away and then looked back at the kid. He raised a threatening finger and said "Don't. You know nothing about me."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't. Not like I am a powerful God-like being... – Jay mocked - But tell me, what makes you so much better than any other Dean out there huh? Why do you get to be the one to quit, while everyone else has to keep on fighting?" Jay retorts with a stare.

"You have no idea what I have been through!" Dean replies getting angry again.

"Oh, let me guess. You were tortured and broken down, torn apart and put back together again, right? Well so was he! – Jay said pointing at !Dean – Lost your loved ones? So did he! " Then Jay's voice became lower, his eyes squinting at Dean. "You had to watch your brother spend countless hours researching and reading and trying so damn hard to save you? From, let's say a demon deal or an angry archangel in your head? You had to watch him hit a dead end almost every time and feel like crap for not being able to help you?! Well, guess what?! – Jay raised his arms and his voice – SO DID HE!"

Jay finally took a deep calming breath and watched Dean's expression soften a bit, and then he added "But you don't see him walking away."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, everyone too deep in their thoughts about what Jay just said, and it was clear that the lack of response from Dean was pissing Jay off. So after those few minutes he threw his hands up in the air, said "I need a beer!" and walked towards the kitchen. Both Sam and Dean watched him go, still wondering about the kid and how he knew all those things about them. And what the heck crawled up his ass?

"A demon deal?" asked !Dean curiously and Dean just looked at him angrily. But then he sighed, figuring they should at least try and find out more about these guys.

"Yeah. Sam died so I made a deal..." Dean said and trailed off.

"So when is it due?" !Dean asked with a comforting look and when his double looked back at him with a frown, !Dean explained "You know... 10 years period... When is it due?"

To that Dean huffed a laugh "Was never given the standard contract. Only had a year. But that was a decade ago."

"Oh - !Dean said looking confused – then you..."

"Should be in Hell. Yeah. I got rescued by an angel." Dean said and looked back at Cass that just re-entered the War room, completely unaware of the kid that was currently raiding the kitchen.

!Dean's eyes flickered in slight sadness as he looked at the angel, but he still smiled "So that is the same..." he muttered to his chin.

"Huh?" Dean was confused at said statement and his double started to explain.

"The dragon version of me you saw... Happened on a hunt, I got turned. !Sam found me and kept me safe until some hunters caught wind of what happened to me and..."

"They tried to kill you?"

"I wish - !Dean said with a deep sigh – No, the bastard that caught me had his minions torture me and experiment on me to see what made me tick. I can still remember !Alistair's laugh as he carved into me."

"!Alistair?" Both Sam and Dean were confused to hear that name.

"Yeah, he was just a hired muscle. A hunter called Azazel hired him to see what will work on me, how to kill my kind or control it if possible. And then Meg saved me. She was a bitch, but she saved me, or at least thought she did. The government got their hands on me and tortured me some more. Until I set their compound on fire. That's when they sold me to !Michael."

"!Michael?!" shouted both Sam and Dean looking very surprised.

"Yeah, he was an independent contractor. Wanted to see if he could use me to build a weapon of my abilities or make a solider out of me. He just wanted to use me like everyone else. Until he came along..." !Dean's eyes flickered to Cass once more and as he met Cass's curious gaze, he quickly looked away. He looked down on his hands and started playing nervously with his fingers as he continued his explanation.

"Castiel Novak. The lead scientist on the project with his friend Balthazar. Cass was the first one to see me and not the monster I was on the outside. He was also the first one outside the Hunter's community to find out... Well, more figure out I was once human. He was the first one to be nice to me."

"Your Cass is human?" Dean asked curiously and !Dean nodded.

"...was human. – he replied sadly, still fidgeting with his fingers. – He saved me from that Hell."

Sam and Dean could see it was getting to be a sore subject, they must have lost their friend along the way. Maybe even a bit more emotional then Dean preferred. So, to deflect, Sam asked how they managed to half-cure !Dean, and how did the amulet fit into it all. !Dean explained it was a complicated spell his !Sam and !Bobby found, so much so that it could only be done on an equinox. He joked his brother became an expert on spells and witchcraft while trying to find a cure.

"But then something went wrong and the spell didn't fully work. I did get back to being human, but I still had horns and wings and a tail... The amulet was the last resort. If I used it, it would change me back, but it would lock away any other spells from being used on me. – then !Dean looked up at them and around the bunker again. – But what I don't get is why here, in this world, when I remove the amulet, I go full Dane."

"Dane?" Sam asked and !Dean explained that was the name for his dragon part.

"Dean had the same amulet – Sam stated – but here... Its purpose was to be a beacon for God himself. It glows in His presence. If he switches it on." Sam huffed a laugh. More and more conveniences. The thing that could point out to God worked only if He wanted it to. Ridiculous.

!Sam smiled at that and looked up at his counterpart. "God...Didn't even knew He existed until a few days ago..." !Sam started to trail off and looked up at his brother.

"Let's just say he didn't find us interesting anymore and leave it at that." !Dean added and everyone nodded in understanding. It was a bit of a shock for Sam and Dean to learn, God was never on their side, just playing them all this time. Well, it might have been more of a shock for Sam, who always believed in Him, had a bit of that blind faith that He works in mysterious ways, but that everything will turn out ok in the end.

Dean wasn't so gullible. To him, it always felt like Chuck was just another dead-beat dad, even if Chuck told him he was projecting. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but either way, Chuck wasn't there when the gates of Hell opened. He wasn't there when the cage was opened. He wasn't there when the upcoming apocalypse rained chaos all over the world. And don't even get me started on the Leviathans.

I mean they were his children whose bickering could have caused the world to burn. And Leviathans were his creation that he discarded and placed in the purgatory so he didn't have to deal with them. Scoop 'em under a rug, why doncha? Then there were Abaddon and Metatron, at the same freaking time? Seriously if his own sister hadn't shown up... Dean frowned at his own thoughts. Was Amara even real, or just another one of His illusions, His stories?

"J...Jack?" a very confused and a slightly trembling gruff voice of an angel sounded and brought Dean back from his thoughts. He looked up at his friend only to see him completely pale, face in complete disbelief. "No... No, it can't be you..." Cass shook his head, felt like he couldn't breathe. A part of him was worried he was seeing things and a different part just... It just knew.

"I'm not him, Castiel." Jay said leaning on the doorframe and sipping on his bear. And Cass took a deep breath, his eyes went wide as he gazed into Jay like he was having an epiphany. He uttered to say something but Jay interrupted "Yes, I am a version of him. Yes, I am a nephilim, a son of Lucifer – Jay dragged on like any annoyed teenager – Yes, I am a Winchester and yes, there are a few things different about me."

Jay took another sip of his beer and unleaned from the door frame. He went past them all in a lazy manner, dragging his feet and just feeling sooooo bored. He threw himself on a chair and emptied the beer bottle. "None of that matters right now." he said looking up at Cass."What matters is that we stop Chuck from unmaking the world. And we only have 6 days to do it."

"Why..." Dean started, and it seemed like the teen knew what he was going to ask.

"Why 6 days? Cuz it only took Him that much to make the world in the first pace, remember? And then on the seventh day, he kicked back and watched the show." Jay explained almost snickering. "But not to worry. – he added with a silver spark in his eyes – I've got a plan."

* * *

**A\N: Next chapter we've got more Winchesters incoming. And I might explain the plan. Or a part of it. Or not. **


	3. Little things make a huge difference

_Replies to reviews:_

_Blondie:_ Thank you for the review. As for you wanting GDean, well... Your wish is my command. (Every pun intended) LOL

_Summer: _I am so so so so so sorry for a lack of thanks in a previous chapter. You know I just love your perky reviews. Can't wait for another one and thank you for the previous one.

_My Opinion (Guest): _Thank you for your review, but you needn't be scared. You already know the rest of them, I am positive on that. You are especially gonna love the ones in this chapter. (evil smirk). I do have to say, I really wish I could speak to you in a private message or something, cuz your reviews are awesome. And thank you for reviewing my John story and Heat of the moment and Joke (yeah, that last one was terrible). One other thing. There is an author on this site named 'Another Writer Who Loves' and they take requests. Maybe you could put in an evil Mary request.

_Deanna:_ I am sorry to say, none of the possible characters you mentioned will be making an appearance, but one of them will be mentioned in a very painful memory, maybe even a flashback. As interesting as those characters are, they hold no weight when going up against Chuck. Thank you for your review.

and _Guest_: Like your enthusiasm about Michael being an evil asshole and pumping Lisa up. However, it doesn't feel like something I could write, sorry. I will direct you as well to an author named Another Writer Who Loves, they take requests. They even picked up on one of my requests.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little things make a huge difference**

!Dean and !Sam remained quiet and distanced themselves from the conversation. They have already been thought it all with Jay before and they took the opportunity to take a look around the library. !Dean took interest at the weapons they had on display, especially the angel blades. !Sam was astounded by the amount of lore books they had there and was excitedly going through the titles. Dean sent them a _don't-touch-anything-and-don't-wonder-off_ glare before he turned his attention to Jack's look-a-like with a raised eyebrow. "So what's this plan you got?"

"Wait! – a clever Sam interjected – Should you even say it out loud? Isn't He gonna find out and try to stop it?" Sam asked looking up as to say he was referring to God. But then another idea clicked and he said "Oh, no. He... He is everywhere, he must know already? Why hasn't He stopped us? Why hasn't He killed us yet? Why..."

"Does he do this a lot?" Jay asked Dean wearing an annoyed frown on his face.

"You mean babble? Only when it comes to Chuck." Dean responded shrugging his shoulders, implying he didn't know why it was so.

"Ok, Saaaam. You need to chill." Jay said and popped another bubble with his gum. He glanced at the statue that was Cass, the pale, speechless angel and gave him a smirk before he went on. "Grandpa knows. And he is just too damn interested to see where will it go. He wants to see us fail and laugh in our faces."

"And what makes you think we won't? I mean, this is GOD we are going up against." Dean asked, frowning and with his arms crossed.

"The same reason you didn't say Yes to Michael when Sam opened the cage for the first time. You altered the way things were supposed to go down, remember? Even Chuck said so." Jay said with a another smirk, his eyes darting from Sam to Dean. "The same reason you didn't pull the trigger a hour ago."

And then it clicked, and Dean huffed a laugh of discovery. It was so stupid, so trivial. And worst off it was God-made. Can something as small as that make that huge of a difference? "Free Will." Dean stated and Jay nodded.

"Even Lucifer tried to warn him about that." Jay mocked. A moment of silence passed by as they all thought about what that might mean for them.

"Anyway... – Jay broke the silence – I will be bringing a few more of your doubles here, some will cross over, some we will have to go and get. And I will need a few things for the spell I am planning." There was another wicked smile on his face that so didn't belong there. It appeared when he mentioned the spell, and then there was a spark in his eyes. "And oh... I am gonna need the most powerful witch in the world." Oh, Rowena is just going to love seeing a bunch of Winchesters in one place.

"What spell?" Sam opened asked. Chewing his gum loudly, Jay gave him a devilish smile.

"I don't know." He said.

The Winchesters frowned at him. Jay placed his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, but still had that damn mocking smile on his face.

"What I meant was, I don't remember. It is in an old spell book that doesn't really exist in every world, like the Black Grimoire... Or maybe it would be better compared to The book of the Damned."

"I remember reading it once in my father's library, but it was lost when my world fell. I remember it required a bunch of impossible-to-get ingredients and well... A specific bloodline... An enormous amount of it" To that, he raised an eyebrow at them all. Dean rolled his eyes, Sam shook his head and the other pair kept looking around the library. They heard it all before, most of it. Their world was gone and this kid was giving them the opportunity to bring it back. Sure, they were !Winchesters too, and as such, too smart to trust him outright, but his story checked out so far.

He was a nephilim, a son of Lucifer, which they didn't believe at first, but when they saw what he could to, and then that other kid, the Jack of this world... Everything he has told them so far was true, even the existence of other Winchesters, other worlds. So they decided to trust him to a degree. I mean, their whole world was gone. What else did they have to loose?

"Now... – Jay said darting the original Winchesters – I am gonna have a little talk with Cass here... In private! – he said with an emphasis – and then..." And there it was again, that damn smile that said _I-am-about-to-be-very-naughty._ He didn't finish his sentence, but pulled a shock still Cass away from the crowd towards the bedrooms before the Winchesters could even protest.

* * *

Jay pulled Cass by the arm towards the bedrooms. He lead them towards a bedroom he sensed the remains of his double and pushed Cass inside the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ok, you can talk now." Jay said, and Cass gasped for air like he was holding his breath the entire time. His eyes went wide to the kid in front of him and he stumbled backwards, like he was trying to get away from him.

"What... What did you do to me?" Cass asked looking terrified.

Taking in Castiel's reaction, the kid rolled his eyes with a huff of a laugh and slumped into a chair. "I knew it! I knew you could see it. Sorry about shutting you up, but you would have spilled the beans."

"But you... You are..." Cass started, now just a bit less scared, when he met Jay's gaze.

"I am that and so much more. But it doesn't matter." Jay glanced over at the body on the bed with a sad frown. "He was the son of Lucifer and he was given a chance to prove himself. That is all I ask."

"But the things I see in you... The mix of it all... It... It is impossible." Cass said breathing in and out slowly, trying to maintain calm.

"Impossible? – Jay was amused – In what world do you live, Cass? Cuz, for what I have seen, every world that has a Winchester is filled with the impossible."

"And those things you said... The plan, everything?" Cass asked still keeping his eyes on a version of his son.

"Still in effect. I meant every word I said. We are gonna stop Chuck and make him reverse what he has done to other worlds, rebuilt them again. And if he refuses – Jay said looking at his double once more – I have a plan B. Any way this goes down... He is gonna be a part of it."

"You... You going to bring him back?" Cass asked his voice trembling. Dared he hope?

"Yes, I will. But I will need a few things first, and certain things have to happen before that..." Jay popped a bubble and smiled seeing some relief in the angel's eyes.

"I... I must tell Sam and Dean." Cass proclaimed and Jay shook his head.

"No. They can't know yet."

"But..." Cass was about to argue when a very angry looking face leaned into him, grabbing him by the collar of his suit and glared into his eyes.

"I said NO! You could either respect my wishes, feathers, or I could shut you up for good. Understood?" and if those words weren't terrifying enough, the silver glowing eyes certainly were. Jay was a nephilim at full power after all. And all Cass could do is just nod, too scared not for himself, but for his family to even voice out his agreement.

* * *

"What is the book of the Damned? - !Sam asked Sam as the other one approached him – I have heard about the Black Grimoire, although I have never seen it, but I have never heard of the book of the Damned."

Sam blew a breath, remembering what they used it for. He decided to explain without explaining too much "It's a spell book that contains ways of removing big curses, damnations and basically reverse most magic. It also had a spell for summoning Lucifer in the cage, and it can be used to open the cage too. Seeing as how the cage is a form of damnation too."

!Sam looked at him blankly, like he had no clue what his double just said, and just when Sam was about to explain some more, !Sam nodded and replied "Yeah, Jay told us about both of you and Lucifer and... um... this whole cage\apocalypse situation..."

"You... um... You didn't have that in your world?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, nope. Just regular, everyday monsters. The only Lucifer we ever knew was a hunter that was blessed with the last name - !Sam said that ironically – Nick Lucifer. Yeah, he and his weird adopted daughter – Lilith. Weirdos, sure, but we have met worse."

Now Sam was looking at his double with a blank expression, more dumb-struck either at the fact that every single angel or demon in their world was human, or that Lucifer was a hunter. _Seriously, I mean, really, Chuck?_ He just had to make their lives that much harder and complicated.

On the other side of the library, Dean approached his double that was sitting at the table, playing with his fingers and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. He did however look up when Dean came over, but only for a moment before focusing his eyes on his hands once more.

"So... You are a dragon?" Dean started off the obvious and his double just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Hunting accident. Not much I could have done about it." !Dean replied and Dean nodded in agreement. And then he nudged his head to the side, pouting his lips like he was agreeing to the thing he was about to say.

"But it is kinda cool, though."

That brought a smile, or rather an amused huff out of !Dean. So Dean sat opposite his double and gave him a long look before he asked. "Hey, um... can I see that amulet?"

!Dean squinted his eyes at him for a second and then nodded. He leaned in as the amulet was hanging from his neck and warned "Don't pull it off unless you want this place to crumble down." He was bigger than the bunker in his dragon form and he could just as easily tear the whole place down. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and cupping the pendant, he too leaned in to take a closer look.

"Hm..." Dean huffed.

"What?" the other asked.

"It is... It is almost the same, but not completely. See this symbol right here on it's... forehead?"

"No, I can't see it without taking it off." !Dean's voice bore the same warning.

"Yeah, yeah, no, right. Well, it has a symbol. On my amulet it is an African tribal adornment, or so Sammy explained. But here... It is a sigil. It kinda looks like the one meant to banish the angels, but it is a bit more complicated than that. I... Hey, Sam! Come take a look at this!" Dean called and !Dean's heart jumped a beat. Just a small part of him felt like he was on display again, but he remembered, it wasn't him they were focusing on.

"Oh..." Sam had that geeky look in his face and Dean's twisted brain just pictured his brother raising his finger in the air and saying something like "_To the research room!"_ with all the excitement of a scientist that was about to have a breakthrough. But Sam just asked if he could take a picture, the question itself a pleasant surprise for the other !Dean. After receiving approval, Sam took the picture and went off to the shelves on the other side of the library, !Sam at his heels.

Both Deans huffed an amused laugh at both of their brothers and shared a look. But then !Dean brought his gaze down on his hands again and it was clear to Dean, something was up with his double. Finally, Dean looked down on his doppelganger's hands and it became clear. !Dean was playing with a wedding ring, turning it around his finger. He lost someone he loved.

"She must have been something special if you actually married her." Dean said. !Dean raised a blank look at him and stared for a second before replying.

"He was." and Dean let out an 'Oh.' Then !Dean's eyes wondered off towards the angel that walked in the room with Jay. Dean followed his gaze, and realized what his double was implying but had no time to respond.

Jay stormed in and looked at his golden Rolex before announcing it is time. No one managed to ask a single question as Jay turned away from everyone and spread his arms wide. Pulling them closer at a fast rate, his hands collided with one another and sent out a powerful wave of energy that even made the bunker shake a bit. The energy pulsed away from him, and about three feet away, it concentrated into a dot. Splitting the fabric of reality, the dot prolonged itself in a familiar rift. Only this time, it wasn't golden like Jack's have been. It was silver, and they could hear everything that went on on the other side, but other than that, it served the same purpose.

"_Dean, look out!" _a voice yelled on the other side.

"_Everyone get a bloody move on!" _a deep British voice called out.

"_Mary!__**/**__Mom!" _another British voice and an American voice shouted at the same time.

"_Go! You need to go! NOW!" _a woman sounded.

"_I am not leaving you Ellie!"_ a man replied.

"_Damn it! ... No, no, no!" _the man's voice cried out.

"_This is our only shot! We have to take it!"_ another man warned and then added _"We will find a way to bring them back, to fix it. We will."_

It sounded so reassuring and a few quiet moments went by, it seemed like the other person was considering those word. Finally, the rift flashed a bright white light and when it toned down it disappeared leaving behind just one man.

GSam Winchester stood upright, eyes wide, a strange gun in his left hand and his right hand motioning to his chest before he gripped the gun firmly and pointed it at the group.

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone give a warm welcome to GSam, a character from the story "A change in a Man" by Blondie 20000 found both on FF and AO3. Hm... I wonder where his big brother disappeared to?

Oh, and FYI, I have been dropping a few hints on Jay's life, not regarding his little talk with Cass, but his upbringing in general.

Reviews anyone?


	4. Desperate times - desperate Measures

_Replies to reviews:_

_Blondie:_ LMAO. Calm down, your little GDean is fine... (Pun intended) Oh, I do have to say, Ellie and the other characters... Just a mention. For now. Maybe we will see them in the end. Thanks for the review.

_Secretwrittenword: _Thanks for the review. So glad to see you like Jay's sass. Does it remind you of anyone?

_My Opinion:_ LMFAO! I just love pissing you off. Yes, Giant Dean, from the story you read. Oh, yes, I know you did, I read the reviews. And I know you are gonna love him here, I am telling you! Did you know I was psychic? Just ask _Blondie20000_ or the writer _trevelies _on AO3. LOL (a very devilish lol...) Thanks for the review.

_Jeco:_ Yeah, well... Oh... Here is a **WARNING: This story does NOT contain Destiel, only mentions it. No graphic displays of any sort of affection. In fact, until the end, !Dean won't even look at Cass like that. **Jelena, ekstra ti je komentar, hvala!

_Summer: _AHHHHHH right back at ya. Oh, I got you a little something...Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Desperate times call for desperate Measures**

GSam darted around the room, his body tense, on high alert, his senses focused, his weird gun with some blue liquid inside raised high and aimed at them all. Everyone stood still, completely quiet for a moment until a snap of fingers was heard.

Everyone turned their attention to Jay, who was now sitting on a random couch with a baffled Cass sitting next to him, a huge bowl of popcorn between them. Jay leaned to Cass and said through a smile "This is gonna be super interesting." Then he pulled out his big bubble gum, placed it on the top of his hand and threw a hand-full of popcorn in his mouth. He gestured them to carry on as he offered Cass the snack, which Cass confusingly declined.

"Where the hell are... Where am I?" GSam yelled, getting a bit agitated.

"Dude, you need to calm down before you shoot someone with that thing. Where did you get it anyway, Men in Black?" !Dean said sounding a bit annoyed. There they go again with explanations and persuasion to help with the plan and yadi-yada...

"No, he got it from the Men of Letters... The British chapter..." Sam said, remembering the voices he heard on the other side of the rift, and also remembering seeing a gun like that in Ketch's trunk when they first met. It was right next to the egg.

"Oh, cool. Can I see it? Does it work on a spell or does it have some other power boost?" !Sam asked feeling a bit enthusiastic about it.

Each time one of them spoke, GSam jerk the weapon, aiming it at the speaker. It was clear he was edgy and they talking like he wasn't even there, ignoring his question was aggravating him even more, and Dean could see it. So he did the one thing he knew would calm his own brother in this situation. He pulled out a knife.

First thing's first, earn some trust. "Silver." Dean said staring at the barrel of the 'space' gun. He rolled his sleeve and made a cut. "Not a shapeshifter, not a ghoul, not a revenant. Human, ok?" He explained and tossed the knife to his own Sam.

As Sam made the cut, GSam was starting to relax just a bit, finally breathing, but the weapon still high and following the knife. Next up was !Sam who did seem a bit nervous about it and he gave his own brother a worried look. Things were getting tense again, everyone could feel it in the air, but !Sam dispersed it when he cut his own forearm.

"Ok, see... - !Sam said – None of us is a monster. So you can put the gun down and we could explain..." He got cut off.

"What about him?" GSam asked looking at !Dean.

"I ain't touching silver with a ten foot pole." !Dean proclaimed. !Sam cleared his throat and everyone else stared at !Dean. "What? It burns. Doesn't make me a monster." Oh, and there it was, the slight tremble in his voice almost no one pick up on. The flash of plea for acceptance in his eyes, the small sulk of his posture, his focus on the ground and his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Ok." GSam said plainly and lowered his gun, not parting with it just yet.

Everyone flinched and looked back in annoyance, confusion , _WTF? _ at Jay when he said "WOW, What a drama... – with his mouth full of popcorn – and now... The Grand Finale." He proclaimed and gestured to GSam. The tall hunter squinted his eyes at him for a second before looking down on his chest. A heavy sigh of surrender escaped him and he stuck his hand in the pocket of his shirt.

Realizing he might be in a room filled with hunters (he was 90% sure on that, he just wasn't sure were they really... well, ya know.) he slowed his movements and he pulled something tiny out of his pocket and while extending his hand to his right, he opened his palm.

Was supposed to be so cool, the puny person dropped down off his palm, and if it stayed that size it would have certainly go SPLAT on the ground. Was supposed to be so cool, the person growing in size as it dropped down and landed on his feet. Would have been so cool, if GDean hadn't grown only 3 feet. Would have been ok if he didn't have that _I-am-awesome _look on his face.

After a few moments, when it became clear GDean isn't going to grow anymore, everyone started coughing, trying hard to reframe themselves from laughing. Jay didn't really care. He burst laughing spraying popcorn everywhere and GDean gave him a glare. There was slight redness of embarrassment on his face and he tried to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Jay's laughter became contagious and pretty soon everyone was starting to laugh. GDean's face remained red but the embarrassment faded into anger and he finally started growing.

And growing, and growing and growing until his head hit the ceiling. The bunker shook, cracks formed on the wall and parts of the ceiling crumbled down, but GDean was able to stop himself just in time, otherwise his head would go through the roof, his hand up a chimney, other hand down the hall and legs in the kitchen and the garage.

"Wowow, there, big guy! – Dean felt the need to interfere, to save his home – don't go all Hulk on us! Chill... No one is laughing anymore, ok..."

GDean took deep breaths, blinking fast and feeling guilty, feeling like... Like he was just another monster. There was anticipation of condemnation in his eyes as he looked at the crowd of Winchesters at his feet.

They all looked up at him with awe, slight fear and curiosity, all but one. In !Dean's eyes, the only emotion showing was complete acceptance and a bright smile on his face. The giant didn't get straight away why a version of himself would be looking at him like that, but he soon remembered. The silver, it burned.

The giant finally calmed down, getting a hand on his emotions and he closed his eyes. A few deep breaths, in and out and he was back to his original 6ft 1inc. His eyes opened up and refocused on that specific !Dean. "I, um... I'm sorry, sometimes my emotions get the best of me and I just..."

"Bulk up?" Dean offered and Sam gave him a deep glare with a bitch face attached to it. He could never understand how his brother could be so insensitive. Has he forgotten they heard three or four more voices on the other side of that rift that didn't seem to make it across? One of them was GKetch, Sam was sure. But who the hell was Ellie?

"Enough!" GSam shouted, clearly done with all of this show and in clear need of some answers. "Who exactly are you, beside the obvious? Where are we, cuz this sure isn't our bunker? And what is going on?!"

That was his cue. Clapping his hands together, Jay drew everyone's attention. He put the bowl down on Cass's lap, dropping it down a bit more harshly than necessary earning a gruff for the angel and causing the nephilim to smile. Like he just loved picking on the guy. He unstuck his gum from the back of his hand and put it in his mouth, popping a bubble with huge delight. "Alright!" he said as he walked over to the newest versions of the Winchesters.

"It is the end of the world as we know it. All worlds. I can save them all, but I need like a million things. And so far, I have about half of the Winchesters, an amulet that can help me cloak our intentions, a way to amplify it's effects and the power to open just one more rift. Well, it will have to do. But first I need some more beer." Jay said in one breath and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Just at the doorframe, he turned around and added "Oh, and these two are human. This one is a freaking dragon, can you believe that? A real, Hollywood Dragon Heart! His bro is good with spells, which I am gonna need and these two... – he pointed to GSam and GDean – well, this one is obvious. Did you know they are called sizeshifters? Not really monsters though. And GSam over there... Oh, you got yourself a true Men of Letters, complete with gadgets. He just isn't British enough to be James Bond." In another breath, Jay sprung this all out on them and nudged his head looking at Castiel. The angel quickly got to his feet and followed.

A moment of silence to absorb new information, everyone shared a look, and gave their own doubles a curious glance. It was getting uncomfortable, awkward even.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Dean asked and when he saw all Sams beam up at him, he corrected with an angry glare "My Sam. Just my Sam." Sam nodded and they stepped aside to one of the hallways.

"So, what are we thinking? Cuz I am thinking I do not like any of this." Dean said looking up at his brother.

"Of course we don't like this. – Sam said a bit harshly – Everything is a bit too convenient. And when we want to focus on the kid, cuz he seems to be running things, he either runs off or opens a rift. He just said he will open another one, and we don't even know what these guys are capable of. And who knows what he might bring in next." Sam, that was calm up to that point started babbling frantically, even Dean was confused by his reaction.

But Sam did have a point. The kid was hiding something, a lot of something. He didn't include them on his whole plan, and the whole thing was cloaked by a veil of mystery. The worst thing was, the kid was clearly powerful. To just open a rift like that... Even their own Jack couldn't do it like that.

"You're right. – Dean finally said – So we play along. See where it all goes. Cuz from where I am standing, God has it in for us, and this kid might be the solution. Not that I like it, but beggers can't be choosers, right?"

Even if Sam didn't like it, he had to agree with his brother. Not like they had any other choice right now. Sam nodded, but then shook his head in slight disbelief. Was that what they came to? Taking things as they come, trusting strangers with their faces and following a snot-nosed kid that held the power that can only be compared to God's? Sam looked up and thought – '_You must be getting a real kick out of this?!"_

Meanwhile in the War room, GDean was sizing up the other !Dean and GSam was curiously observing !Sam with a very serious face.

So, a sizeshifter?" !Dean asked with a honest quirk of his lips. There was clear acceptance in his eyes, no sigh of disgust, but rather a bit of curiosity.

"So, a dragon?" GDean replied with a question, slight annoyance in his voice, but a spark in his eyes. Deep down, he was relieved there was someone else like him out there, a hunter that had a monstrous gene inside of him and struggled with it. And on top of it all, it was his double, so who could better understand? They stared at each other, the normal mistrust that graced the hunters of their caliber slowly dispersing, and they both smiled at each other.

Both Sams watched each other and the other's brother, !Sam with more curiosity, GSam with more wariness. For a second, !Sam gripped the book he was holding just a bit more tightly, just a smidge of fear flashing in his eyes. He did not know GSam just witnessed the loss of his friends and family as he watched them getting torn down by the monsters from the underground. The same monsters Asmodeus tried to raise and luckily failed.

They all processed their losses in a different way. Sure the thought of their loved ones saddened them, but some were more angry than anything. Like GSam. Cuz up to a few days ago he still prayed to God, not to ask for anything, but to keep him updated. He still remembered how they helped Him with his sister and saved Him and the world. He trusted him, he believed he would come back one day. And then he realized, just as their world was devoured by the Shedim, Hell's most savage creatures that even Lucifer himself feared, that the archangels were right. God doesn't care.

* * *

"I don't understand. I already agreed not to share your heritage. So why do you have a constant need to have me near you?" Cass asked a bit warily, walking in the kitchen after Jay. The kid pulled out two beers from the fridge, handed one to the angel and sat on the countertop. The first sincere smile graced his face just for a second before he pulled on a smirk.

"I like you, feathers. - he said and took a swing of the beer. - And you know how they say, keep your friends close..."

To that Castiel frowned "You would consider me an enemy?"

"No, just someone who knows a secret that shouldn't see the daylight just yet. Otherwise I would consider you a friend." Jay replied.

"So you act like this to all your friends?" Cass asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I torture all my friends." Jay said with a huff of laugh. Another sentence, another sip of the beer bottle. He let out a breath like he was trying to shove off some of the burden he was carrying. He brought his gaze down, slumping down and he started playing with the label on the beer bottle like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Cass saw that, saw the tiredness in the kid's eyes. He put his beer back on the counter, and set his hand on the kid's knee. "I don't know how things are in your world and who you can trust there, but here... You can trust me. I see what you are, I see who you are, and despite that all, I see what you are trying to do. Your actions speak louder than words, just like his did. So, whatever it is worth, I am here."

"Didn't Dean ever talk to you about the chick flick moments?" Jay tried to avert the subject, never looking up at the angel as Cass spoke. When he finally brought his eyes up and meet the blue eyes of the angel, the care, the sympathy in them made him frown.

"I... - Jay started uncertain - I never met you. In my world. You died when I was born. But I know my Dad... my Dean trusted you, trusted that version of you and I can see why..." Another genuine smile graced his face before he motioned to the door and said "Shell we?"

Cass nodded and proceeded to leave first when the room flickered in red lights. In the distance Cass could hear the bunker's alarm, but it was like it was miles away. Miles away, but closing in. The room flickered red once more and Cass finally stopped looking around and brought his questioning gaze down to Jay.

Jay seemed to be just standing there, staring at the angel blankly. Cass was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw blood started to ooze from the kid's nose, his face going pale, but his hands in clenched in fists, knuckles white. Suddenly Cass felt the same energy he felt when he first walked into the bunker disperse and the room was engulfed in red light and the blaring alarm.

Cass watched Jay waver and trying to remain awake, but whatever was happening finally took over him and he went down hard. "JACK!" Cass screamed, seeing the kid faint like that reminded him so much of their own Jack.

"Sam! Dean! Help!"


	5. A rotten apple does not spoil the barrel

_Replies to reviews:_

_Blondie20000: _Had you fooled with GKetch, hadn't I? I am thrilled you like the connection I made between !Dean and GDean, they are both kind of monsters who just want to be accepted. And as for them being a good team, it is like you read my mind. They are gonna team up soon. **Warning: There will be an attempt of crack in that part.** You all have been warned. Blondie, thanks for the review.

_My opinion:_ Well, I am a bit amazed you managed to guess a few things that will be coming on. But I won't say what exactly. I like the drowning in tears idea, but this is still Dean we are talking about. Don't you think he is just a bit too macho to cry? Jay as Gabriel. I like the notion, but no. You are way off. And one more thing. Brace yourself there will be a lot of cliff-hangers, some small, some big... It's just how I roll. Thanks for the review.

_Jeco: _Thanks for the review. Crowley... Oh, how much we miss you! Well, I got a little surprise ~for you~ ...

_Summer: _Don't be angry at yourself for missing the Hulk reference, I was only teasing. It is understandable to look past the Hulk when all you can see is a cute little 3ft Dean tapping his foot in an angry manner and blushing red. Awe...

_Winchester girl:_ The Alice in Wonderland reference, it was what I was going for. But, to be perfectly honest, that was also a reference to one of Blondie's old stories. 'The Winchester Wonderland'. And yeah, you guessed it, Dean is Alice. And he does get stuck inside a house.

People who haven't read 'Change in a Man', the story from which GDean originates, keep asking me who Ellie is and a few asked what is a sizeshifer. I was considering of just coming out and telling you, but I decided to leave it to GSam and GDean and a surprise guest to tell that part of their story in this chapter. And now, let's see what happened to Jay.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A rotten apple does not spoil the barrel**

"Sam! Dean! Help!" Cass yelled out crouching down next to Jay. It terrified him to see the kid like that, and he had a pretty good idea what happened. The kid exhausted himself.

The energy Cass felt the moment he stepped into the bunker was in fact a shield, for all things that weren't allowed passage. And not just supernatural things. Uninvited humans couldn't even come through. Jay was the one to keep the shield up, using a lot of his power to do so, and he burned off a lot opening the rift. The cocky kid probably thought he could take it without draining himself that much. He was wrong.

Cass glanced up at the door and was confused by the silence on the other side. It wasn't just the people in the other room that were quiet, it was the bunker too. No cogs turning, no pipes rattling, nothing. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his arm and he looked down.

The pale face turned to him, his blue eyes losing their spark and the kid tried to huff a laugh, to brush it off like it was nothing. He coughed, bending on his side to spit out the blood, and Cass actually gasped. He looked so much like their Jack when he was dying the first time around, when Lucifer took his grace and made him so vulnerable, weaker than a human, and Cass's heart skipped a beat. He already lost one Jack; he didn't want to lose another one. Despite his vague actions and his attitude, Cass knew, he just knew, the kid was good.

"I froze time. Easier then to keep up the cloak... - Jay spoke, his voice gruff - I can only hold it for a few minutes. You... You need to..." Jay started coughing again, the simple action of speaking giving him pain and causing his state to worsen. So instead of trying to explain in length what Cass had to do, Jay decided it would be easier and less power consuming to simply show him.

At the moment, Jay couldn't think, everything was so fuzzy, he felt dizzy and weak, but he knew he had to convey the message, show Cass just how to keep them all safe. He didn't get this far just to let a stupid thing like the lack of grace stop him from doing what he intended. The easiest way was just to show Cass two little flashbacks, show him what needed to be done to keep up the cloak on the bunker.

But those two little flashbacks contained some very delicate information, again more information the young nephilim didn't want out in the open just yet. So he swallowed hard and hoped he could trust Castiel to keep some things to himself. Jay clenched Cass's hand hard and the angel gasped as a memory started to pour in. Came and went in a second, but it was enough for Cass to understand what it meant.

**Flashback 1**

Jay was leaning in on cracked door, listening in, or rather spying on someone. Inside a very old and dirty room of what seemed to be a dentist's office, a man was strapped to a chair, pale and his head lolling side to side. He seemed to be strapped onto some sort of a machine, with tube drawing blood from his body and into blood bags. He was muttering something about his people getting revenge. In front of him, but with his back turned to Jay stood a very familiar figure in a black Kashmir coat simply observing the man.

Suddenly another man walked into the view and Jay flinched. It was his world version of Dean Winchester who came over to the black-coat and said rather loudly " You sure this will work?"

A very British voice responded " Of course it will. What do you think I am, an amateur? Or have you forgotten about all those other alphas I captured?" The black-coat turned his head to the side, and Jay could see his face.

"You mean those Alphas we captured while you were blackmailing our grandfather, Crowley?" Dean said crossing his arms in annoyance, and rolling his eyes at the smirk the old demon gave out. The eye roll helped Dean catch a glimpse of the kid hiding in the doorway and he yelled at him "What the Hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in your damn room!"

"Let the kid have a break. - Crowley responded and turned to Jay - Come here, you little scamp. Let uncle Crowley show you a few tricks." That earned him another eye roll from Dean, but the hunter made no attempted to stop the kid, only looked really annoyed by his presence. It is like he didn't want him there, but knew he needed him there. Jay walked into the room slowly, shyly and approached the King of Hell. Crowley swung an arm over the kid's shoulder and pointed at the man in the chair.

"Now, take this creature for instance. This man here... Archer, was it? This man is a sizeshifter. That means he can change his size to be as big as a house to being as small as a mouse. Now, monsters like him are smart and mostly keep to themselves, that is why it is so difficult to apprehend one. But we are in luck. We... OK, Dean here caught one... Now you remember we... Dean talked about ringing Sam back, right?" Crowley waited for Jay to nod before he continued.

"Well, because that will take a lot of power and you are still a bit drained from sending that arrogant archangel through that rift, we need a way to... Let's say boost your powers. And that's where Archer here comes in. His blood has that special something that can amplify any spell, power up some creatures... You see where we are going with this?"

Jay said nothing, just nodded. Looking through his eyes Cass could what was happening in that moment in time, but also feel what he was feeling. And for some reason, Jay was missing Sam. A lot. Cass couldn't understand why someone of Jay's power couldn't bring back a simple human, when he could clearly open rifts, and Cass knew something must have been very off about Sam's death. But the angel had no time to contemplate about it, it wasn't what he was meant to see, it wasn't the point of the memory.

"Just stick with me, little scamp, and uncle Crowley will show you some great things that will rock your world." was the last thing Cass heard before being hauled back into his own mind, gasping for air like he had been drowning in that memory. The worst thing was, he didn't even have enough time to refocus before he was thrown into another memory.

**Flashback 2**

This time Cass was meet by a very peculiar and also familiar set of eyes, the colour of an autumn moss. The eyes backed away just a bit, revealing a pretty face of a pale woman with heavy bags under her eyes, and her dark brown hair long, coming down her shoulders and over her chest. She was tall, but skinny, she looked like she had been through Hell. The clothes on her were dirty and ripped, showing off bare skin, bruises and deep cuts. She was on her knees and on the ground and Jay was sitting a few feet away from her.

Despite her weakened state, he could see she was once a strong, independent woman, and she was so familiar to the angel, it almost hurt his head not being able to remember her. A split second later, the sound of the memory followed and he could hear fighting to his left. Jay's head snapped to the side when Dean's shout came though, and he looked to a center of what seemed to be an old church, and now a battle field.

Through Jay's eyes, Cass could see the vessels, but also the archangels inside as Dean and Nick or rather Michael and Lucifer fought and it bewildered Cass to see in Lucifer the same thing he saw in Jay. And he understood now. But it wasn't what he was supposed to see.

His focus was drawn to the woman again as she crawled to him, dragging one leg, probably broken and leaving a blood pool behind her. "Jack!" She tried to yell, but her coarse voice gave up on her and it came out more of a devastating whisper.

"Jack... - the woman said more softly, but still alarmingly, lifting her hand and presenting Jay with a very familiar amulet - Jack, you need to take this... The sigil on it... It will... - it was clear it hurt her to even speak, her voice giving up on her, but she still pushed on - the sigil will keep you hidden from both of them. And if you... If you draw it in blood, it will keep you hidden from everything." Jay leaned in and allowed the woman to put the amulet over his head, not saying a word. Once it was on, he looked down at it and brought his gaze back on her, nodding to show he understands.

The poor woman started coughing, blood coming out of her nose and her face twisting in pain for a moment before she closed her eyes firmly, trying to focus. She swallowed hard and turned to Jay once more. "I need you to open a rift, honey. Can you do that for me?" she said, her eyes tearing up, desperation in her voice. Jay nodded again without a word and clapped his hands together hard. Opposite of the battle the rift started to open.

Just in that second, they heard Dean's voice scream out in agony, and they turned around just in time to be engulfed in white, blinding light. The woman covered her eyes, but Jay stared at the scene without being bothered by the light. His chest pinched hard, like something was tore out from them as he watched Dean or rather Michael stabbed with an archangel blade, the light in Michael's eyes dimming down with every breath, slowly burning him up from the inside. The next second, Dean, or rather Michael was nothing but a dead weight on the ground, eye sockets burned out, scorched marks of his wings on the floor.

"GO! GO NOW!" The woman screamed at him, before gripping hard on the angel blade she had in her hands and throwing it with precision at the archangel that turned their attention on them. Jay's world version of Lucifer, the same face of Nick, the same disgusting smirk on his face, but the iris of his eyes were pitch black, not the blue as his vessel, nor red as his demonic side. It scared Castiel more than it scared Jay.

The angel blade the woman threw logged itself in Lucifer's left shoulder, but he didn't even flinch, instead he just kept on going towards them. With great effort, the woman brought herself to her feet, and pulled out an archangel blade from her belt. Barely standing, she held her ground as she glanced at Jay and instructed him to go, now more determination in her voice than the despair Cass heard before. When she saw Jay wasn't moving, but rather standing his ground to the incoming enemy, her face twisted in anger.

"No! I said GO! NOW!" She yelled at him and pushed him towards the rift, tuning her back to the Devil, leaving her exposed. She pushed him back, her eyes showing love and care for the kid. And just as she pushed him over the threshold of the rift, her face froze for a second before she let out a sound of a chocked scream. Looking down, the archangel blade exited her chest, blood oozing from the wound. Looking back at her face, Jay could now see blood oozing out of her mouth too, but she managed one more word before dropping dead. "Go..."

"MOM!" Jay's scream filled Cass's mind, breath-taking pain filled his chest and he could feel the tears down Jay's face before being yanked back to his reality, gasping for air once again. Only a few seconds passed by in the real world, but those few seconds left Cass devastated and shaken to the core. He looked down at the kid, but the hand that was on his arm fell down lifelessly and the time restarted.

Cass had only a moment to recuperate from the shock he went through when 6 worried and alert Winchesters came running in the kitchen. "What happened?" the three Deans asked at the same time. Cass blinked a few times, looking down at the young nephilim and then slowly bringing his gaze up.

"He... He..." Cass started but lost that trail of thought. The annoying sound of the blaring alarm slowly brought him back and jerked his head towards the group. His eyes scaned all the Deans before focusing on !Dean, or rather his amulet.

"That! – Cass pointed a finger at the amulet – it has a sigil on it!" He looked at the bunch of Sams, not sure which one is from his reality. So he spoke to them all. "It is a sort of a cloaking sigil, you need to draw it all around the bunker! NOW!"

All the Sams seemed to understand the urgency in his voice, and they all knew not to question him now. There will be time for that later.

"It should be placed at specific places around the bunker to maximize its effects." !Sam said still gripping his book tight, going through the lore in his mind about the feng shui of spell casting.

"You're right! – GSam added – Tell me where you need them and I will help you find the best spots in the bunker." GSam said starting to leave the room, his knowledge of the bunker and its hidden chambers perfect for this opportunity.

"W..W... Wait for me!" Sam added a bit confusingly, giving Dean a side glance. The exchange of looks between the brothers said they weren't just going to let their doubles roam their home all by themselves, and every other Winchester picked up on it and smiled at the connotation.

"Wait! – Cass said – Blood from a sizeshifter would amplify the effects of a sigil." He stated it blankly and turned his attention back on the nephilim on the floor. He crouched back down next to him and slid his arms underneath him. Lifting him up with a grunt, he eyed the crowd one more time.

Before carrying the unconscious kid to his room, he said looking over at Sams "You work on putting up those sigils, draw blood from... The Dean that can grow and shrink." Balancing the kid around the doorframe as he exited the kitchen, he glanced at the Deans "After he gives blood, you check out the perimeter and do something about the alarm. I will attend to the kid. We need to work together if we are going to save... Everyone..." Because right now, it was only five days left and counting.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, so I said I would explain who Ellie is. And I will. I wanted to do it in this chapter, but the flashbacks kinda got away from me, came out longer than I meant them to. So the next chapter will contain the explanation, some doppelganger bonding time and lastly an opening of a new rift.

Question though... Did you like what I did with Jay? What do you think of his world?

And one last thing. In a few days the GISH is starting, so I might be on a small hiatus (one week) since I am participating, for the fun of it. May the GISH be with you. (for those who are wondering what the hell GISH is, it is the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt, lead by out Overlord Misha Collins)


	6. Know thy inner self

_Replies to reviews:_

_Blondie20000: _I am so glad you like me bringing Archer into the story, I wanted that douche to pay. I am sorry to say it was just a cameo role, lol. And yeah, I made it so that their blood is special, I hope you don't mind. Also, super glad you liked Jay's life, and believe me it was way worse than the glimpses I gave out. He has suffered like a real Winchester and he had everyone taken from him. So he is a bit pissed at Chuck for that, and he is determined to bring them back, will do anything... And yeah, he and Cass do share a special bond, Jay never actually had a father figure that cared for him. And a third glad – super happy a few of my lines made you laugh. Tanks for the review.

_My opinion: _ I swear I literally laughed my ass off at your comment. I mean, I write a 3000 word chapter that revolves around Jay and in your comment you only mention him, but write a whole paragraph about my previous comment to your previous comment (oh, my head hurts). I think I ran across that fic you mentioned; I don't think I liked it either. Oh, and careful about that vomit. You just might end up drowning us instead of Dean and his tears. LOL Thanks for the review.

_Summer:_ I am SO sorry I did that. But he was a douche and that Dean was an even bigger douche (just look how he treated Jay) But do not fear! For this is a Supernatural fic and it is commonly known, nothing ever stays dead for long in this world... *devilish smirk*

_Guest:_ Sorry, no demon Dean in this one. But there will be a Dean that was a demon and in now something else because of it (Amara gave him a different gift). Oh, and there will be another Dean that is close to what you had in mind, but they will come a bit later. I hope you like it.

Now, let's talk about Ellie.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Know thy inner self**

After taking GDean's blood, Sam followed the other two doubles of his, always keeping an eye on them. As they passed the library, !Sam carefully returned the random book he was gripping to its rightful place. It seem like he was fascinated by the whole bunker, and it was clear he never laid his eyes on it before. The other GSam seemed a bit uptight, edgy even, like he was just waiting for something to happen. He picked up a piece of a shelf and pulled it out, revealing that it wasn't part of the furniture, but rather a secret book. He flipped it open and set it on the table.

!Sam was amazed at that, and the original Sam was just plain baffled. He walked passed that shelf countless times and he never noticed it was one of those secret compartments kind of a thing. They all gathered around the wide book and looked at the blueprints inside of it.

"Ok, we are here – GSam pointed at a spot on the bunker's blueprints – now I know the best way to put up a spell like this is to have a symbol on each side of the world, east, west, north, south... Now if we..." GSam got interrupted by !Sam clearing his throat, clearly a bit wary about interrupting, but still he felt like they didn't have time for GSam to finish his elaboration.

"Um, no... Not sides of the world... I mean, yes, that is usually a good way to set up a spell, but with one of this magnitude and if I count in its purpose... I think a pentagram would work better." !Sam said like he was delivering an idea he didn't know the others would like or even consider.

"The devil's gate..." Sam whispered eyes wide like he had a small epiphany.

"What?!" GSam didn't really hear what his double said.

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded to himself before he started explaining "The devil's gate, it is a passage to Hell located in Wyoming. – and now Sam could see the recognition in GSam's eyes, but complete confusion in !Sam's, and he sighed – ok, so in Wyoming there is this graveyard, and all around it, there are churches equally distanced from it. All of the churches are connected by a railway Samuel Colt built... An iron railway... Forming a pentagram. In the center of it was a mausoleum and if you had the Colt, you could open the gates of Hell..." He trailed off, seeing as how !Sam didn't understand a word he said, showed no sign of recognition to any of the key words.

"The Colt?" !Sam asked and Sam just waved his hand at him.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. My point is, you are right, a pentagram would be a better choice if we want to make a shield or whatever..." Sam said and GSam nodded in agreement. So they studied the blueprints briefly before finding good spots to place the sigils, and yet again Sam was amazed at his lack of knowledge about the bunker. Not only did their place have a dungeon, it actually had three. And the one they were currently in was... Mind-blowing.

A full torture chamber, a dentist like chair with a bunch of equipment scattered around. A secret door and a camouflaged wall (Read _enchanted_) that works like a two way mirror. One of the outer walls was a perfect spot for a sigil and !Sam started drawing it on the wall. He really did seem to be more in touch with his 'witchy' side, so the other two let him at it.

Besides, it was a perfect moment for Sam to find out more about this double of his. The other one seemed way more harmless than this one. "So... I was wondering... Whose British voice was that we heard on your side of the rift?" Sam asked and took a step back when GSam shot him up with a glare.

"You... You heard us?" GSam asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah... – Sam replied nervously – Never seen it happen before... Us being able to hear from...um... across the realm? Jack...Jay... He is... He works differently than our Jack..."

"Who is this kid?" GSam asked frowning. He didn't like the fact there was someone near with that kind of power and he had no idea who it actually was.

"Um... It's a long story." Sam replied warily. If GSam was anything like him and if their lives resembled in just one detail, there was no telling how his double might react. "Um... Was that Ketch we heard?"

GSam frowned slightly at the mention of that name, but soon looked away, his face going blank for a second before he looked back up. " No, it was Mick... – he said with a heavy heart – He... He went back for Donna and... He didn't come back."

Sam's was intrigued by this information, but said nothing, waiting for his lookalike to continue, his expression urging him to tell the whole story. GSam knew that look, and sighed upon seeing it.

" We were coming back from a hunt in a small town near Rock Springs in ... Wyoming...When Mom called... – he looked up at Sam to see his reaction to the word Mom, but when there was none, he continued, carefully observing each reaction to each name – apparently some sort of sink holes were opening up all across the States, one specifically in Sioux Falls. Mom was there with Jody Mills... They called Donna too..."

There was a spark of recognition of each name in Sam's eyes, but otherwise nothing more than nods on his part so GSam kept on talking.

"Before we knew it, these creatures, they are called Shedim, they were crawling out, eating people and causing havoc and ... no matter what we tried we couldn't stop them... In just five days they were millions of them all over the world... Mom, Mick and Donna, Ellie and even Ketch... We all barricaded ourselves in the bunker, it was a last resort... But they breach it anyway and they... The Shedim took everyone... If that rift didn't open when it did, we would have died too..."

A nod of understanding and a look of comfort came from Sam's direction before he said "It is happening everywhere, with every world out there... We... We are going to reverse it... Somehow." He said with a frown. There was a moment of silence with both Sams deep in their thoughts, worry on their faces.

"All done!" !Sam the painter proclaimed and took a step back to admire his work. "Well, that's one down, nine more to go."

"Nine? Last time I checked Pentagram had five points." Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Five points and five inside intersections. All those points have to form a pentagram and not a pentagonal shape." !Sam explained never looking up from the book of the bunker's blueprints. He started walking out of the room mid sentence and the other two Sam's glanced at the sigil before following suit.

As they walked a long hallway Sam gave GSam a curious look and asked "Hey, um... Who is Ellie?" To that GSam rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh.

* * *

"Hey..." !Dean started a question as he walked side by side with GDean, beers in hands. The original Dean stayed in the back, deciding to rather watch those two than case the perimeter of the bunker. "Hey... um... So, who is Ellie?"

GDean almost choked on his beer and both Dean's raised their eyebrows at that. "Where...um... Where did you hear that name?" GDean asked wiping his chin with his hand and blushing slightly.

"We could hear a few things across that rift." !Dean replied and his lip moved into a very small smile as he saw the blush and the nervousness in his doubles movements.

"She's um... She 's... It's complicated..." GDean responded and !Dean nodded, now with a wide smile.

"You care about her a lot?" !Dean said, making GDean go all wide-eye.

"How..." GDean started with clear surprise on his face.

"I know that look." !Dean said plainly as he rolled his wedding ring around his finger. They shared a look of understanding for a moment before GDean nodded at his doppelganger.

" She... She is a very special girl... She helped me... Grow." GDean said trying to make it sound like a pun joke. He wasn't successful. So he got serious and kept talking "She um... She taught me how to control the sizeshifting... She well, um... She kinda felt guilty, because it was her brother that turned me so..."

"Wowowow, wait, wait... – Dean jumped in – you... you have a monster for a girlfriend? You... You slept with her?" Dean said sounding almost disgusted. GDean was a bit taken aback by this reaction and !Dean was darting his double, silently gritting his teeth.

"I... uh..." GDean didn't know how to respond. He remembered what it was like to be like the Dean before him, a bit closed minded, and he could see Dean was trying. He was surrounded by his doubles that were both basically monsters and he wasn't trying to kill them, it was progress. But maybe Ellie and her being a sizeshifter too was a bit too much for Dean to take.

"Amara!" !Dean suddenly proclaimed and Dean shot him with a baffled look. What does she have to do with anything?

"The kid showed us a few things from your life. - !Dean explained – So... You don't get to judge. Heck, you were a monster more times than there are monsters here... You have been a ghost, a vampire, a demon, a killer... Or have you forgotten Amy Pond?"

That shut him up, but the wary look mixed with slight anger and mistrust remained. Luckily, Sam came out of the bunker at just the right moment to interrupt the awkwardness.

"Sa... My.. um... We are almost done with the sigils." He finally spat out, having no idea how exactly to call his double.

"Good. Then we can head back inside..." Dean said a bit angrily and turned to leave. If it wasn't for the red shirt Sam decided to wear that day, Dean wouldn't even know it was his actual brother in front of him. He thought about suggesting different colours or name tags, cuz this whole thing was ... _Freaking weird!_

"Um... Dean?" Sam jolted him back to reality. Dean looked up at him and followed his gaze out to the open field in front of them. His eyes widened when he saw a huge hoard slowly but steadily making their way to them. There was a clear _oh-shit_ look on Dean's face, before he blinked and looked at his doubles in confusion at their words and actions.

"Finally, some action." GDean said excitedly and !Dean rolled his eyes at him before he turned to the brothers.

"Get in. Make sure they finish the last of the sigils, then we will all be safe and hidden from any other threats. GO. We got this." He said persuadably as if he didn't think they believed him, as if they didn't trust the two Deans to keep the safe. But, bottom-line? They both had their own Sams inside the bunker to protect.

Sam pulled Dean buy the arm and almost dragged him inside, but not before they both heard GDean say. "Ok, dragon boy. It's morphin' time! – earning a huffed laugh – Let's see what you got."

"Ladies first." !Dean shot back with a teasing smirk. To that GDean just raised an eyebrow, took a deep breath and simply started to grow. "Hey, I have been MEANING TO ASK?! HOW COME YOU DON'T RIP ALL YOUR CLOTHES HULK STYLE?" !Dean went from talking to shouting so that he could be heard.

"All my clothes are under a spell, so when I grow, they grow." GDean had to whisper so his voice wouldn't shake the ground. He was 50ft tall and still growing. "You turn lizard boy!"

"REMIND ME TO ASK FOR THAT SPELL LATER!" !Dean yelled back as he took off all of his clothes, neatly stacking them and placing them under a tree. Lastly, he took off his amulet and slowly his skin started to go green. Scales showing and his tale growing as an extension of his spine. His nose prolonging into a snout with still visible freckles, his hair gone and replaced by horns.

The process first changed !Dean's look and then it made him grow, so GDean watched and laughed at the small dragon by his feet. "Awe... You're so cute... Do you breathe fire? I could use a my-size lighter..." he trailed off when he realized !Dean started to grow, and grow and outgrow his current size.

!Dean looked down on him with a devilish smirk, huffing smoke out of his nose at him. GDean's eyes widened, a part of him really admired this beautiful beast. But the roar of the incoming horde snapped them out of their little friendly measuring contest and GDean grew to match !Dean's size as they both prepared to face the dead.

* * *

Sam dragged Dean inside and once they were in Dean went for the armoury. Sam followed, trying to get Dean to explain what he was doing. Before they could even start to argue about what each though should be done, they heard Cass from across the hallway yelling something.

They ran to his room and stopped at the door. Cass was standing by his bed and trying to get a very pale, very weak Jay to lay back down. "Tell him. – Cass said – It's is clear, all you have to do is look at him to see how weak he is. Tell him he can't go, not like this." Cass pleaded them to help him stop the kid from whatever he was trying to do.

"Go where?" Dean asked with a constipated look on his face (or was he angry?).

"I have to. If I don't go now, they won't make it, and we need them." Jay said his voice coarse, but his eyes fixated on his golden Rolex.

"You are in no position to even open another rift, let alone go in and face what is on the other side." Cass retorted, worry on his face, still trying to push Jay to lay back down. Jay pulled his arm out of Cass's reach a bit angrily and gave him a deep stare.

"And who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do? Cuz you certainly are not my father, so stop confusing me with that little pathetic nephilim of yours." Jay spat out and then started staring at the ground. Cass was taken aback by his words, hurt a bit too, maybe, but he wouldn't let it show.

Sam and Dean simply watched this unfold, both of them wary at the kid. He was a powerful being after all, and neither of them knew if Jay had enough self-control not to accidentally hurt or kill any of them. Or on purpose for that matter, since he clearly didn't have Cass's naive innocence like their Jack did. No, ne had a familiar venomous sass they just couldn't place yet.

They both flinched when Jay's eyes snapped at them and he smiled in such a way it sent shivers down their spine. "They could go." He simply said and glared at them for a few moments. Again everyone flinched when he stood up from Cass's bed and spread his arms wide.

As his eyes started to glow a silver light, he said "Yes, you two can do it. They would trust you. They are you. Save yourselves and bring them here." Pulling his arms together vastly, his palms snapped together and a powerful wave went through the boys. Cass's eyes widen as he watch the Winchester disappear leaving behind an open rift that flickered trying hard to maintain itself.

"What world did you send them to?" Cass demanded angrily, but when he turned around to the kid, the worry came back as he saw him slump down on the bed, more pale than before, and with a nose bleed.

Jay tiredly brought his gaze to meet Cass's and replied "I sent them to a world they said YES."


	7. Freaky Tuesday and revolving door

_Replies to reviews:_

_Guest: _I am so sorry I keep talking about Ellie and you didn't know, didn't figure out who she is... She isn't a character in the actual SPN. She is an official female character of the author Blondie20000, she is from her story called "The change in a man" featuring GDean, AKA Giant Dean, she is the sister of Colin, the sizeshifter that attacked and changed Dean into one of them, giving him the ability to grow or shrink.

_Blondie20000_: I am so glad you like the little measuring contest and !Dean standing up to Dean. I know I might have made Dean a bit of a douchebag in this story so far, but things are all happening so fast, he doesn't have time to stop and think about his actions. He is still grieving the loss of his mother and he is still shaken up about Jack... It has only been about two very sleepless days since Chuck killed Jack, and they are on a deadline. Literally. And as for Samifier and Dichael... Well, I said the new Winchester pair said YES (at one point). Doesn't mean they are still possessed... *laughs diabolically.

_My Opinion: _Mind if I start calling you MO? Much easier that way, lol. And in the words of the infamous Dean Winchester: "I ain't cleaning that shit up." LMAO. I am so glad you liked the Deans scene, and I have to agree. The original Dean is the monster just for saying that. Shame on him. And you will be pleased to hear there are more Sams and Deans coming, but I am afraid you will dislike the fact that they are only human... Oh, and I have a feeling you are just going to LOVE what I do with most of the characters in this chapter.

_ncsupnatfan_: Welcome to this crazy ride, so glad to have you with us. Thank you for binge reading some of my greatest accomplishments such as Abomination and Fallen Angel (_My Opinion_, shush you!). And of course once again thank you for all the reviews.

Hey, everyone, say hello to _ncsupnatfan_. Feel free to look up the nickname on FF, you will find some cool stories and one of my favourite – HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT. And now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freaky Tuesday and revolving doors  
**

They were so damn lucky! Was it luck or was it Jay's doing, neither of them knew, neither cared. The rift opened up at the top of the stairs of the bunker and they were just glad that the thing that looked a lot, and I mean a lot like Cass didn't see them. The angel lookalike had a unfamiliar smile on his face and it twitched as it called out "Come out, come out where ever you are...", his voice more nasal than the original Cass.

Dead at his feet laid AGabriel, his eyes scorched, his wings a scraping on the floor. Both Sam and Dean looked at the familiar vessel of an archangel with sorrow in their eyes, but had no time to dwell over it as they saw the form of Castiel move deeper into the library. Cautiously they walked down the stairs and peered into the library only to see the thing stomp its feet and spread his arms wide.

They both gasped as they saw his hands morph into thick black ooze, splitting up in the air and extending in a few directions. And that's when they heard it. The all too familiar "SAM!" "DEAN!" in ADean and ASam voice, respectively. ASam's voice seemed to be coming from the dorms an ADean's seemed to be coming from the kitchen on the opposite side.

They had work to do. As they figured Jay wanted the, needed them to bring in, save the other versions of themselves, the versions of this world whoever, or rather whatever they may be. So with a nod and a few grimaces exchanged, some form of understanding without words, they both went the opposite way. If ADean was calling for ASam, a Sam he is going to get.

Stalking around the corner, nothing more in his hand but a random angel blade he found lying around, Sam walked slowly towards the kitchen, hearing ADean's voice calling him and somebody trying to shush him. He could almost feel that presence around the corner, but he wasn't sure, so he ducked his head down and listened for breaths or any other sound. When none came, he made a mistake of moving his hand up to put his hair behind his ear, causing his flannel to almost soundlessly ruffle and the next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground, an angel blade at his throat.

But that wasn't the scary part, oh no. The scary part was gazing into those familiar blue eyes, feeling the tightening in his chest, the loss of his breath. The scarer part was that that familiar face looked at him with an unfamiliar, strange expression Sam just couldn't place. He has seen remorse before, but not on that face. And the scariest part? The scariest part was that Sam didn't know if it was ANick or ALucifer that had pinned him down with a blade to his throat.

It has all happened so fast, but it felt like a century for Sam. All those memories flashing back again, all that trauma resurfacing again. But that look on his face... The way he quickly let go of him and jumped to his feet, offering a hand to help Sam up. The word _Sorry_? Sam was beyond confused and he could only hope it was a different version of ANick. Because there was no way in Hell Lucifer would act like this. Was there?

"Sorry, I thought you were... it..." the man opposite Sam spoke only glancing his way, quickly breaking the eye contact and darting the ground as if he was ashamed of something.

"Lu? Lu?! Where the fuck are you?!" ADean's voice rang from the kitchen and Sam went completely pale, gasping for air as his greatest fear just came true and it was in fact ALucifer that stood before him. His head felt dizzy and he wobbled for a second before he started to fall.

"Wowowow, Sam... – ALucifer held him upright – You ok, man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sam opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just kept his fern gaze at the devil in front of him, and it was clear ALucifer felt something wasn't right. His ASam hasn't looked at him like that since... Since they captured him, bound him and used his grace to power up the rift. A flash of sadness passed ALucifer's face but he didn't have time to speak up as ADean shouted out again.

"Damnit, Lucifer! He is dying!" ADean's voice cracked as he shouted and there was another unfamiliar look on that damn face and it baffled Sam. Did he just saw worry in ALucifer's eyes? Sam flinched when ALucifer spun around and ran towards the kitchen and no matter how scared he was, Sam just couldn't walk away. Because it was a version of his brother out there that was actually calling out for the devil and apparently someone was dying.

He let a few seconds pass before he entered the kitchen after ALucifer and what he saw not only confused him, but it was also a shock and terribly painful. Because there he was again, standing and watching that kid perish before him yet again. A version of Jack was being consumed by that black ooze and it almost seemed like it was just...eating him away. Aside from that black tar, there was nothing below his waist, and the tar was consuming him fast.

Above the waist, the kid was as pale as a white rag that has been seen waving around when someone wants to surrender. He was taking in slow small breaths, his eyes closed, his consciousness somewhere far away. And Oh My God, the devastated look on ALucifer's face, the pain in those blue eyes, the tears down his screaming face. And as he held the last small specs of what was left of AJack, the red appeared. The pure primal rage flared red in his eyes as he turned around and Sam took a wary step back.

"That thing is GONNA PAY!" He screamed ready to get up, ready to charge and slash and punch and kick and give his life, his grace, his everything just for a chance to avenge his son, because he had nothing else left. And even if he did, he didn't want to live without his son, no matter how much he felt he deserved that. He turned that angry face towards ADean as the hunter grabbed his arm and Sam gasped at those motions.

ADean gave Sam a confused look, but quickly brought his attention back on the raging Devil. "We will bring him back. We will find a way. But we might need you for that. He might need you to be here when he comes back." Sam was just baffled as to how ADean was able to calm ALucifer so easily, how he could even speak to ALucifer in such a manner. Yes, this was a different world, but this? This was just a bit to much for Sam.

ADean brought his eyes back at Sam, sizing him up and down and finally taking a chance with a question. "You're not my Sam, are you?" When Sam only flinched at that, pale and still in shock, ADean shook his head. "Great, just what we needed right now." And that is when ALucifer tuned his attention to Sam, looking at him, really looking and seeing something he hasn't seen in... ALucifer closed his eyes heavily, dreading to open them again and see that look in Sam's eyes. So he bit his lip and tried to seem as small as possible, his eyes darting the ground, waiting for ADean to do something, say something, whatever.

"We... we came to get you... and me... I mean..." Sam stuttered, still pale and bewildered, trying damn hard to compose himself. ALucifer's calm actions helped a bit, but Sam still felt scared, never letting the Devil out of his sigh. "We... we have to bring you two to our world..." He barely managed and missed the frown on ADean's face.

"Do you have a way to fix this?" ADean asked seriously, ot sure if this Sam even knew what this was. But he wasn't just going to leave to help out another pair of Winchesters, not when his own world, his own family is in danger.

Sam finally tore his eyes away from ALucifer, looked at ADean and said with all the confidence he could muster "We... We have a way to fix everything." He lied, or better said, he wasn't certain of what he was saying, but all he knew is that he needed to go back. To his Dean. To his world. Where the Devil was dead.

* * *

Dean crept towards the dorms, glancing in each empty room and making sure there was no one there. It was freaking whatever that Cass lookalike was, but hey! they've seen worse. Finding his own room he walked in eyes glancing over everything. It was all the same, every little detail, every piece of clothes on the floor, every burner phone in a drawer. Every memento that laid around, every picture he put up, every weapon he hung up on the wall. All but the First blade. There was a place where it used to stand, two nails in the wall, but the spot was empty. Dean did not want to know what that might represent.

Hearing ASam calling up his name again he quickly glanced back, seeing the only functional weapon on the wall, he picked up his Purgatory axe or whatever it was. Carrying it like a bat on his shoulder, he carefully proceeded out of the room and down the hall.

He stopped at a corner as he heard voices and took a quick look. ASam was standing above someone or something, Dean couldn't really tell from such a quick glance. Whatever was at his feet had some of that black tar they saw coming out of Cass, and he wondered for a moment was it perhaps the Leviathan problem they had a few years ago. Because it kind of fit. Cass and that unfamiliar look and that unfamiliar voice. It wasn't exactly like Dean remembered, but a lot has happened since...

Going in to take another glance, his eyes caught another glimpse of what was at ASam's feet and he gasped. With a corner of his eye, he noticed another tall figure that was standing to ASam's left, and that had noticed him, he quickly pulled back behind his corner. He could hear the figure walking as quietly as possible towards him, but he couldn't move.

Seeing that belt of a very familiar trenchcoat down on the ground, Asam's figure blocking moset of that body... Seeing just a bit of that black hair, hearing the thing gasp for air, his lungs filling with fluid. "Cass..." Dean whispered, and for a second he felt like he lost his best friend all over again. He closed his eyes in pain and tried so hard to remind himself it wasn't their world, it wasn't their Cass.

A light bulb went off inside his head and for a second he wondered if that was a version of Cass dying in Asam's arms, who the hell was attacking them then. He had no time to contemplate about it further as a pair of hands reached out behind the corner and grabbed him, pulling him forward and a familiar face of an african-american male glaring at him. Dean gasped again and just stood there frozen.

"Dean? What are you doing? Where is Jack and Lucifer?" the male asked and looked at him with confusion. A flash of sadness softened his features and he whispered with indications of incoming pain "Are they... Did the Empty get them?"

Dean didn't even start to process that fact that it was the Empty that was roaming the bunker looking like a doped up version of Cass, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that... Oh, if it was him, if it was really him... Dean gasped for air once again, but it was like the air couldn't find his way to his lungs, and he felt like he was chocking... No, not chocking... Drowning. Gasping for air, trying to calm down and not have a melt down in front of HIM, he backed away a step and glared as angrily as he could at the man. But his feet wouldn't listen and the second step he took, he hit a wall and this legs just gave up on him as he slid down unwillingly.

The man reached out from him, but when he saw the flash of rage and fear in Dean's eyes he backed away confused and called out for ASam. "Um...Sam? Um... I think... Um... How do you comfort someone?" the man asked with a sheepish child like weird grimace, assuming Dean witnessed the death of AJack and now his friend was dying a few feet away from him and he just thought the hunter finally broke.

As ACass took his last breath, a very sad ASam spoke annoyingly as he got up, never tearing his eyes away from his dead friend. "What the fuck are you talking about, Michael?" He slowly turned rolling his eyes at the question Michael asked, but his eyes widened at the sight. He started to very slowly approach Dean and as calmingly as he could he said "Back away, Michael... Just back away."

AMichael did as instructed but he just had to know "WHY?" He asked ASam confusingly and raised an eyebrow when ASam snapped at him.

"JUST DO IT!" ASam raised his voice a bit and as AMichael backed away he crouched down next to Dean. "Hey... Hey... - he said trying to get his attention – look at me. Look at me! It's ok... Everything is ok, alright?"

Oh, yeah, ASam figured it out just by looking at Dean and seeing his reaction. He knew that feeling well, he remembered his own legs almost giving up on him whenever he saw... Oh, when ARowena and AGabriel brought ALucifer back to use his to power the rift... When he saw him, he dropped that glass of water, letting it shatter everywhere, his mind went blank and all he could think about was wanting to run away.

Helping Dean back to his feet, ASam kept repeating the mantra "It's ok... Everything is ok..." Finally Dean tore his gaze away from AMichael when his own brother came into view and both him and Sam gasped yet again. Sam at seeing AMichael and Dean at seeing ALucifer. Each brother glared at the mentioned archangels with deep hatred and ADean decided to put a stop to it.

"Alright! That is enough! We have bigger problems to deal with and we aren't just gonna stand around at stare at each other, ok? - he turned to his own lookalike – Is the rift still open?" When Dean gave no response, his mind still in shock, ADean did the worst imaginable thing. He snapped his fingers in Dean's face. Oh boy, did that bring back some horrific memories.

"It's... It's at the top of the stairs." Sam replied and once Dean heard the sound of his brother's voice, he finally snapped out of it. But all this took too much time, and suddenly at the end of the hallway the black tar appeared followed by that trenchcoat and that distorted face.

"Well, well, lookie, lookie what I have found. A bunch of archangels soon to be on the ground. And plenty of Winchesters to go around..." the Empty almost sang, smiling at the all in a very creepy way and moving towards them.

"Go, go, go!" ADean exclaimed pulling Sam and glancing at his brother who hauled Dean out of the dorm hallways and towards the War room. The Empty jerked his hand upward and out of it shot some of that black goo, it looked like some big tar like tentacles and it missed ALucifer by an inch. He swung his angel blade at it, managing to cut off a piece of it, but it was like that damn T1 Terminator, always able to pool and put itself together. God, he hated that thing.

They reached the War room and the foothill of the stairs when the Empty appeared again, more pissed this time. "You can run, but you can't hide, not from me, nah, nah..." It trailed off seeing that rift, and it's face turned from slightly (and creepily) playful to pure anger. "So, little worms think they can get away from me, huh? I DOOOON'T THINK SOOOOOO..." He sang out with a serial killer look in it's eyes and extended itself everywhere.

AMichael and ALucifer exchanged glances, standing in the front lines, and only slightly turned towards the brothers. "If anyone can set this right it is you two. So GO! We got this!" AMichael said extracting his archangel blade out of his sleeve.

"I have been waiting to get back at this mother fucker." ALucifer added. The angelic brothers exchanged glances and nodded at each other with some nostalgia in their eyes.

"Just like the good old times, huh, Lu?" AMichael asked with a proud smile and ALucifer gave him a devilish smirk.

"Only this time I will be the one to put the enemy down." ALucifer proclaimed and they both charged at the form of Castiel, who did not see that coming. ADean and ASam walked through the rift first and both Sam and Dean looked back one last time, just to see the archangels being consumed by the Empty.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you like that**_** My Opinion?**_** I killed off most of the characters in this chapter. Lol.**

**Everyone say hello to ASam and ADean, the original Winchester brothers from my story Abomination and the sequel Fallen angel. These guys are a bit more familiar with rifts and other worlds, having being possessed by some other world's archangels (not the ones I just killed off), crossing over to other worlds and meeting a lot of interesting selves. That is why they weren't freaked out when they realized there were doubles in their world. It's just another Tuesday for them.**

**I know this is a bit of a longer chapter, but this part had to be told. And besides, I will be on vacation in the next two weeks, and the wi-fi is kinda bad in Greece. And since I am going with my three little kids, I doubt I will have time to write, will be chasing after them all the time. (please don't be jealous, this vacation is usually very tiring for me).**

**But I will try to put down a word or two, just so that I can have a chapter to compile quickly when I come back. I can say this – next chapter should contain some explanations. And we will get to see how Jay is doing.**


	8. Rooting for you

Replies to reviews:

_Summer:_ Oh, I am so sorry for killing everyone off, AGAIN. But the Winchesters (any of them) need motivation to do jump into another world, they need a reason, and what better reason than to save their family? But how about this? How about I promise not to kill any more Michaels or Lucifers or Jacks? As a matter of fact, from now on, nobody dies? Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Blondie20000:_ Yeah, too much Winchesters to process. I am going to focus on these new ones for just a second, and we are gonna see the reactions of Sam and Dean. After what they find out, Dragon!Dean and Sizeshifer!Dean with their Sams are gonna sound like a walk in the park. LOL. I am really glad you liked my version of the Empty, I really tried to portray him as a psycho. But one thing you are forgetting. Sam and Dean are gonna question why that thing came for their doubles, and Castiel's deal will resurface... You said Sam and Dean seeing their worst nightmares, the archangels? Oh, no they haven't seen their WORST nightmares YET! *laughs diabolically yet again.* Thanks for the review.

_MO:_ I know you would like someone else aside from more Sams and Deans, and guess what? It will partly come true. When the next Sam and Dean come. LMAO I loved the comment about the Empty being Misha just fucking around, that was hilarious, and probably so true. Thanks for the review.

P.S. The request you put in... Blondie and I have been talking about it, and we are considering a few options. She put it on her 'to be written' list, so yeah, you will get to read it. Your 'friend' too. Lol. You might have to wait a while, she has a few stories to finish up.

_Secretwrittenword:_ Oh, yeah, it is gonna get really crowded. And it is the end of a third day... About time they all catch some shut eye... Thanks for the review.

_ncsupnatfan: _As you will see in this chapter, the other Winchesters aren't gone, they were just spread around the bunker, either putting up the shield like Sams , or fighting the hoard outside, like Deans. They still have their parts to play. Thanks for the review.

AND thank you all for all your kind wishes regarding my vacation. I managed to write a bit when the kids went to bed at night, and I just felt so inspired, so it was , that's a lie. I had half of the chapter written down when I left. *siles sheepeshly* Well... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rooting for you**

The sun was rising on their third day, and some rays managed to find their way to Jay's room, shining through, but not reaching the bed. Jay slumped back on the bed, his face pale, his hands and his body shaking like he has a fever and with another nose bleed. He coughed and spit out more blood. Cass had a serious and worried look on his face, but when he tried to reach for the kid, when he tried to set his hand on the kid's shoulder, he got pushed away again. "Don't!" Jay just warned and laid back down on the bed. There was a flash of sorrow and rejection on Castiel's face, but he quickly looked away, trying to hide it. So he just pulled up a chair and sat down next to Jay's bed and stared at him. Whenever Jay would look up at him, Cass averted his eyes, darting the ground, but set them right back on the kid as soon as Jay looked away.

Jay glanced at the open rift behind Castiel and a flash of worry passed his face."Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be running after Sam and Dean?" Jay asked venomously, but when Cass gave no response, only a firm glare, Jay rolled his eyes and kept on talking " That is what you do, isn't it? You run after them, trying to help and usually make things even worse? Or you try to do something behind their back, keep a secret and end up messing it all up far worse than it was?" Jay huffed a laugh, trying do sound demeaning, but his voice was a tell, he was only trying to push Cass away. "You're just as big of a failure as..." Jay trailed off, tears showing off in his eyes, but he quickly closed them, closed them hard and clenching his fists he let out a heavy sigh.

"You are not a failure." Cass simply stated seeing right through the kid and all those built-up emotions and once again tried to set his hand on Jay. This time, Jay didn't back away, but when Cass set his hand on his, Jay closed his eyes again, the grimace on his face tuning into a painful one. "You are doing all of this so that..."

"I am doing it for me, Cass! Not for you, not for your Sam and Dean, but for me. For my mother, for my Dean, for... For the man that has always been there for me... For Crowley..." Jay burst out, anger on his face, but again, tears in his eyes. His voice toned down as he reached the name of the demon he had considered his father.

"Of course you are. - Cass said and Jay looked at him with confusion – You are a Winchester and that is what they do..." The angel smiled at him with a kind smile and took a deep breath. "Every time the world was at stake, so was a Winchester's life. And it was a really good motivation to go out there and do what needs to be done. And a lot of times their priorities are shifted and when it comes to making a choice between the world and family... Well, we both know what they choose. But somewhere along the way, they save the world too. And that is exactly what you will do." Cass shared his wisdom smiling somewhat proudly at the kid.

There was a part of Jay that wanted to sass back, to tell him not to look at him like he was a lost puppy, like he was his Jack, because he was not! He was Crowley's Jay, he was the prince of Hell, he was... lonely. He missed his family and it showed. With a sigh, Jay took a moment to regroup, reorganize his thoughts and when he opened his eyes again, he looked at Cass with a bit of sadness in his eyes. With his voice trembling he whispered "I miss them..." and let the silence consume the room for a few minutes. Cass wanted to give the kid a comforting hug, but thought it wouldn't be welcomed well. One thing Jay had right, he wasn't his Jack. He seemed so much more mature, and so much more broken at the same time.

Jay turned to stare at an empty wall, with a small frown on his face, and when just when Cass thought he was done talking, Jay decided to talk "Sometimes I wonder. I wonder just how different things would have been if you were there. You... you sacrificed yourself to keep that monster in the other world, and it was all in vain. Because he found a way back and..." It seemed like Jay was going to tell Cass what happened, but something must have clicked and he chose not to. Instead he pulled back that sassy mask again and just added " Doesn't matter. I took care of him." He turned and smiled weakly at the angel and Cass just nodded at that. He wanted to suggest that the kid should sleep, rest a bit, but looking back at the doorway, looking back at that weak, barely open rift, he knew Jay needed to be awake to sustain it. He just didn't like what it was doing to the kid.

"Don't worry. - Jay's face softened again – This will be the last one I open in a while... I just have to hold it for a few seconds..." Jay was cut off by the pulsation of the rift. Both he and Cass drew their attention to it and when everyone passed through, Jay gasped a bit, like he was holding his breath the entire time the rift was opened. Cass looked at the two pairs of Winchesters and couldn't make out which were his friends and which ones were from another universe. One pair looked pale and scared and the other calm and unnerved by anything. For a second Cass though the calm pair were his friends, because they seemed so unbothered by this whole thing but when the other Dean looked at Jay with anger and spoke, Cass knew who was who.

"Don't you EVER do THAT again, you hear me?! Warn us what is behind the doors before you throw us in a world with Lucifer and Michael running around freely!" Dean spat out, his heart still racing, his breaths shallow. Sam just stood aside, pale as well, not one word.

"I didn't know you scare so easily. - Jay sassed – and those two? They weren't so bad. They died so that you could get away, didn't they? So quit your bitching and introduce the others to the situation. Cuz they have no idea what is happening." Jay almost ordered and slumped back to bed, tired and wore out. Cass gave him another worried look before he rushed the others out of his room towards the War room. He heard ADean whisper something in the line of a weirdly familiar version of the kid, but said nothing at that. Walking into the War room they were welcomed with two more Sams, GSam jumping up at the site of the doubles, and !Sam just briefly looked up from the book he was reading, nodded in acknowledgment and calmingly put the book down.

Second later Gdean and !Dean walked in, excited and hyped, but not a trace of a fight on them. They were smiling, exchanging words of praise towards one another, feeling good about being able to do something other than just sit around and wait for more of their doubles to come, wait for the kid to elaborate on his plan. From the top of the stairs they proclaimed that the hoard was taken care off, and when they spotted another pair, they gave them a look of curiosity before they came down the stairs.

"Oh, wow... Three extra pairs... That's a new one." ADean said looking at all the versions of himself before he added "Ok, so what are you?" Both Sam and Dean were confused by their calm attitude and Sam was just about to ask about it when GSam spoke up.

"You first." GSam said eyeing them both and ADean gave him an amused look.

"Human. 100 percent. "

"Dragon." !Dean proclaimed and pointed at the GDean next to him "And he is a sizeshifer. Aside form being a bit edgy his brother, like mine... Both human. 100 percent." !Dean said it and carefully observed the reactions. He was surprised to get a nod of what seemed like approval from ADean and everyone had to agree, they did not see that coming. "Cool." was all he said. Dean was the first one to speak up, tired of being kept in the dark constantly, annoyed he did yet understand Jay's plan and simply fed up with everything.

"Cool? COOL?! What is cool about them being monsters?" Dean shouted on a verge of breaking down.

ADean gave him a curious look and nonchalantly answered. "We have been to three... Make that four now. Four different worlds and we have met other versions of ourselves. Believe me, the things we saw... - he trailed off shaking his head with a smile on his face and then picked up – The first double we ever laid eyes on was a nephilim..." When Dean's eyes widened at that information, Adean huffed a laugh and added "Yeah, a son of Gabriel..." Dean just shook his head, it was too much. It was all a bit too much.

ASam, seeing those reactions and feeling like they were drifting away from the important things, interrupted "Ok, enough about that. None of it matters. What matters is, what is your plan on putting a stop to all of this? Reversing everything back to the way it was?" He asked looking around each and every Winchester in the room and frowned at what he was seeing. It seemed like none really had even a plan, little lone an idea on how they were going to pull it off. "Okeeeey... So who is calling the shots on this one?" He asked and he did not expect Castiel to answer.

"The version of Jack you just saw. He has a plan. He saved all from the peril everyone was in, us from a hoard, and the others form the dangers they had in their worlds. But he has wore himself out, and he needs to rest. He needs to sleep." Castiel stated plainly, standing in the same spot like a statue, eyeing everyone, but most frequently the new ASam and ADean. He squinted his eyes at them, like he was trying to see through them or deep inside them. He frowned when he found nothing and wondered why Jay said these two were possessed. Maybe he didn't understand him. Maybe they WERE possessed, but weren't anymore. Deciding that if they weren't harboring any archangels, it wasn't worth the mention, Castiel remained quiet.

"Well, did he at least say something, anything that might put us in the right direction?" ADean asked. There had to be something, there always was. If he learned anything from the past experience with rifts it that they open for a reason, and even if it sometimes seemed like their Jack opened them by accident, something always came out of it, some resoultion to their current problem.

Everyone seemed a bit worn down by the struggles they had and the fact none actually slept in three days since this whole thing started, but they all still listened very carefully to everything that was being said. Cass eyed this ADean, normally he wouldn't trust him in a situation like this, but Jay wanted them here, and so far every Winchester he brought forth was a decent person, a good person.

"God decided to end some of his stories as he grew bored of them. It takes 6 days to undo a world and we have... Three more left. Jay… The Jack you saw, he mentioned 6 pairs of Winchesters, a book called the Book of the Blessed and some other things too. Things we are able to facilitate, but the book… It does not exist in this world. He said it will be in the last world we interact with, but…" Cass elaborated but trailed off, worry reappearing on his face. It was clear Jay was all drained out and everyone doubted he will be able to open any more portals to other dimentions.

"Well, we need more rifts, right? Got any archangels lying around?" ADean asked and ASam shoved his elbow in his brother's rib, reprimanding him for his choice of words. Castiel simply stared at him, which was answer enough. The only one left was Michael, but they didn't have time to open the cage, reason with him, have him give them his grace, if he would even do that. Chuck only knows what has happened to him since… Since Stull cemetery.

"How about some African dream root? You have heard of it?" ASam asked looking around at the many doubles, trying to figure out which ones were in fact native to the world they are in. His eyes landed on a Sam that spoke up, and he smiled at him politely.

"We…We may have some in storage… - Sam said warily, they still didn't trust anyone in that room – why…what do you plan on doing with it?"

ASam could feel the insecurity in Sam's voice, his eyes gave out that lack of trust, and he remembered the feeling. Or rather, he remembered how his ADean felt about things like that when they first met a double. He almost shot the guy. Not that it would have any effect, but still. So he thought it would be best to explain what he had in mind and if everything went as planned, they would earn a bit of that trust.

"This, um… World crossing is not anything new to us… And we have interacted with our doubles or their um… family members via dreams…" Yep, first lie. It isn't like he was going to say he dreamed about a version of the Devil and … Well…

'The point is, we can communicate with them and basically call them to come here. They have everything they need to open a rift and come here, so Jack…Jay doesn't have to use any more of his power." ASam finished a waited for a reaction. It took a few minutes of contemplation but both Sam and Dean shared a look, nodded at each other and then at their doubles.

"Alright. Sam and I will go find the dream plant and you get everything ready. – Dean said and looked across the room at the others – I guess we could all use some shut eye, anyway." ASam and ADean nodded, and then scattered around the bunker to get the supplies they needed.

And as Sam roamed through the cabinets of the storage room, trying to find the African dream root, never lifting his eyes off the shelves, he asked his brother "So we are just going to sit back and let… let them just contact other worlds? Wonder alone around the dream land and talking to God knows who?"

Dean huffed a laugh, standing in the center of the room, leaning on a desk with his arms crossed and replied. "'Course not. We'll be going with them."


	9. Never in my wildest dreams

Ok, first off, sorry for a bit of a wait, guys, I was writing a one-shot for a friend. Imagine that, it isn't a SPN fic. As a matter of fact it is an Avengers fic, my very first, with Steve Rogers as the lead male role and it is called **100 year old virgin**. Feel free to check it out. Fair warning, it is M rated.

(MO - that was one fucking amazing review on the Steve story, thank you!)

And now... _Replies to reviews._

_ncsupnatfan:_ Ok, I will say this. The book of the Blessed will be in the hands of a very handsome devil. (every pun intended) Thanks for the review.

_Blondie: _You wanted Avengers, like our mutual friend, and you got it, just read the first paragraph. But I do not plan on bringing them into this, they already had their own Endgame. (cries) Thanks for the real review, lol. Glad you liked the Jay and Cass moment.

_Secretwrittenword: _I am SO GLAD someone is paying a bit more attention to poor little Jay. And yes, he is a true Winchester, going to no extend to save the ones he loves. Thanks for the review.

_Jeya:_ LMAO. It is a bit confusing, I hope to keep this as untangled as possible. And you will get what you meant. '_taking to God knows who'..._ You asked to lend some of the Winchester boys? Don't you mean some of the Deans? Or would you rather wait for Dichael? (devilish smirk) Thanks for reviewing.

_MO:_ Hooray for your review. Best one yet. On the virgin story. For this one... It sucks.

_BloodforInk: _If you are still with us...Yay, dragons!

_Summer:_ Thanks. Your review was so eloquent, I completely read your excitement between the lines. (I am just teasing).

Just a reminder \- ASam and ADean are the original Winchesters from my story _Abomination_, and NLucifer is the Devil that visited their world. He is a character from JasonMoranfan87's _Forbidden _and _Acceptance. _Every character that comes from the Forbidden world will have a N in front of their name, mostly because both NSam and NDean are in fact Nephilims.

And now, back to our regularly scheduled programme.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Never in my wildest dreams**

"_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house__**  
**__Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."_

Well, not Christmas, not the death of Christ, but an ending nonetheless. And yeah, not a creature to be seen, they all retreated to catch up on some very much needed sleep. All that was left, for now, were the two pairs preparing for that much needed sleep and an angel that never sleeps to watch over them.

All it took was an exchange of looks and a bit of knowledge about the dream root for Sam and Dean to agree to visit the dream of their own double. And as they roamed the storage for the African dream root, exchanging a few words, ASam stood in the War room, preparing ingredients. Cass left to go check on Jay and he could head ADean follow him, but ignored him for now.

Entering his room, Cass's face drew more worry as he saw the figure of the teen pale, his chest rising in shallow breaths and dried blood coming out of his nose. He worked himself too hard, and was now too weak to even stay awake. Cass feared the boy might have crossed the limit with his use or rather misuse of powers and he did something he knew Jay wouldn't allow if he had the straight to stay awake.

Cass approached the bed and the still figure of Jay and placed two finger on his forehead, not trying to invade his memories, not trying to tamper with his mind, just looking around for damage, checking to see the gravity of his condition. And as he found the center of Jay's power, that small, very small amount of it, it pushed him out with such force, it sent him flying across the room and landing right next to ADean.

With a raised eyebrow ADean looked down at the angel and offered his hand to help him up. Cass squinted his eyes at him for a split second as if he was assessing what to do, as if that offered hand meant trust, but then sighed, taking that hand and standing up.

"You ok there?" ADean asked and Cass had to remind himself it wasn't his Dean, it wasn't his friend, his brother there, but a mere double. He just nodded and brought his worried gaze back on the kid.

"What's wrong with him?" ADean asked bringing Cass out of his thoughts, but he kept his eyes on Jay as he replied.

"He drained himself too much opening rifts and bringing all... of you here. In addition, he kept us cloaked from whatever is out there and it just..." Cass trailed off, not sure what else there was left to say.

"So heal him, give him a bit of a boost with your grace... – ADean said and when Cass gave him a frowning confused look he continued – I know you can do that. Just like trying to heal, your grace wil help him..."

"I cannot do that." Cass interrupted and it baffled ADean for a second, but then he remembered.

"Is it cuz he threw you just now?" ADean asked, and a part of him knew why that happened or suspected it anyway.

"I would not hold a grudge or let him die just because his powers accidentally did that to me!" Cass misunderstood what ADean was trying to say and it made ADean laugh.

"That's not what I... He... He is made differently, isn't he?" ADean's face turned a bit serious and Cass's eyes widened at his words. He sized ADean up and down again like he was scanning him and was sure ADean couldn't sense what Jay was, the way he was made... _He couldn't possibly know, he is a mere human... He couldn't... Unless..._

"Don't worry, I got a friend who could help." ADean said making Cass flinch and bring him back from his thoughts.

"Who?" an overprotective Cass demanded and ADean smirked.

"Me."

* * *

"Dean, we're all set." ASam came looking for his brother and ADean left a baffled Cass to join his brother. In the War room they met the original Sam and Dean and the Sams proceeded to mix the ingredients. As it was completed, ASam poured the mixture into four glasses and brought his eyes on a somewhat confused pair of Winchesters.

"We guessed you would want to come with... – ASam started – After all you are us. And we... We don't want to hide anything..." He said glancing back at his brother, remembering all the secrets they had in their life, how it backfired on them and even the last secret ASam kept from his brother, regarding a version of himself and what it was.

"Truth is... – ADean picked up – the only ones powerful enough to reach us in the dreamland across the worlds are archangels. And in this... situation, it has to be an archangel we interacted with before..." Taking in a deep breath, he glanced at Dean before he setting his eyes on Sam, knowing he won't take it well.

"The archangel is Lucifer." ASam ripped the bandaid and Sam went pale. "Two of them, actually." ASam added and Sam felt his legs giving up on him. Dean helped him stand, a worried look directed towards his brother he quickly averted into a very angry one towards the brothers.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Dean yelled glaring at them.

"You're the one who wanted a warning." ADean joked referencing Dean's reaction when they came to this world. Seeing the archangels running loose freaked him out. Wait till he sees them in their true vessels...

ASam gave his brother an angry glare before turning back to their doubles. "As you saw, not every world is the same. Not every Sam, not every Dean is the same. And not every Devil is Evil. Listen, all I ask is that you keep an open mind and try to see them as different individuals and not as your Lucifer, however he may be."

"Might have been." Sam whispered his eyes slowly coming to focus on what was in front of him and his mind returning to the present. He looked at his double and explained. "You said - however he may be. But it is – might have been. He is gone. He is dead."

ASam just breathed out, looked at his double and nodded, some understanding in his eyes showed and after a moment he continued.

"OK, that is... Unimportant right now. What is important is that each of us will be talking to a Lucifer from a different world and we ask you to just listen. We... we could have done this without you if we wanted to, but we want to show you that you can trust us. And you can trust them too. We all need each other if we are going to set everything right, ok?"

Finally after a few moments of silence, Sam nodded and following suit, his brother did too. Drinking the mixtures they all went to their rooms, or in AWincherster case, their assigned rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

It was breathtaking. The view, the colours, the sounds, even the smell. Sun setting behind the horizon, painting everything in a slight orange tone, the ocean taking a slightly greenish colour, reflecting Sam's eyes. The waves crashing on the shore, flushing out small seashells and the sensation of sand between his toes. The smell of ocean salty air filled his nostrils as Sam closed his eyes, listening and relaxing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" ASam asked sitting down next to Sam, making him open his eyes and snapping his head to his right. A small sigh of relief escaped him, thankful ASam made it there before he had to face ANLucifer all by himself. Not that he really could, it was ASam who shared a connection with him.

"It is." Sam replied as he brought his gaze back to the sunset. There was slight shiver in his voice that his double picked up on. ASam placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it for a moment before pulling away.

"Listen, I can understand that meeting him, whatever version of him might terrify you, but I... I actually think..." ASam tried to ease Sam's mind, but it only seemed to piss him off as he interrupted.

"I don't care what you think! I am not doing this for you or for him. I am doing this to save our world, and when we do, you all go back to yours and..." Sam trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say anymore. He was a nerve-wreck at this point and the soothing sound of waves wasn't helping much.

ASam sighed and looked down on the sand. Taking a handful he lifted it up and let it pour out of his hand one grain at a time. When it was all gone, and he opened his palm, the only thing that was left was a small seashell. Sam watched him do this, and for some reason it managed to cal him just a bit, curiosity prevailing as he peeked to see what was left in ASam's hand.

"I don't know about you and your Lucifer. But I know about mine... – ASam started -The one you saw in my world, the one that was so torn up to see Jack die... He wasn't always like that... I was the one that released him from the cage once. I put him back there too, locking myself with him and spending close to a hundred years being tormented by him. I was the one who released him for the second time, it was my fault..."

ASam brought his gaze up to the sunset that seemed like it never wanted to set and let out another deep sigh. " But he changed. When he met Jack, when he felt him, he changed. Or started to... He had done some really selfless things going as far as saving my life... Well, technically bringing me back... Just because he could, for no other reason."

"To this day, he can't look me in the eyes. He...said he was sorry." When he heard this, Sam gasped a bit, his eyes widened in disbelief, but he said nothing waiting for his double to continue.

"He said he was sorry, but he also said he could never dare to ask for forgiveness. He said he didn't deserve it, and so he would never ask nor accept one."

After said that, ASam went quiet for a few moments, his eyes back on the ground, lost in his thoughts. He buried his hands in that send and let it slide off his hand as he raised it up.

"This NLucifer... He is just as narcasistic and annoying as the one of my world... – ASam huffed a laugh – and he doesn't care about humanity. But he cares about his family. About his brothers and his... nephews."

"Nephews?!" Sam jumped to ask and ASam shrugged.

"Yeah. Two of them, Gabriel's kids... Well, technically, one is adopted, but still... I think you're gonna like them." ASam said making his double frown.

"Like who?" a voice spoke from behind them and Sam froze. His breathing became rapid as his heart rate picked up, but he kept his eyes on the waves, feeling unable to move. After a few moments, he managed to turn around and meet the wide smile of that familiar face. Those same blue eyes of NNick stared back at him, but there wasn't an ounce of hate or evil in the, as far as Sam could see.

"My, my... I get two for the price of one... Whatever did I do to deserve such a treat? Is it Christmas already?" NLucifer said, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Poor Sam had no idea he was just teasing and in an instant all the blood drained from Sam's face that became really scary pale. He drew a breath and held it, unable to let it out. It was like his mind, his body just froze and refused to even do the basic functions.

"Easy there, tiger, you're gonna give yourself a heart-attack." NLucifer's face morphed into a slight concern and it confused Sam's brain enough to allow him to continue breathing.

"Give him a moment." ASam said and Sam was so thankful for those words. He forced himself to calm his breathing, taking long calming breaths instead of the rapid panicking ones and slowly brought his eyes back on the Devil. Luckily those eyes drew attention to his double, leaving him to find a way to breathe again properly.

"So, what can I do for you, Sammy?" NLucifer said with a slight smirk, expecting the scolding that was about to come.

"Don't call me that..." ASam said and NLucifer winked back at him.

"Some of the worlds are... Crumbling... Chuck is destroying his creations. Four so far, that we know of, including ours..." ASam said with a serious tone, and Sam could see NLucifer's face darkening a bit. It is like there is some unspoken communication between them, they just glared at one another for a moment and it made Sam very confused. All the while, he just stood there and listened, not wanting to draw the Devil's attention to himself, and he also wanted to follow both's reactions to what was being said.

NLucifer cursed his father's name in his mind and frowned at the ground, thinking for a moment. Giving out an angry huff, he brought his gaze back to ASam and asked. "What happened in your world?" ASam ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"There was a... something, I can't explain it. The thing kinda reminded me of the Leviathans when they were possesing Cass, especially cuz it took Cass's form, but it was much more powerful. It killed, or better said consumed every soul he came in contact with, going though towns on his way to us. We were just about to head out to stop whatever it was when it came knocking... It... It said it wanted Cass, it said it was there to collect on a deal..." Asam trailed off, remembering what happened to his friend. Gathering himself with a deep breath, he continued.

"Cass had no idea what deal he was talking about and we tried to tell it that. It kept saying it let Jack come back to life, it released his soul, in exchange for Cass's life, but... Jack never died, so we... We still don't know what it was talking about. All I know is that it took Cass and it wasn't satisfied. Like it knew he made a mistake, like..."

"Like it was the wrong Cass." Sam finished for him as he remembered Castiel's trip to Heavens to collect Jack's soul, when he died because he didn't have his grace. Their Jack. Their Castiel. Running a hand down his face, he felt a headache coming on. Of course Cass would do that. He was family and that is just something the Winchesters would do. If they ever got out of this mess...

"What about Jack?" NLucifer asked and both Sams replied at the same time.

"He's dead!/ He didn't make it." Both Sams snapped their eyes at one another, ASam wondering how his double could be so emotionless about it, and Sam wondering why is his lookalike trying to ease the news. He was very surprised at the sad sigh that escaped NLucifer and turned his baffled look upon his sad face. They both remained silent, Sam not sure what to say and ASam letting NLucifer have a moment. He knew he cared about their AJack and to learn that two Jacks lost their lives... It must have hurt, they were both connected to him in some level.

After a few minutes of quiet, NLucifer nodded to himself and finally asked. "OK, what's the plan? What do you need me... Us to do?"

"Not sure. There is another Jack, he seems to be running the show, and he needs us. Doubles. As many as possible. He already managed to pile four pairs in his – he said looking at Sam – world, but he drained himself. We figured we could help him bring some over."

"Ha! And you really think Gabriel is going to allow that?" NLucifer said, making Sam flinch at the loud laugh, but remained quiet, listening in and trying to figure out as much as he could.

"Then tell him to come with them." ASam tried.

"He wouldn't want to leave and he wouldn't want to let them go by themselves." NLucifer replied.

"Then order him to. You are still the _supreme ruler of Heaven_, right?" ASam added sarcasm to the mix and it made NLucifer size him up, surprised by the sudden tone in his voice, but eventually pulled a smile, intrigued by this sudden change in behavior.

"I see you picked up a few of my charms since we last spoke." NLucifer teased and ASam rolled his eyes, before delivering a stern glare that made NLucifer draw his hands in surrender mode. "All right, all right, I'll talk to him. He might be more _inclined_ to let them come if their uncles come... So... Can we come and play too?" There was a playful tone in his voice, but it wasn't vicious. It bore more child-like innocence than Sam expected. "Can we?" he added, raising his brow.

ASam glanced at his lookalike and there was a question lingering in his eyes. It was their world and if Sam didn't want him there, well it was his choice. But they both knew they could use a powerful player on their side. Sam thought about it for a moment, he knew Dean was going to be pissed, but... It wasn't like they haven't made worse moves. He really hoped that ASam was telling the truth, that this NLucifer was better than other versions. So he looked back at his double and with a small nod, gave him permission.

ASam nodded back with a small smile before turning back to the Devil.

"So can we?" NLucifer jumped up a bit, looking like an eager child that was past ready for his treat.

"Yes." ASam replied and NLucifer's eyes widened, as his mouth morphed into an O as he let his expression turn into a surprised one.

"Did you just say... _yeeeesss?_" NLucifer dragged on, teasing and Sam gasped at the realization. But ASam just kept his firm glare at the Devil, annoyed by his playful behavior in such a serious situation. He watched as NLucifer's mouth turned a wide smile, his eyebrows going up and down like they were saying _did ya?, did ya?, did ya?_

"Cut the crap. Go and bring them to that world." ASam finally said and Sam couldn't believe how the Devil just sunk down, his face pouting. He flinched when ASam pulled a single hair from his head and handed it to NLucifer. It baffled him how it worked, they were only in a dream and not in the physical world, but he didn't care right now. The word YES and NLucifer's playful expression lingered in his mind, bugging him.

NLucifer took the hair and with a wink he disappeared. ASam watched him dissolve into thin air and looked at his double. "You ok?"

After taking a deep breath, Sam nodded, his mind a bit relieved the devil was gone, but still filled with anticipation of his next visit. His eyes snapped back on his double when ASam said "There is something else you need to know..."

"Dean and I... My Dean... We already said YES to them. To the NLucifer you just met and to his brother." Sam watched him with eyes wide, some terror flickering in them, but said nothing. "We needed them to save... You know. It is always to save someone we care about. And to save the world."

Finally breathing in, letting the information sink in, Sam asked "And... And then after? They... They just left?" His voice shook a bit and he tried to hide it, but ASam picked up on that. Not wanting to go into much explaining, complicating things by saying they were actually possessed twice, he just nodded with a warm smile. Setting his hand on his double's shoulder for comfort, he turned towards the ocean.

Sam followed his gaze and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the sounds and the smells of the ocean relax him as much as he could, knowing when they woke up in the morning, two archangels they fought against most of their lives will be coming to their world and he allow it to happen.


	10. Dream a little dream of me

_Replies to reviews:_

_ncsupnatfan: _Uncomfortable is an understatement, lol, but yeah, it is going to get really scary for them both. The possession part, and the Jack question... You are really following my train of thoughts here... Yeah, somebody will help him. And then you are all going to find out just how different he actually is. As for the rebuilt – this is SPN. Everything is a snap of the fingers away. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Blondie20000: _Hard for him? He went pale a few dozen times and almost fainted just as much, but yeah... Hard. Lol.

_Summer: _NMichael! YAAAAAY!

_Secretwrittenword:_ I gotta tell ya... I really apreciate your reviews, nobody pays full attention to poor little Jay and he is the mastermind behind this whole thing. So I will give you an answer like I did to _ncsupnatfan_, yes, someone will help him, but in the next chapter and some interesting things are going to be reveled. Thanks for the review.

_MO: _Careful, your niceness is showing. You might spoil me with praise regarding the Steve story. I wonder what will you think of my next SPN story, the one I plan to do after this one... Oh, boy, I bet you will have a lot to say there. Don't worry, this chapter is just as crappy as the one before.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dream a little dream of me**

"Wake up." ADean said in a soft voice as he loomed over a very sleepy doppelganger and nudged him with his hand. Dean's eyes shot open and all he could see was the red skies behind his own face that was staring at him with a small smile. The air felt dry as he breathed it in and he could feel the sand underneath him, its incredible warmth. "Mornin' , sunshine." ADean added as he stepped back offering a hand.

Dean gave him a questioning look, but didn't take the hand. Instead he pulled himself up and dusted the red sand of his clothes. Looking around, there was just sand, everywhere, dunes and dunes of it all around them and nothing else in sight. One particular dune drew his attention, there was a small dash of wind that rolled of its top, lifting up some sand grands and when the wind reached him, he heard a voice, a light whisper. "Home."

Dean looked back at his double, seeing the lack of reaction made him wonder if he imagined it. ADean was standing, facing the dune and drew a sign before he brought his attention back on his double. "Ok, just over this dune, there is a small oasis... Well it is more like a small tree sprout surrounded by a patch of grass. We have to get to that and wait there. The dune will try to keep us away, hopefully, not as hard as it did the last time I was here..."

"Wait for what?" Dean interrupted. He didn't understand how climbing a dune can be a problem and he was much more interested in what lied behind it.

"For Lucifer to come." ADean replied and took a moment to observe Dean's face. After a few moments, just as Dean was about to ask what they were waiting for, ADean drew another heavy sign. "I know you are worried about your Sam... And you want to get this over with, so you can make sure he is all right..."

"Don't. You don't know me." Dean warned, sick and tired of everything, but knowing deep down that ADean was right.

"Oh, I don't? - ADean said with a raised eyebrow – I do, believe me, I do. Because I saw the look in your eyes, I know your top priority is Sam and it will always be Sam. I know that, because I am the same. I know that because every world I ever visited or every double I ever saw, no matter how different we are from one another, one thing is always the same. The care for Sam. It is just how we are programmed." ADean said with a serious face, almost like he was scolding Dean, but he was just trying to prepare him for what was over the dune.

"And I know, somewhere deep inside that head of yours you are thinking that maybe you should have went with my Sam and you should have sent your brother with me. In your twisted mind, you think he would feel safer because he would have this face beside him. And you also think I would see my Sam in him and try hard to keep him safe, and guess what? You would be right. I have done it before, I kept another Sam safe, cuz whenever I looked at him I saw my little brother."

Getting a bit up close and personal, just for the emphasis, ADean leaned forward and continued speaking, his voice a bit lower and deeper. " But believe me, this is better. Because your Sam will be expecting that face, he will be expecting Nick as Lucifer's vessel... He wouldn't not be expecting the man you will see here."

"Man?" Dean asked feeling just a bit intimidated by his own behaviour, even though he would never let it show.

"Man. Yes, man. Because in this world... Lucifer fell. And was reborn as a human. As us." ADean said and witnessed as Dean's eyes went comically wide and he held his breath. He let him have a moment to compose himself, to let that information sink in and then tried to ease his mind. "Like Anna. You know Anna?" ADean asked and when he got a blank nod he kept talking. "Same thing here. Only here, Lucifer fell to protect the humanity and keep Hell where it belonged."

"Ha...How?" Dean asked with a stutter, still trying to wrap his head around this idea, not knowing he was about to get hit with worse.

"By keeping the foreseen King of Hell on the right path and keeping him safe." ADean said and watched as Dean's cogs turned, as the realization dawned on him and as his wide eyes met ADean's once again. "Told you, every world... Always the same for us. And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way." After that he stopped talking, waiting for Dean to react, to say something.

Minutes and minutes passed by as ADean patiently waited and when Dean finally opened his mouth to talk, ADean did not expect the question, but wasn't bothered by it either.

"Wha... Where is his grace? When... When Anna fell..." Dean tried, his prime concern was the power level *Lucifer had at this point. If it wasn't in him, if it wasn't at his reach, then Dean just might be able to swallow it all a bit more easily.

"He gave it to our Jack. Made him a full nephilim again." ADean reponded and doubted a bit that Dean would believe him, but he didn't really care. "C'mon, we have to get a move on. We have been here forever and we really should go talk to him."

Dean, his mind still processing the information, just nodded and followed his doppelganger mechanically up the dune. ADean was a bit surprised the dune just let him pass, let them pass without the strong wind and the sand crumbling underneath them, but said nothing.

They were both astounded by the sight that welcomed them. It was breathtaking, the large green medow, small trees all around. They had to be cherry trees or something similar because they were blooming white-pinkish flowers. The entire place smelled like spring, with small wild flowers growing all around, with birds chirping and a stream running somewhere in the distance.

Dean looked at his double and had to smile at the baffled face and he nudged him, bringing him out of the shock. "Small oasis with a tree sprout, huh?" Dean asked, and started to wonder why a single tree sprout. What did it mean? He watched as ADean's eyes went over the entire oasis and saw the flicker of recognition as he set his eyes on a huge oak tree in the middle of the oasis. Dean figured there would be more palm trees in a place like this, but hey! It was a dream, not reality.

Adean started to walk down and Dean followed. They walked until they reach the tree and the man sitting at its basis, nose deep in a big book. As they reached him, Dean braced himself, because the closer they came, the more apparent it was that the man was him. The Devil. Wearing his own face.

The thing that ADean noticed was the book and he looked at it with great interest, as it was big and old looking, research material no doubt, but it intrigued him as how he brought it in the dream.

"Had a feeling I would be seeing you." Dean heard his own voice echo from the double that was sitting in front of him and he slightly gasped when *Dean brought his gaze to look at them. When those hazel eyes drifted from ADean to Dean, interest sparking in them as he set his eyes on another double. "But, I didn't expect you would be bringing company..." There was a knowing smile on *Dean's face and all Dean could do is watch him, those eyes so foreign to him.

"The worlds are..." ADean started and *Dean immediately interrupted him.

"Crumbling down?" he said and waited a moment before continuing. "Yeah, same here... Would you believe, they came looking for help..." A nostalgic smile caressed his face for a moment as he looked somewhere in the distance.

"Who?" Dean asked curiously and was again weirded out when those hazel eyes focused on him.

"My brothers and sisters... They asked me to find a way, to save their home... - *Dean huffed a smile - I fell to keep Hell where it belongs and they let Heaven crumble. And now they want my help." There was a slight hurt in his voice, Dean could pick it up, but he had no idea why exactly it was there. He didn't know the angels turned their back on *Lucifer centuries ago. It was partly deserved, but hurt nontheless. "So... What is the plan?" *Dean finally asked, refocusing on here and now.

"We need you to find a way, to come to their world... We all all gathering there, there is a version of Jack that has a plan, a way to fix it all... Maybe... Maybe you could take your pearl or..." ADean said but was cut off by *Dean.

"Nah, I'll just ask them for some juice. They wanted my help, I need something in return..." A smirk appeared on *Dean's face that was off for that face, but ADean knew he didn't mean anything bad by it. He knew, deep down, *Dean, or *Lucifer is happy to be able to help his family.

"Besides. - *Dean continued - I would love to see Jack again... Your Jack." Dean could see a genuine, bright smile in those eyes as he said the name, it was obvious this version of himself cared deeply about Jack... In fact any version he knew that had a Jack in their life was the same. They all cared about him, and Dean couldn't help but feel bad about what he wanted to do, what he almost did. What Chuck made him do.

"I am sorry... - ADean said with sadness in his voice - he... We'll bring him back."

A sudden jolt of thunder followed by red lightning tore the skies for a second as *Dean asked, his face deadly serious. "Bring him back from where?"

"We... We think the Empty took him..." ADean proceeded carefully and took a step back when *Dean Rose from his sitting position. ADean gulped and Dean gasped when those hazel eyes turned blood red as the anger washed over the devil. His breathing picked up and thunder tore the skies once again as the lightning hit a nearby tree, insenirating it completely.

*Dean, or rather *Lucifer stood still, breathing hard, his eyes darting the ground, his fists clenched with knuckles white. And when he brought that fierce gaze upon Dean and saw that terror in his eyes, he forced himself to calm. His eyes went green for only a moment before they mixed into that same hazel as the tree behind him.

"I... I thought you said his grace was gone." Dean whispered to ADean, never looking away from a potential threat.

"It... It was..." ADean replied, his eyes also focused on their third double.

They were both terrified even if they were trying to hide it. But their eyes were giving them away, focused on the devil and they flinched slightly whenever he made the smallest movement. With a deep sigh, *Dean looked down on the ground, it was almost like he was embarrassed. Forcing himself to make eye contact again, he let his eyes give out an unspoken apology and then spoke, sounding more like he was trying to assure himself then anything else.

"We will. We will bring him back. - he said nodding – We have to."

"Of course. You know we will do everything." ADean assured him and they exchanged a look that held some internal communication.

"Does... Does that mean you will help? You... You will come to our world?" Dean asked, not really wanting this guy near any of them. But he was surprised when he heard the response. It was like he forgot it was a *Dean in front of him and not just the devil, and like any Dean, he had a younger brother he would never leave behind.

"Yeah, me and Sammy will be there in the morning. If there is a way to stop our Heaven from crumbling and the souls to fall to Earth, then we will help anyway we can. But if at any point I am forced to choose between your world or my world and my brother..." he purposely trailed off, knowing they will understand what he meant to say.

Dean held his breath when *Dean started to approach him, and flinched a bit when the devil raised his hand at him and janked a hair of his head. "There Something from your world. I need it for the spell." *Dean explained with a smile, amused at Dean's reaction.

They all nodded at each other and ADean and Dean turned to go back, when Dean glanced back at his double. *Dean went back to sit at his oak tree and picked up the big book again. The book drew Dean's attention and he haltered for a moment. He turned fully to face the devil and *Dean looked back at him curiously.

"Where did you get that book?" Dean asked trying to read the cover, but *Dean held it open and all Dean could see where some strange symbols that reminded him of the tablets.

"Killed a bunch of witches and found this in their possession. Some Mega coven or something like that. They tried... Heck, I don't even know what they were trying. All I know they were taking virgins. We saved the gals and killed the witches, almost all of them, except one. The red-head got away." *Dean explained, focusing completely on Dean, still curious.

"Can you bring it with you? I... I think that is the book Jay asked for, the book of the Blessed." Dean responded pointing at the book and *Dean looked down on it. He gently took one hand to the front cover and closed the book revealing a sign, a symbol. It was a circle with fire inside it, a flame to be specific, shaped almost like a W. Underneath were lines, like letters in cuneiform, forming a word.

"Yup, the book of the Blessed." *Dean said with a nod, bringing his gaze from the cover back to Dean and Dean's eyes filled with a bit of wonder. If this version of himself can read the cover, he can surely read whatever is written inside. And that means they don't need to go and fetch Donatello. That means they can get this whole thing over just a bit faster.

"It is a very powerful book. Why does a version of Jack need it?" *Dean's eyes darted from one double to another, he seemed to be on alert again, suspicion written all over his face.

"We don't even know what it is and we certainly don't know what he wants with it. We will have to ask him when he comes to, he is a bit weak now." ADean responded and Dean was amazed at how the devil's face went from suspicious to worried in an instant. Dean was still having a hard time coming to terms to what happened between his Jack and him, and with his mother. Seeing concern about any Jack in every Dean he came across... It was making him think and dwell a bit about it all.

Dean watched as his face turned again, this time from worry to determination and *Dean said. "We will come. And we will bring the book."

Finally, they parted ways and as ADean and Dean walked silently back over the dune, Dean couldn't help but ponder about it all. Not just about Jack and Jay, but also about his brother. He was worried about him and about the Nlucifer he was meeting, but also worried as how he was going to tell him about this devil. A back of his mind also screamed danger at him, telling him there was something off about Jay and the request for that book.


	11. Let's feed the fire

_Replies to reviews:_

_ncsupnatfan:_ I have to keep everyone separated, otherwise they are all (all the Winchesters and all the readers) gonna develop a massive headache. I know I am having one right now trying hard not to forget or skip something. But this chapter... It is going to get a bit crowded. I am thinking of making a summary of it in the end. And I am glad you find it exciting, but it is going to get a lot more interesting. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Secretwrittenword_: You think it was easy for Dean to see a version of himself as the devil, but it wasn't. Luckily the book was a good distraction, and bottom-line? Dean is more scared of Michael then of Lucifer. I am going to be a very bad person and make his nightmares come true in this chapter. And thank you. I am glad you liked that explanation about Deans and their protectiveness when it comes to Sam. Love your feedback!

_Blondie20000:_ Yeah, Jay is up to a lot. If you meant with the book, oh, the things I plan with that book. But you are still to discover what the book does, and then out of the vastness of possible spells in it, which one will Jay choose? It is bad in Dean Winchester book, it is wrong. But sometimes you have to do something wrong to do something right.

_Summer:_ You missed one more Dean, but that is ok. I am glad someone has confirmed they are able to keep track. And i think you would be the oe bear hugged, considering how many of them there are, lol. Thanks for the review.

_MO:_ Yes, please. I wouldn't mind screwing everyone else, you take those two Deans. LOL.

OK everyone, you better brace yourself. It is about to get really crowded in the bunker.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let's feed the fire**

"Mmm..." mumbled Sam in his pillow, his head to heavy to lift up. He could hear his alarm going off, starting up the radio and a song playing:

"_Give it in or give it out  
We can blow it up  
Or we can blow it all out  
Get a little or get a lot  
It doesn't matter we'll never stop  
So wild, young and free  
Red hot and sugar sweet  
Come for a ride straight up to heaven  
Your rocket is ready  
And it started counting down"_

Sam reached out and tried to find the radio to turn it off, but his hand just couldn't find it. He would have to lift his head up and look for it, but he didn't really feel like doing that. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and try to forget it all. His mind wondered off towards that ocean, and even though it was the place where he met another Devil, a part of him just wanted to remain there. It was so peaceful, so calming, the sound of the waves, the smell of the ocean air, the sand in his toes...

"_BANG!"_

His radio shouted at him, making him flinch and raise his head, his hand instinctively going under the pillow. It was like someone purposely upped the volume on his radio for a second, and the irony of the song didn't help at all.

"_Bang! Say Da Da Da!_

_Tell me Yes, and let's feed the fire,_

_Bang, Bang! Say Da, Da..._

_Nothing less, I wanna hear a Yes!"_

Sam huffed getting up, annoyed and wondering if Chuck was toying with him right now. Though it would be more like their Lucifer to do something like this, Sam couldn't help but compare the two. At least Lucifer was always upfront about his intentions.

Sam's eyes widened at the thought. Did his mind just try to defend the Devil? He got off his bed and went to the small sink, opened the tap and splashed cold water in his face. This whole situation was getting to him, his mind is all over the place. A Devil was coming to their world, bringing a version of Michael with him and who knows what else, not to mention they already had three pairs of themselves to think about.

As he raised his head to take a look in the mirror, a thought wondered into his mind and he took a deep breath. How was he going to tell Dean? How was he going to tell him the two archangels they fought since what seemed like forever, were coming and he practically invited them.

A knock on the door startled him and he picked up his gun. Walking slowly towards the door, glancing at the clock to see it was just past 5 am, he held the gun on the door as he asked "Who is it?"

"The Sam that was with you in the dream." ASam responded quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else. Seemed like they all needed the sleep. Sam opened the door to let him in, but ASam motioned with his hand, telling him to come with. Sam nodded, placed the gun at the nearest surface he could find (the sink) and left his room to follow his look-a-like.

ASam lead him to the War room where they found two Deans and just one glance at the Dean leaning against the table told him it was his brother. Like all of the sudden he can identify him from a crowd of his doppelgangers. And Dean seemed to have the same ability as his eyes flickered with a spark of recognition when he set them on Sam.

But there was something else in Dean's eyes, something that had Sam worried, thinking about what was it Dean had seen in his double's dream. As they approached Dean took a sip of his coffee, laid the mug back on the table and picked up another one. Handing it to Sam, their eyes locked again and both asked at the same time " What did you see?/What happened in the dream?"

A moment of silence passed as they both looked away awkwardly, both unsure how to tell the other one. Dean ran his hand through his hair and Sam took a sip of his coffee before their eyes met again. Both opened their mouth to speak again, but no words came out as they were interrupted by ADean's voice.

"Somebody's coming."

All four turned their attention to the middle of the room where a rift was opening. First one to walk out was NSam, curiously looking around and a smile on his face with recognition in his eyes as he took in the appearance of the bunker. Next one was NDean, a bit more vigilant about his surroundings, and with a blank expression. They stood there watching each other for a moment until both NSam and NDean smiled at ASam and ADean. "Long time no see." NDean said with a smirk.

"You still owe me a blade." ADean retorted and NDean smiled. Luckily Dean had no idea which blade exactly they were talking about. Realizing that NDean wasn't the one he met, Dean followed his motions carefully, learning as much about him as he possibly could.

"Where are the others?" ASam asked and looked at NSam.

"It was decided Dad should stay behind. And the others..." NSam was interrupted by a pulse coming from the rift and Dean frowned. It was like he heard a voice making that pulse, but it was too quiet, he couldn't make what it was saying. The pulse occurred again and Dean's frown deepened as he heard the voice ask "~_Will you let me in?~"_ He looked at his brother when he heard a gasp from him and he was confused why Sam went pale in an instant.

"Yes." He heard ASam and ADean say, and as it hit him, he too gasped, eyes wide as two strips of light, one white-blue, another white-red came out of the rift and entered ADean and ASam respectively. His head shook involuntarily and all he could think was _This isn't happening._

He watched as ASam's eyes glowed red and ADean's eyes glowed blue and his breathing picked up. He must have went pale too, because the next thing he knew, he was stumbling, his own legs were giving up on him and Sam, his Sam was by his side saying something, but he could understand what. He could focus on his words as he kept his eyes on his doubles. What the fuck have they done?

"Dean! Dean! It's ok, Dean, it's gonna be alright." Sam's voice finally came through and Dean blinked and brought his gaze to his brother. He frowned at him again in confusion but had no time to ask the question as Sam kept talking. "It's gonna be ok, Dean. They... they are different."

_He knew? He knew!_ Dean's eyes went wide at his brother and Sam knew he should have spoken sooner. The shock still didn't quite pass him and he couldn't bring himself to react yet at what he considered to be his brother's stupidity and he flinched when he felt a hand on his other arm. As he looked up, his eyes met ADean's and he gulped. One word escaped his mouth in a form of a whisper.

"Michael."

"No, Dean. I am still me. I am behind the wheel, he is just the engine. Oh, and he says hi by the way." ADean said, but Dean was still blank from shook and couldn't process the information quite yet.

"So does Lucifer." ASam added and Dean started blinking fast, trying to understand what just happened. He felt his brother's hand still on his, an attempt of comfort and he yanked his hand away, anger flashing across his face.

"You... you knew about this?" he barely let out, asking Sam, praying he would tell him he didn't, but he knew that guilty look, oh, he knew it well.

"I... I just woke up Dean, I... I was trying to tell you, but the rift, it... It opened and... And it was too late. I... I am sorry." Sam barely managed and Dean took a deep calming breath. Turning his back on his brother, he took a few steps as they all watched him and he ran his hand across his face. He knew Sam was right, he had a point, it was all happening too fast. Sam didn't really have time to tell him. Taking another deep breath, not looking at the pair that said Yes, like he was pretending that if he didn't see them, they weren't really there.

Trying hard to compose himself, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Sam knew he screwed up. He should have said something straight away, give his brother a heads-up, but how was he supposed to know he wouldn't have the time. How was he supposed to know NLucifer and NMichael wouldn't come in their own meat-suits, but rather possess their doubles. I mean, sure, he agreed to let them come, knowing they could use the help, but this... He didn't expect this. Too bad his brother didn't know that.

"Dean, I... I am sorry, ok? But they are here now, and we can use all the help with can get." Sam knew it was a bad move to say that as soon as he said it, and he bit his tongue for saying it like that.

"Help? Really, Sam? Help? Last time we took that kind of help, we let a monster loose and he nearly destroyed..." Dean trailed off. He kept saying we, but it was his fault. He let that Michael in, and the world almost burned. He let that Michael in and... Jack used his soul to stop him. And how did Dean thank him for that?

Sam could see his brother clenching his fists, trying hard to remain calm, but Sam doubted he would succeed. He knew his brother well and he knew just how much was over his limit. Sam kept his eyes on his brother, just waiting for his outburst. And it came.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled cracking and swung his hand, and the mug that was on the table was sent flying away. A second passed and Dean froze when there was no crashing sound. He looked up, first at his brother that had a confused look on his face. He followed his gaze to the direction the mug went flying off to and saw an open rift.

And saw a version of himself standing there with a big book in his hands.

And saw a version of his brother standing there, holding his hand up, holding the mug levitating in the air.

Forget what Sam did. What the Hell did he do?

"Is that any way to treat guests?" *Dean looked at him before glancing around the room, stopping for a second at ASam and squinting his hazel eyes at him. As if he could see the devil inside, he smiled knowingly at him. *Sam motioned his hand and the mug flew slowly towards the table and settled back to where it was. *Sam could see the baffled expression on a pair of Winchesters and a smiled flashed on his face as he remembered that same expressions on a different pair. *Dean noticed it too, along with the silence and a somewhat guilty look on the ASam and ADean that he knew.

"Okeeeey... - *Dean said prolonging the word – It is getting a little crowded here. Maybe, um... Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" He asked and smiled at Dean's annoyed look. Yes, it was obvious they were all Winchesters, they were all a Sam and a Dean, but what else laid beyond that?

"Ok, I'll start. I am *Sam, I was a destined King of Hell and I am psychic." *Sam said with all his innocence and both Sam and Dean just stared at him, eyes wide, faces pale, breathing non-existing. And to prove that he is what he claimed to be, *Sam kept talking.

"You two are human." he said to Sam and Dean.

"You two are human, but with... angels inside?" he said squinting his eyes at ASam and ADean.

"And you two...You... I don't know what you are. You feel like... Like Jack, but..." he trailed off, looking at NSam and NDean.

"Nephilims." NSam said with a slightly shy tone and NDean nodded proudly. "Gabriel is our father."

_Holy sh..._ both Sam and Dean thought. If no one thought it was possible, Dean sure proved them wrong when he went paler than a white rag, his skin almost turning a slight shade of green. It was when NDean looked at *Dean and asked "What about you? You still haven't introduced yourself..."

There was a smirk on *Dean's face that made Dean want to vomit, but also to hug his brother tightly, cover his ears so that he could hear...

"Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name..." *Dean practically sung and Dean gulped, his eyes on his brother. Sam just seemed confused and not sure what was being implied here. But his attention was drawn to *Sam as he said frowning, as if he was in deep concentration.

"There... There are two more pairs here... In the bunker... A GSam that is good with his hands" *Sam said playing with his fingers.

"A GDean that had his DNA genetically altered and can now shrink and grow." *Sam said looking weirdly at his hands.

"A !Sam that is good with... witchcraft?" *Sam said sniffing the air.

"And a !Dean that is... WOW! A freaking Dragon?!" He said with such excitement, he reminded a few Deans of a much younger version of their brother. The version that was never in the cage, the version that was never tormented by Lucifer.

"There... There is also an angel..." *Sam started and Sam finished, his voice almost a whisper. "Castiel..." Aside from *Sam and *Dean, the others seem to recognize the name, so *Sam didn't bother with it much. But then...

"Dean! There is a Jack here... But he is weak." *Sam said to his brother, who couldn't hide his surprise, nor the worry in his eyes.

"Where?!" *Dean all but screamed and was out the door and down the hall before *Sam could even say a word. Sam and Dean went after him, and ASam nodded at NSam and NDean as if he was giving them permission to go too, but he was just conveying the words of their uncle NLucifer.

Poor Cass jumped out of his chair when the door slam open and a *Dean stumbled in. The angel grew more vigilant and more pale as another *Sam ran in, then another Sam and another Dean and another NSam and another NDean, and he didn't know who is who any more. His breathing hitched for a second and his blade slid down to his hand.

"No, Cass, don't..." Dean said seeing what Cass was doing, knowing he isn't a match for *Dean. Cass's eyes darted from the Dean that spoke back on the one closest to him, closest to Jay. He gasped when *Dean looked at him, tilted his head and let the volcano redness of his eyes show, his expression daring the angel to try and do something.

"Dean..." *Sam said trying to reach through to his brother, the single word bearing so much meaning, the tone telling him to calm down and not act like a loose cannon. Sam and Dean reached Cass and were about to pull him away when Sam froze.

Dean didn't realize it at the moment, he was focused at Cass and didn't see it straight away, but when he did... His entire world came crashing down seeing that expression on his brother's face. Those eyes... those red eyes. *Dean seemed to have picked up on the distress in the room and the look in Sam's eyes, oh he has seen that before.

He never wanted to see that look again, he never wanted to have any Sam look at him with such fear, such terror. He blinked fast a couple of times, the emerald coating the red dimming it to hazel and he snuck one more horrified look at Sam before he hung his head low. Embarrassed wouldn't even began to cover it as his lip trembled with the whisper.

"I am sorry." He said trying to sound as small as possible, pulling back slowly, tears filling his eyes. There was another stab in the heart that ripped right through him when he saw Dean trying to talk to his brother and to hug him and conceal him from everything and Sam just... He looked at his own brother with the same fear in his eyes and pushed him off, pushed him away. Oh, shit, what has he done?

He ran out of the room and with a heavy sigh his *Sam followed, his eyes giving out apologize to everyone. Dean was trying to calm Sam down, but Sam kept pushing him away, not sure what was real anymore, not sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Was it Him? Was it really Him, again? Or was it the hallucinations? Did he break down again? Is he going to start seeing Lucifer everywhere again? His breathing came out in short breaths, panic arising in him and his heart threatening to blow from the hard and frequent beating.

And then there was another NDean, and then there was another NSam reaching down to him and then he screamed when he saw his own eyes glowing with the golden color... And then everything went black.

"What did you do?!" Dean shouted holding his unconscious brother in his arms tight, both of them on the floor.

"He was hyperventilating, and he wasn't going to calm down with you in his face. He needs to rest. And then he needs to wake up to a face that isn't yours or his own." NSam explained with an almost blank expression. There was slight sadness in his tome, but Dean didn't pick up on it. His prime concern was Sam. And he needed to get him out of there.

NDean approached and squatted next to them saying "Let me help." But Dean just shot him a firm glare, a dangerous one that said 'back off', so with his hands raised NDean did just that. It wasn't like Dean could hurt him or anything, NDean wanted to respect his wishes and let him try and take Sam to his room all by himself. Sam was his weight to bear, especially after what just happened.

Dean took Sam's hand and threw it around his neck. His other hand hugged Sam's back around his chest and with great effort and a loud grunt; Dean lifted him from the ground and dragged him out the door. Both NSam and NDean sighed watching him go.

Cass was still in shock, watching it all happen, darting every Winchester in the room. He could sense NLucifer and NMichael somewhere in the bunker, he could sense *Lucifer now too. He could sense the demon blood in *Sam, but what baffled him the most and maybe scared him the most is what he could sense with the two that were in the room with him.

NSam took a look at Cass and gave him a sheepish smile and then turned to see the pale figure sleeping on the bed. He walked over to him and his hand went to caress his cheek when Cass stiffed up and yelled "Don't!"

NSam still set his hand on the kid and smiled at him. Cass seemed confused now, but looked up at NSam as soon as he started talking. "I know, Cass, I can feel it. He doesn't bear the light like we do, he isn't made in that way. But he won't reject the light unless he feels threatened by it, or unless the light tries to interfere." NSam said, never lifting his gaze from Jay.

"You... I can sense Gabriel's grace inside you." Cass spoke slowly, still trying to wrap his head around all that he saw.

NSam smiled at that and turned to the angel. "I am his son. In my world, I was born as a nephilim. It is a long story..."

"But then... Lucifer..." Cass said and NSam finished for him.

"Couldn't possess a nephilim... Like I said, a long story, one that isn't important right now. What is important is that we heal this kid."

"We can't. – Cass said – Like you said, we are made of light and he isn't. He is made of darkness and only darkness can heal him."

"Not all of us are made of light." NSam simply stated looking at the doorframe. Cass followed his gaze and gasped when he saw NDean standing there with an amused look, or rather he gasped when he sensed the darkness inside of him.

Worst part? It wasn't the Mark of Cain kind of darkness. It was like it was infused in his blood, like he was a nephilim of the darkness. Like he was... Just like Jay. And as NDean began his approach to the bed Jay laid on, his eyes glowed silver and he took a deep breath as he set his hand on Jay's forehead. It was scary for Cass to watch, but he let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding when Jay opened his eyes and they too glowed silver.

* * *

A/N: The song that was blasting on the radio was a rock song called 'Bang!' from a Russian Band called Gorky Park, they were very popular in the late 80s in the States. The word 'Da' means 'Yes' in Russian.

Ok, one more time, just so there is no confusion.

1\. !Dean and !Sam are from the story where Dean is a dragon.

2\. GDean (Giant!Dean) and GSam are from a story where Dean is a sizeshifter.

3\. ADean and ASam are the original Winchesters from "Abomination" and "Fallen angel", they are Angelic Vessels. (therefore A in front of their names)

4\. NSam and NDean are from the story where Sam is a nephilim (and in "Abomination" I made NDean a nephilim too, therefore N in front of their names)

5\. *Dean and *Sam are from a story where Dean is a fallen angel Lucifer (and in "Fallen angel" I made *Sam out to be psychic)

6\. That just leaves the original Sam and Dean.

Six days. Six pairs.

They are on their last day and there is so much left to be done.


	12. Drama school

A/N: So I managed to find some time and write a sequel to that Steve Roger's story, if anyone's interested...It is called 100 year old lover, it is on my profile. For those who have read it already... Thank you all for awesome reviews!

_Replies to reviews:_

_ncsupnatfan: _Yeah, poor Sam and Dean seeing what Chuck has made of them in other worlds... Uf, that was tough. Hopefully, they will overcome it a bit in this chapter... Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Blondie20000: _It is one big mess of Winchesters. And no, the monster Deans aren't the weirdest, they are the coolest by my account! Both Sam and Dean are living their own horror movie, but they are both going to find out it could have been worse. Thanks for the review!

_Summer: _Yay, Dichael! (load of hearts). Like I told Blondie, the boys are having a hard time, but it could have been worse. Besides, once they realize (Dean especially) what Jay's next move is, he will be on board again. Thanks for reading!

_Secretwrittenword: _ Glad the key helped, I had to write it, it was getting very very confusing. Jay is fix, all good to go, and now it is Jack's turn. Chuck definitely has a God complex and here is the best part. He is going to get a taste of his own medicine.

_MO: _**...** No comment **...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drama school**

It was early, too early in the morning for anyone to be up, yet half of the bunker was awake. ASam and ADean were with NSam and NDean in the war room, while *Dean hid in one of the spare rooms, his brother trying hard to pull him out of his guilt. And Dean? Dean was where he has always been, by his brother's side, by his brother's bed, watching him sleep.

He could see Sam tense up in the dream, but every time that happened, Dean tried to reach out to his hand and just before he could make it, Sam would ease back into a dreamless sleep, so Dean pulled his hand back. The words of the NSam that put his brother in this sleep kept echoing in his head "_he needs to wake up to a face that isn't yours or his own_".

Dean sighed deeply, running his hand over his face and bringing it back on his eyes. Why did he let this happen? When was that point where things like this were normal for them? What happened to those two boys that followed their father's footsteps and went on hunting trips? When did it all go from saving people to saving the world? From going against monsters to going against God himself? And why them? Out of all the people in the whole white world, why did it have to be the two of them?

There was an almost silent knock on the door, and before Dean could open it and tell whoever it was to fuck off, Cass entered slowly, not wanting to wake Sam if he was still asleep. Right behind him followed Jay, his face deadly serious, that boyish charm and that playful look in his eyes gone along with that annoying chewing-gum. "Dean, can we talk?" Cass asked and he could see Dean deciding if he should tell them to go to Hell or not.

Walking out and closing the door, but not all the way, Dean gave Cass a look that said he was listening, but bore the warning that it better be important.

"Dean..." Cass started and already Dean rolled his eyes at his tone.

"No, Cass, don't. I know what you are going to say and no. I will not leave him, I will not listen to anything else any version of me or of him says... – and Dean turned to Jay just in time to stop him from interrupting him – And I will certainly NOT listen to anything you have to say. I have had it. In the past few days, I have lost mom, I have lost Jack, I... I could be losing Sam now too, he won't be talking to me after what happened, and you..."

Pausing a bit, he gave Cass a deep glare, a feeling of betrayal hit him and Dean continued with disgust in his eyes "You... A look-a-like of Jack's comes along and faints a bit, and you are by his side twenty-four seven. You left us and joined this kid, that only looks like Jack, but he isn't him, he isn't your responsibility. He... He ISN'T HIM!" Dean's tone went up an octave, but not to high as not to wake his brother. No matter how pissed off he was right now, Sam was still priority one. "So, don't. Just leave it be." He said and turned to go back in Sam's room.

"You're right. I am not him." Jay said with a firm and maybe slightly angry voice and Dean turned ready to give him a piece of his mind, to tell him to go back to whatever Hell he crawled out of, but before he got the chance, Jay said something that stopped him dead in his tracks. "I am not him, but I can bring him back."

Dean froze for a second, words stuck in his throat, his mind trying to come to terms with what the kid just said. Was it even possible? To bring Jack back? And if they did, what would they bring back? The soulless shell, or worse the soulless shell with Michael's powers? Was there slight hope they could just bring the human side of him back? That pure child-like innocence and those eyes that looked up at Dean with some strange brightness in them?

"I can bring him back, every bit of him. – Jay stated and Dean's eyes went wide – But I need your help. And Sam's."

"Wha... What do you need?" Dean's voice shook just a bit as he asked.

With a deep sigh, Jay started, knowing well he needed to explain in depth if he wanted Dean on board. "Just like certain things had to happen for the puzzle to fall into line, for you to go and bring the other doubles to this world, certain things have to happen for me to be able to bring Jack completely back."

"First off, his mind... He is in the Empty. – he raised his hand when Cass gasped – The empty has agreed to let him back. His powers... I have that taken care off as well. His soul... I need Rowena and the Black Grimoire to sorta cram those three parts of him back into his body, bind them together and in place... But to do that we he need a soul..." Jay trailed off a bit, not sure how to convey what needed to be done.

"Well?! How do we get his soul?" Dean asked eagerly and with slight hope in his voice.

"We don't." Jay replied. "We take someone else's."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cass asked Dean as he opened a secret drawer in the bunker's library to pull out the Black Grimoire. Opening the cloth that was wrapped around it, he removed it and swiped his hand over the black covers, looking at it for a moment. Then he took a deep breath as he turned to his friend.

"Yeah, Cass. I get it now. I mean, I still don't understand what the kid plans to do exactly and maybe... Maybe he can't tell us, but... He is going to bring Jack back. He is going to bring him back , Cass, the whole of him..." Dean repeated, like Cass didn't know, like he wasn't there when Jay told him., and it made Cass's lips twitch into a small smile.

"I... I still can't... – Dean started as his brows pinched together – I still can't believe we are going to trust them... All of them... I mean, the dragon and the sizeshifter I can deal with. Heck, the nephilims I could even deal with, they are still us deep down... But the others..."

"Dean..." Cass started, trying tot find the words to ease his friend's mind, but Dean interrupted.

"NO, Cass. Don't... It is them. It is Michael and it is Lucifer and it is another Lucifer and... I just can't... For Christ sake, there is a psychic version of *Sam, Cass, probably humped up on demon blood and..."

"He isn't drinking demon blood, Dean." Cass said making Dean frown at him.

"Wha... what?" Dean asked a bit confused.

"That *Sam was born like that. Azazel did give him a drop of his blood, but that left his system the very next day and it meant nothing. His own brother was vary of his powers as well, but learnt later on that his own guidance of *Sam made it impossible for *Sam to turn evil." Cass explained as he watched Dean's confusion rise. As an angel, Castiel is still able to feel if a Sam has demon blood in his system, but the other things...

Seeing the look on Dean's face, Cass let out a sigh, and before Dean could even ask how he knew all that, Cass continued to talk. "Jay showed me. He showed me every life of every Winchester here, his own included."

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Dean asked, a little paler in tone, a little short of breath.

"Yes, I did. He isn't just a Winchester by association, he is a Winchester by blood..." Cass said trailing off, watching Dean run his hand down his face, every new set of information wearing him down. Still Cass pushed forward, knowing he had to persuade Dean, get him on board if there was ever going to be any chance for any of this to work.

"Yes, Dean, he is a Winchester and the son of the Devil too. A very darker version of the devil, the Mark of Cain version." Cass said and it made Dean snap his head back on the angel with his eyes wide. Cass kept going, nodding to emphasise "Yes. You see, there are far worse versions of any of us then what you have in this bunker now."

"Here you have a NLucifer and NMichael who would follow their nephews to the end of the world and beyond. You have *Lucifer who fell to save *Sam and humanity. But there is also our version of Lucifer. There is also that AUMichael that possessed you..."

"There is a Lucifer out there who never had the Mark removed and he killed and tortured and forced himself on Sam... On Samantha, making her the bare a nephilim for him... Making her give birth to Jay... There are bad, worse versions of us all out there, Dean. Even you..."

"There is a version of you that Sam never got to cure. There is a Mark of Cain version of you that made Sam drink blood again, your blood, demon blood and that version of you, that _KNIGHT OF HELL, _decided he needed a king and decided that his little brother should be the king..." Cass watched Dean turn even more pale, his hands shaking at the mere thought, his breath hitching as Dean darted the ground trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Throughout the years you have teamed up with some people, monsters, angels the old you would never even consider. Tell me, how is teaming up with a better version of the devil, or of Michael... How is that not the same?"

Dean finally brought his gaze up on the angel, fear, sorrow, worry all flashing in his eyes. But deep down Dean knew Cass was right. Not just about teaming up with the bad guys. Those weren't the bad guys, Chuck made them out to be like that. Chuck was the villain of this story not them. Chuck was the one that manipulated every story, every universe, everyone. Chuck was the one that had to be stopped. By any means necessary.

* * *

Red eyes.

Nick's face and red eyes.

Red eyes.

Sam's face and red eyes.

Red eyes.

Dean's face and red eyes.

Sam gasped coming out of the nightmare and prompted himself in the bed, trying to catch a breath. He flinched, but calmed immediately seeing Jack by his side... Or was it Jay?

"J...Jack?" Sam asked blinking the sleepiness away, his voice a bit coarse. Jay handed him a bottle of water and looked at him with some fake annoyance in his eyes as he retorted.

"Jay. Not Jack. "

Sam huffed a laugh as he swung his legs of his bed and looked back at the kid.

"You sure? What, you lost the gum?" Sam teased a bit, trying to ease the tension he bore, trying to get his mind of the things he saw, of those red eyes that would always come back to torment him... He flinched when he felt a cold hand on his and he snapped out of his thoughts, looking down on Jay's hand on his in some sort of weird attempt of comfort. The weird part wasn't the hand, the comfort it gave, it was that flash of sadness Jay had in his eyes, that tear that almost escaped and when Jay tried to pull his hand away, Sam grabbed it, making Jay look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked with his typical worry, with his typical need to help everyone around him, with the kindness of his nature.

"I... I am sorry – Jay said pulling on a fake smile – I just... I miss..." he trailed off, looking away. Yeah, that sold it, Sam took the bait. Someone should really give Jay a reward, this is going to be his Oscar worthy performance.

"Hey... You can talk to me. Maybe... Maybe I can help, and if not... I'll just listen. Sometimes even having someone to listen helps..." Sam said, completely forgetting about red eyes and Lucifers and the end of the world, focused on the now, on this kid and his hurt.

"I miss my mom." Jay said looking back up at Sam, now with a few tears piling up in his eyes. Sam extended his arm, offering a hug and Jay happily leaned in, letting Sam wrap his arms around him in comfort. But the next second Jay pulled away with a whisper "This isn't helping..." and looked back at a somewhat confused Sam. Why wouldn't a hug be helpful? Still, Sam's expression was a comforting one, and even though Jay pulled away, Sam still had his hand on his, urging him to talk, showing him he is there to listen.

To that, Jay huffed a laugh and said "You know... You are the one that reminds me most of her. The others, they would react to everything a bit differently, but you... You are the only one that acts and reacts just like her..." Jay trailed off for a second, he seemed like he was deep in his thoughts and Sam didn't want to disrupt that, no matter how strange he found the fact that he reminded Jay of his mother. How did he even know her that well to know how she would react?

But then, all of a sudden, Jay decided to change the subject. "Those Lucifers out there... - and Sam flinched and backed away – just... Just hear me out. I know how you feel, I understand. But they are one of the best versions of themselves out there and bottom line? We need them."

"No... no..." Sam shook his head vigorously. "The... The NLucifer that came with NMichael... That one I might have been able to bare, but... when I saw those eyes on *Dean... He... He is possessing a version..."

"NO, he's not. The *Lucifer you saw, the red eyes you saw... It was *Dean, it was..." Jay tried, but Sam cut him off.

"NO, I can't... I can't... You... You have no idea what he has done, you have no idea what our Lucifer was like." Sam shook his head again, his hands shaking, panic starting to set in. And when he brought his gaze to Jay again, and saw the _I-know-you-can_ look in his face, the confidence Jay had in him, he shook his head again, closing his eyes tight and bringing his head down. "I can't..." he whispered.

"You can't? YOU CAN'T?" Sam snapped his head up at the tone in Jay's voice and flinched when the kid stood up angrily.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME?" Jay shouted, breathing harder, clearly getting upset. "You think I don't have nightmares about him? You don't think he haunts me every day?!" The room started to shake a bit, some books feel off the shells and the room suddenly got a lot more colder. Jay turned his back to Sam as he kept talking.

"You... You had it easy! You had to deal with a toned down, prime time, T rated version. I on the other hand had to deal with a Mark of Cain, corrupted, true evil version. I had to feel everything he did to my mother while I was still inside her. I had to feel just how powerless I was compared to him, not being able to stop him from raping her, tearing her apart over and over, laughing at her humiliation. And I was powerless to stop him, I was always powerless to stop him, even after I was born. Castiel died to trap him, but it was in vain. Dean said yes to Michael to stop him, but he just tore him apart too..."

Sam was taken aback by this sudden outburst, but maybe even more by the fact that the more Jay spoke, the less anger there was and more pain. Tears in his eyes were evident again, his clenched fists slowly loosening in defeat as he turned to Sam.

"And you... All you kept doing is sending me away, trying to protect me... - he said a bit bitterly – trying to shield me from him instead of letting me do what I was meant to do. What Crowley always said I should do! You... You should have let me do it... - Jay's voice grew weaker, grew softer – You should have let me stop him before he took you again..." The last few words were nothing but a whisper, and as much as Sam wanted to comfort the kid, realizing the version of himself Jay had in his life was really important to him, he was still vary. He didn't know that if he said anything, it would trigger the kid again, and despite the fact this was Jack, it still wasn't him.

But Jay seemed to have calmed, seemed to have toned down and he walked to Sam's bed and sat next to him and to Sam's surprise, he hugged him around the waist tight, more tears spilling, running down his face as he sobbed and clung onto Sam.

Sam carefully placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, uncertain how to act, but the touch was enough for Jay to open up even further and Sam gasped when he heard him say. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't save everyone..."

Million thoughts went through Sam's head, million questions nagged in his mind. But his protective nature came up unconsciously and as Sam pondered over what he just heard, his arm went and wrapped around the kid tightly and he started rocking back and forward in a soothing motion.

They stayed like that for a good half an hour when Jay's sobs finally toned down and he broke the hug, a bit blushed and embarrassed. He darted the ground as he said. "I... I am sorry, I didn't mean to dump this all on you..."

"That's... that's ok... I said I would listen." Sam replied a bit warily, but relaxed as he saw that that drew a smile out of the kid and made him look up at Sam.

"Would you help me? Please? Help me bring my family back?" Jay asked, his lower lip trembling, his eyes red from crying, but with slight hope in them. Sam opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wanted to help, he really did, but having to face those red eyes again... He was trying to force himself to say something, to even give out a nod.

"You don't have to go out there right now. - Jay suddenly said – I... I could use your help somewhere else, if you would be willing..." That spiked Sam's attention.

"There is a certain red-head witch that is about to be run down by demons... How about we go save her?" Jay asked peeking up and smiling brightly. Sam had to return that smile and nod. Rowena was a friend and if she needed help, Sam would be there. Anything to prolong seeing certain people in the bunker.

And as Jay waited for Sam to change and wash up, he was smiling to himself. He knew the best way to help Sam is to have him help someone else. Sam will be the one to tell Rowena about the others. Sam would be the one to convince her to work with two Lucfiers and a NMichael after being killed twice by Lucifer and possessed by AUMichael.

And as much it was a performance on his part, as much as he forced every word out of his mouth, it still felt good. It felt good to let it out, to let go some of that anger. And Jay smiled brightly to himself. After all, he was about to meet his adoptive father's mother. He was about to meet Nana.

* * *

A/N: Anyone interested in reading a short story where Dean made Sam drink demon blood? Sure, here you go... The story is called Loyalty To A King by Another Writer Who Loves. Enjoy.

_MO_: How was that for a comeback? I bet it either left you speechless with steam coming out of your ears or it had you cursing at me the whole day, LMAO. I am sorry, I just had to, you left such a perfect opening... But you know I love you, so here is a proper reply. I will quote a very smart demon who once said "Am I the only game piece on the board that doesn't underestimate those denim wrapped nightmares!?"


	13. Wicked Witch of the Winchesters

_Replies to reviews: _

_*_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed _X100 year old virgin _and _Another day in Paradise_

_ncsupnatfan: _Yes, Jay's mother was a female version of Sam Winchester, and that makes him a real Winchester. They will be coming together now to help Jay bring back Jack and then again for the final battle. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Blonide20000: _Ro is going to have a field day with all the information that will be thrown her way. I am glad you felt for Jay and his back story, yeah... Mark Of Cain Lucifer, the worst version possible. And Jack... Let's just say that this death experience will change him a bit. Just a bit. Tnx for the review.

_Summer: _Ok, as per our discussion (mostly mine and Blondie's with you in the backround), each reader was paired with a Winchester. So you get Nephilim Dean. _Blondie _gets Giant Dean (be kind and let her borrow the pool covers), _Sectretwrittenword _gets Angelic Dean (complete with Michael inside). _Ncsupnatfan_ gets Nephilim Sam. Castiel is married to our friend so he is off limits. _Jelena,_ Dean is all yours. _MO, _Blondie thought you should have Lucifer Dean, so there. And that just leaves me with... Sam. Yeah, I can work with that.

_VegasGranny:_ Sorry, I am still learning how AO3 works. The whole Jay thing... Was a performance, but it doesn't make it any less true. Or any less painful for him. Sam works best if he is preoccupied with saving someone else, so... And I forgot to ask if you want in on our little pairing game _Summer _and _Blondie _had me start... Take your pick on what's left. Thanks for the review.

_Star Eye: _Glad to have you on board, happy you like the name and this weird story. You don't know me yet, but I am full of insane ideas, so brace yourself. Lol. Thanks for reading and leaving a review, it means a lot. You can also take your pick on the leftover Winchesters.

_Secretwrittenword: _The soul bit does sound ominous, that what I was going for, but you can relax, all will be clear in this chapter. And we will see a bit of Jay's affection for Nana. Lol

_MO: _

-_Endgame:_ *takes a deep shuddering breath while staring a bit sadly at the screen.

-_X100 year old virgin: *_stares at the screen with hurt written on her face

-_Another day in paradise: _* snaps out of it. No, 'm fine, 'm fine. It's not like someone took my gift and threw it away... I mean I was being a bitch, but you were being a jerk, and I thought... No, 'm fine, it's fine. All is fine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wicked Witch of the Winchesters**

Rowena was sitting in her favourite arm chair and trying to focus on enjoying her tea. There was constant growling outside, shadows banging on her windows and door. She sighed, annoyance on her face and posture, but slight fear in her eyes.

The day has suddenly turn into night, various creatures roamed the Earth and she knew it wasn't good. It was bad. It was apocalypse bad. But it wasn't her problem. No. Not her problem. She tried to take a sip of her tea when new loud banging came from another window, making her flinch and sigh again.

Something stronger. Yes, she definitely needed something stronger. She reached into her purse that was on the coffee table and pulled out a flask with bourbon inside. She opened it and pour a bit into her tea, before setting it back into the purse. She took a deep breath with the cup in front of her and nodded.

Just as she was about to take another sip, a demonic form managed to weasel its way into her home pass all the wardings and shields she was able to put up. Needless to say she was stumped and managed to spill her tea all over her favorite arm chair. She quickly sat the tea cup on the table, slowly rising from her chair as the demonic form materialized into a body.

"Impossible!" Rowena gasped setting her eyes on her former friend, a Botox filled old witch, the one responsible for expelling her out of the Grand coven. And as Olivette stood before her with her head raised high, the blond's red lipstick mouth quirking into a semi-smile, Rowena's eyes widened. This was a problem.

A witch as powerful as Olivette would be hard to fight off when she was alive. But now that she is dead and her soul twisted into a demonic one (more by her own actions and lifestyle then Hell itself), she would be impossible to take down.

"You do know there isn't such a word in our vocabulary, dear." Olivette started as her eyes turned black for a moment. She took a firm step forward, making Rowena take a vary step back.

"I suppose you know why I am here." She added taking another step forward, darting her advisory. With a flick of her hand, Rowena threw a spell at at her, but it just dispersed right into the witch. Rowena took another step back as Olivette took another forward, looking amused at her sister's attempt.

"You were always a good judge of the situation. I do have a score to settle..." Olivette was hit by another spell as Rowena backed away again, but that one too dispersed to her demonic form. She looked at the spell hit her and laughed when it did nothing. Raising her head she said "Yes... Those spells don't really work on demons that can materialize their own form, and not take a vessel."

Another threatening step forward, another shaky step back, but at least those words gave Rowena an idea. She ran into her dining area, while Olivette followed slowly, knowing Rowena had no where to hide, no where to run. But Rowena wasn't running. Rowena was trying to find a certain hex bag. And the minute she found it, she threw it at Olivette.

The demon-witch caught the bag, feeling its contents upon a single touch and smiled amusingly at her former friend.

"All right, I'll bite. Let's see what you can do with this." Olivette said and was curious of the Latin order Rowena gave. "_Defigere Et Depurgare"_. Well, she was curious and amused until she felt something, something deep inside her chest, and she started coughing, more and more... And it was starting to turn nasty.

See, in a normal demon in a meat-suit, it would cause the body to expel the demon, cough it out, like Raul did way back when Rowena first met the Winchesters. But Olivette wasn't in a meat-suit, so it cased first her lips to decay and then slowly starting from her throat up to her mouth and her cheeks too. It really was a gruesome sight, like died mummy skin, bits of it detaching themselves and flying off like ash in the wind.

Once the demon-witch realized what was happening, she threw away the hex bag, causing the spell to come to a complete halt. Breathing hard, she was clearly pissed, all her anger directed at the other witch. Olivette got really close and personal, cornering Rowena and getting into her face. Rowena gulped as Olivette's brown eyes flickered to the demonic black, her disgusting mouth spitting as she spoke "Nice try, sister... But it's going to take a lot moreeaeaaaaaaaaa..." suddenly she started screaming, and her form dissolved in a huge pile of smoke that flickered red in from of Rowena's eyes before vanishing, leaving behind the demon knife that took her down.

With erratic breathing and a heart rate that threatened to turn into a heart-attack, Rowena brought her gaze up to see Sam Winchester standing there. And was she glad to see him. And just as she was starting to calm down, Jay, or what she thought to be Jack walked from behind Sam, with that same innocent smile and that that "Hello" and it made her heart go into an over drive.

"Hey, hey, hey... - Sam said running to her and grabbing her before she fainted – it's ok, it's ok." But her eyes were glued to the kid who for a second was confused by her reaction. Sam figured it out first and quickly added. "He... He's not Jack. He is, but he is a different version. He's ok, he's all right." Rowena took a second before swallowing hard and nodding, implying she is good now. Well, good enough for Sam to let go, anyway.

With a shaky voice she said "Well... Let me guess. The world is ending and you need my help to do something monumentally stupid to make a slim chance we save the world... Again?"

Sam huffed a smile replying "Something like that."

"Well, what is it now? What fundamentally evil higher being are we going up against this time?"

With a _Oops_ look in his eyes, Sam answered. "Chuck."

She involuntary shook her head, baffled by that information for a second before she started nodding and let some sarcasm spill out. "Sure, why not? We already battled against the Devil, God's sister, why not God himself, He is next in line, right?!" She looked straight into Sam's eyes, slight fear flickering in her eyes. "I would say you Winchesters are going to be the death of me, but you and I already know that, don't we Sam?"

Another _Oops _serious face on Sam's face. "Things might be a bit more complicated now..."

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Rowena let out standing on top of the stairs above the War room, having just entered the bunker and set her eyes on a sea of Winchesters beneath her. They all shot a look up and she gasped at the unison of the action. Some had curious looks on their faces, others a look of mere recognition, whilst a very few, well, technically just one pair looked at her with anger. She slowly stepped down the stairs and was a bit freaked by the gaze of a dozen Winchesters following her every move.

"Alright, move along! We talked about this! Give her some space to walk through, give her some room... - Dean's voice echoed through the crowd – Talk amongst yourselves or something." The path to the library cleared as they all moved and she walked forward scared, but with all the dignity she could muster. Right behind her walked Sam and Jay, following her to the library.

Rowena gasped again when she saw Jack's body on the table in the library, and suddenly she felt anger rising up along with bile. The kid was a sweetheart, so pure and innocent and then Chuck let him burn his soul, he burnt it whole and saved her from Michael. Sure, he did kidnap her afterwards, but even in his soulless condition, he wanted to do the right thing. Until Chuck killed him.

Seeing Jack lying motionless on the hard table, his eyes scorched out made her angrier then she has ever been, but also more determined. Were those maternal instincts that woke a few centuries too late or was it the fact that the kid didn't deserve any of that, it didn't matter. What mattered was that in that moment, she vowed to herself to do whatever it takes to bring him back.

"Right. – she said moving towards to body and setting her purse on a chair – Let's do this." Just as she said it, there was some commotion outside, a ?Dean shouting something and others trying to calm him down, so Sam excused himself to go see if he could help with whatever it was, leaving Rowena with Jay. She started pulling some vials containing herbs and stuff that was normal to use in any spell; that would help it or enhance it. And as she started the preparations, she could see Jay's slow and weary approach, but she said nothing, instead letting him speak.

Jay kept staring at her, seeing every part of her, the woman, the mother, the witch and seeing all that hurt, all that pain. There wasn't a man in her life that she cared about that didn't hurt her in one way or the other. Starting from Crowley's father and tracing all the way to Lucifer, Michael, even Sam. Sure he didn't hurt her yet, but he will. Or so it was written.

"You know, I never met you in my world. But Crowley did mention you a couple of times." Jay said standing next to her, watching her work.

"Oh? And what did he say? No, wait, let me guess, he called me a terrible mother, yes?" She asked trying to sound annoyed , but it was obvious that the mention of her son made her hands shake and her voice waver.

Completely nonchalantly, with the innocence only a Jack could muster, Jay replied. "No, he'd call you a cold-hearted bitch." There was a look of shock on her face, maybe not so much at the words a version of her son used, but at the manner the kid relayed them in. But then he smiled and the smile reminded her so much of him. Not the smile itself, but what it meant. It was exactly what her son would do, the way he would act. He would spit horrible words at her all the while staying by her side and keeping her close.

So she smiled back and fake-corrected him "Witch, deary. A cold-hearted witch." And they both started laughing just a bit, savoring the non-serious moment before Dean walked in the library.

"These guys are getting to be a bit of a hand full, get we get things moving along?" he asked pointing his thumb back on the war room, and Rowena and Jay exchanged looks before she nodded back at him. "Ok, I'll send in the first pair."

Rowena took a deep breath watching !Dean and !Sam enter the library. Sam had told her all about their look-a-likes, but she still dreaded meeting some. As they entered, her eyes lit up with purple light to see deep inside them, deep to their core. She wasn't all that surprised to see the dragon gene inside !Dean as much as it surprised her to see !Sam's potential for witchcraft. Oh, with the combination of the Winchester bloodline and her teachings, he would, he could become unstoppable.

At this point she could see Jay was looking at her as if he was amused by her thoughts, leaving her to wonder if he could or did read her mind. "Anima vestra perment." she said the spell as she cut both !Dean's and !Sam's hand, making them bleed into a bowl. A small spark of light drifted from each wound and were caught in jar Jay found. And as they got up to leave, !Dean turned his worried expression towards the witch.

"It… It won't cause him harm, right? The … the other side of me?"

"Won't be a problem – Rowena assured – if nothing it would only serve to make the boy stronger." She lied. She had no idea what effect the dragon part of !Dean might have, but a single look from Jay told her it would be ok.

"I wish… I wish we met you in our world… - !Sam said with a bit of sorrow in his voice – maybe then we…"

"You stop right there, Samuel Winchester. I am a powerful witch who can see exactly what you are, what both of you are. And what you are is beautiful. You should be proud of that. Besides if you have met me, I would have probably used you in some way or another." She finished her motivational speech with a small joke, making them both smile at her before leaving the room. She hadn't noticed, but all the while Jay was looking at her with some amazement in his eyes, wishing the same thing !Sam did.

Next ones were GSam and GDean. The moment they entered, she could sense some hostility from GSam, laced with wariness and protectiveness, but when she set her eyes on GDean she was sincerely astounded.

"My, my… Aren't you a big boy?" She said sizing him up, her eyes lingering on his crotch for a second longer than anywhere else, and Jay burst out laughing.

With an eye roll, GDean sat in front of her and sighed. "Hello, to you too, Rowena." He could see his brother's stiff movement as he set down and wondered why he was acting like this toward this version of Rowena. He would have to ask him later.

Rowena repeated the spell from before and Jay captured two more sparks, observing the four hovering inside the jar, while GSam and GDean got up to leave. Jay had to clear his throat to make Rowena focus and stop looking at GDean's ass as he walked away.

"Right… - she nodded and raised her head high – NEXT!" she yelled as if he was a blood-sucking bank clerk. But then her eyes widened, and her breath got stuck in her lungs as another pair wondered in.

It wasn't so much the blinding sight of NSam's concealed wings that took her breath away, because as beautiful as they were, they couldn't compare to the charred wings NDean had on his back, and the energy those wings were emanating. She felt that energy before and it scared her back then just like it did now.

"Don't worry. – Jay said gazing into her eyes and revealing his own similar energy making her gasp – You are perfectly safe here, I promise. We are a bit different, but that's what makes us interesting, right?" He knew exactly what he meant by that and he knew she would know two. He knew she wouldn't see the danger it could pose to her, but rather the danger it could pose to someone else.

So with a nod, she proceeded to perform the spell on NSam and was confused for a moment when she was denied to perform it on NDean, but then she realized why it was so. Just like Jay, NDean was made of darkness, it was infused into his soul and everyone knows, light and dark don't mix well together. Rowena watched them leave with amazement and a smile. Those two might just be the most powerful weapon in their arsenal aside from Jay and Jack.

She expected to see another pair of the Winchesters. What she didn't expect to see is an angry face of one *Dean Winchester, right before she took a deeper look. And just as he reached the table, she saw his inner devil and she backed away, jumping out of her chair, frightened.

And then it was like there was a magical wall, a shield in front of her and she looked confusingly at *Sam who was apparently the source of it.

"Dean!" *Sam's voice bore some warning, but it wasn't condescending. "We talked about this, she isn't the same witch we encountered."

"Oh, I really hope not! I mean, don't get me wrong, what she did to Raul and his demons was beautiful even if she did it to get the book, but those girls… 'Raul's girls' – he air-quoted – they were innocent and to use that attack dog spell on them…" *Dean trailed off a bit and as much as Rowena was a different person now, she was that witch who did just that.

"I was… - she whispered – I was just like her, and I did exactly that… But being killed by you twice is, I believe, redemption enough." *Dean seemed to take that into consideration as he calmed a bit and sat down to allow her to perform the spell. Rowena slowly went back to sit in her chair, getting an encouraging look from Jay and then from *Sam, who appeared to have psychic abilities as far as she could gather. Interesting.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when they left, quickly drew another as if she was preparing herself, but nothing could prepare her for facing the next pair. ADean with NMichael, the version of an archangel that made her say yes and use her hands to kill all those hunters in the bunker. And then ASam, with NLucifer inside, and just as she laid her eyes upon him, she knew she wasn't scared of him because of what a version of him had done to her. She was scared because of what he might to. She was scared because he could choose to kill her and despite that little hex beg she has hidden, she knew there was a real chance she would stay dead.

It was written that Sam Winchester would be the one to kill her. It never said which one it would be and it never said he wouldn't be guided by Lucifer's hand.

As the pair sat down, her eyes wondered anywhere but on ASam, but no matter how much she tried not to look at him, a blink in and a blink out, her hazel eyes flickered in his direction. And then, all of a sudden, her face drew a confused expression as she saw ASam blush and her eyes remained glued on him, the cut on ADean's hand forgotten as his hand remained in hers. He cleared his throat, but that didn't see to do much.

"I am sorry. – ASam finally blurted out – I… I don't know… Ok, alright, alright, I'll tell her…" ASam took a deep breath, now rose red in cheeks and feeling really uncomfortable, he relayed NLucifer's words. "He… He would like me to tell you he thinks you are beautiful."

That was not what she expected, but then again, their own Lucifer told her that too. ASam's face turned serious and a bit comforting before he said " And he also wants to say he is sorry… Sincerely sorry for what his counterpart has done."

Rowena blinked at his words, but couldn't help the pounding in her chest that was so loud, all three of them seemed to be able to hear it. She flinched when she felt a hand on hers, but was somewhat relieved to see it was Jay. She didn't think she could handle either of these AWinchesters.

Jay just squeezed her hand and gazed into her eyes, and somehow, without saying a word, he was able to comfort her enough to proceed. The sooner she snapped out of it, the sooner it will all be done and the pair gone from her sight. So she slid across their palms and chanted the spell, pulling her hands to herself as fast as she could after the deed was done. They seemed to understand that, so they quickly stood up after and walked away.

The last pair were the Winchesters of this world, and both Sam and Dean made sure Rowena did the spell on them both, twice. Once it was all done, they stuck around to see the merge. Rowena lit some special candles and let a drop of vax from each drop into the bowl containing the blood before mixing it and lighting it. Opening a jar right above the flames she chanted "Anime merge, anime merge", making all those little light Sparks come together to form one ball of light, just a bit bigger than the size of a fist.

"Sugar, spice... And everything nice... And you get a brand new soul - Jay said with a bit of a mad scientist smirk - now we just need the chemical X to make a nephilim."

* * *

Rowena stood at Jack's head, and to her left stood ASam and ADean, much to her displeasure. To her right stood NSam and *Dean, all of them with their right hand on Jack's chest. Across the table stood Jay, observing them and checking his Rolex before nodding. Without a word, he turned around, and opened a very dark looking rift.

Sam and Dean might have gasped seeing the tar around the rift had they been there when Nick opened the door to the Empty. From the rift walked out a vision of Jack, almost like a ghost. No, he wasn't a wondering soul, it was just an echo of what was left of him, his mind, the pure logic. There was no smile, not one curious look, nothing but a blank expression as the vision of Jack looked at his double, who with a pointed figure order him into his body.

In front of Rowena, just above Jack's head stood open the Black Grimoire, and it was clear the witch was drawing upon it's power as she chanted. Next to her came in Sam, just beside ASam and a part of her was glad for that little intrusion. Sam brought in the jar, and released the soul right above Jack's body, as Rowena's chant anchored the soul to the body below.

The final part, the last piece of the puzzle was the raw power, the grace. Which was gladly provided by the two archangels, a fallen angel and a nephilim, bit by bit, through their healing.

Jack's body started to shake, like it was vibrating, coming in and out of existence as Rowena started the final chant, bonding the three pieces together. The mind, the soul and the grace. And the louder Rowena chanted, the more his body shook, along with the entire bunker, knocking down books and entire shelves, messing with the electricity, making the lights flicker and the room's temperature to suddenly drop.

"Ubi caritas stat vitae arcu."

"Ubi caritas stat vitae arcu."

"Ubi caritas stat vitae arcu!"

"Ubi caritas stat vitae arcu!"

"UBI CARITAS STAT VITAE ARCU!"

And when the smoke cleared and the room stopped shanking and everything seemed to return to normal, it was Dean that was first by Jack's side. Shallow breasts on his hand was on the kid's chest, the other had it's fingers pressed against the kid's neck in search of a pulse.

A minute went by in complete silence, no one let out a single sound. A minute as long as eternity, while all eyes were directed at the hunter, eagerly waiting for a sign, a clue, anything.

And all they got was a a silent sob as Dean's legs betrayed him and he fell down on his knees burying his head next to a body of a child he would forever consider a son.


	14. Where Love stands, Life bows

A\N: Ok, so I had a few ask me questions about Olivette's appearance in the story. The last we saw of her, she was a hamster locked away in Crowley's palace. However, since Crowley died two seasons ago, the hamster was bound to be found by one of his demons. And what would a demon do with a pet? Torment the hell out of it. And we know that is how demons are made. Two years is over two centuries in Hell, plenty of time to turn a soul into a demon. But once they did, they came to regret every single action, because Olivette's true nature emerged and then they were no more.

I was gonna include this in the previous chapter, but it ended up way to long, so I cut it out, thinking it wouldn't be that important. Guess I was wrong. Sorry everyone.

_Replies to reviews:_

_SkyHighFan: _Thanks for the review and for directing my attention to the Olivette issue. I see now I should have explained it better.

_Blondie20000: _Yes, Olivette... No, GDean hasn't grown, Rowena used her powers to see deep inside every Winchester, and she saw the growth gene in GDean. And she saw the possibilities, too. GSam is just a bit angry at their version of Rowena for not finding a cure for his brother, so he is a bit reserved. No, Jack is not back and yes, that was Dean by his side, giving up all hope. He is so emotionally done.

_Secretwrittenword: _*hands over tissues and allergy medicine. Sorry to do that to you, and all I can say is that it is going to get worse before it gets better. Again, sorry, but no romance in this story. That is reserved for my next one and it is going to be so filled with romance, poor Dean won't be able to breathe. Glad you really enjoyed the chapter.

_Ncsupnatfan:_ Thanks for the review, it was a bit of a Rowena-centric chapter. Glad you liked it and I hope no one hangs me for the way I plan to resolve The-Jack-not-coming-back-yet. Lol

_MO:_ I think you fail to see the enormous potential GDean has. *says while sitting next to Rowena and checking GDean out. Alas, I will not force my opinion on you. (wow, I am just full of puns today, huh?) And if you don't like my gifts, I guess I should stop giving you stuff. And as for the fight scene you described... Have you ever thought about writing? I am not just saying that so that I would read your stories and dump trash in the reviews, which I certainly would do, but also because you have some good, some interesting ideas. You should give it a go.

_Summer_: Lol, I am glad you like NDean. And I am glad you liked how I wrote Rowena. Can you believe you are the only one who pointed out the title, it's clever, right? Lol. This new title is the translation of the spell Rowena used to merge Jack together. Loved you interpretation of what would Donny say, bit he won't be joining the party. Neither will anyone else for now. As for the after party... Well...

_Jelena: _Welcome back, glad you're all caught up. Thanks for the review. Here's mooooooore. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Where love stands, life bows**

How has it come to this? How did they get to this point? Sam wondered while holding his brother in his arms, Dean curled up into a ball, tears threatening to drop. He was looking at Jay who stood on the other side of the room, Cass, the traitor by his side. And Sam was furious too. Who the Hell did he think he was? What gave him the right to do that, to say that?

Couple of hours ago, Sam watched the blond demon smoke evaporate with a flicker of a dying soul as he killed Olivette. Rowena had been grateful for the save, but still reluctant around Jay, especially when she heard about their doubles. Sam tried to convince her that each and every one of them was ok, was someone who wouldn't stab them in the back, but she could see he wasn't convinced of that either.

But then, at the end of the day, it would be the end of days and they had nothing left to lose. Whether they die by the hands of God, zombies, archangel or dragon, they are still dead, so they might as well go down swinging. In the blaze of Glory as Dean would put it.

Finally, he managed to talk Rowena into helping them, what else was there to do? Sit around and let the demons bust into her house? Needless to say he was thankful that Jay didn't just snap them back into the crowded bunker, but rather just at the front door, allowing Rowena and him to brace themselves. It was hard, it was very hard knowing there are two Lucifer's and a Michael down there.

He flinched when he saw Jay's hand on his arm (the kid was to short to set it on the shoulder in a natural position) and he saw that look in his eyes, the look that Dean gave him so many times, the look that said 'you got his.' The boost of confidence was a bit strange considering where it came form, but welcomed nonetheless.

Sam took a deep breath before he opened the door, and smiled at Rowena, wanting to seem as stoic and as well-composed as possible, but even the witch could see it was bothering him a lot more that he let on. She seemed to find more comfort in that fact, that someone shared her fears, so she smiled back and nodded, as they entered the bunker.

After he made sure Rowena was settled, he went to check the commotion in the War room. As much as he felt like he should be by her side when she faced certain doubles, he needed to make sure it all went smoothly. And the situation in the War room was anything but smooth. *Dean was pissed about what he said 'the ginger witch', and none was able to calm him down.

Not even his own brother, who seemed to understand why *Dean was angry, but couldn't persuade him that Rowena wasn't the version of their world. It wasn't until *Dean said he would burn her at the stake that Sam finally snapped and had to interfere.

"ENOUGH! You... You don't get to do that! You don't get to say that!" He out-yelled the crowd and as *Dean's eyes fell upon him, it was like he instantly knew which Sam it was. Shame and embarrassment covered his face, he knew all the things he said could be said about a version of him as well. Heck, Lucifer was even worse then their version of Rowena. So he calmed as much as he could, deciding he will do his best no to attack the witch, but he didn't like it. He didn't like any of it.

His small confrontation seem to help Sam overcome his own insecurities towards what *Dean represented, and he glanced at ASam and saw a sheepish smile, the kind of smile that said he was glad Sam faced his fears. And he smiled back.

Sam watched Rowena interact with each and every double and a few times he wanted to interfere, but a look from Jay told him he should let it play out. It was a bit strange, but Sam was glad the kid had their ability to speak with just an exchange of looks. And even though he was supposed to be a son of a version of himself, he could help but compare Jay to Dean. They were so much alike in some instances, it was like they were one in the same. But then, there were some occasions where some darkness would cloud over the kid, there would be some viciousness to his actions, some venom in his words and Sam thought it would come from his father, it could be a bit of Lucifer emerging. He would later find out he was correct about it in a way. It was from his father, his adopted father. And Sam would be surprised he didn't recognize the Crowley in the kid's behavior.

Couple of hours later, Sam was standing next to Dean, both of them eagerly waiting to see if the spell would work. He looked around the room seeing the same expression on every face, every single one. Every one but Jay. Jay had glanced at his watch, a somewhat annoyed look on his face. Like he had somewhere to be, like he wanted to move things along. Like he didn't really care if their Jack wakes up. Almost like... Like he knew he wouldn't.

And when he really didn't, and when his first shock passed, with tears in his eyes, Sam glanced back at Jay and he was confused again by his expression. Jay's face was filled with some anticipation, like it could all be a delayed reaction, but Jay wasn't looking at Jack. He was looking at Dean. And just as Dean rose his head high, the tough soldier inside him deciding he won't let that tear drop, not in front of all these people, Sam could hear and see Jay huff in annoyance and roll his eyes. And it was almost like he cursed under his chin.

Sam's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, unable to let out a single word when he heard Jay mutter "Oh, don't be so melodramatic." It was quiet enough to seem like he didn't want to be heard, loud enough that the whole room heard him. Dean brought his surprised gaze at the kid as well, not completely sure he heard him right.

"Wha... what?" Dean managed his voice cracking. It was a genuine question, Dean though he hadn't heard him well.

Jay bit his lip, seemingly like he was reconsidering what to say, and then suddenly huffed and replied "I said Don't be so melodramatic..." He paused waiting to see if he provoked the right reaction, and surely, Dean got off his knees, got up and turned to him. There was a small, an almost invisible smirk on Jay's face that was gone before it even fully formed and he turned serious again.

"I mean, ok, yeah, you care, we get it. Took you a while, but you got there, when he was already dead." Jay said and watched as Dean's baffled expression slowly turned into an angry one, so he kept pushing.

" It is funny, really. The Lucifer version of you did a hell of lot more for a version of the kid and he didn't even know him... Actually, it is more ironic, don't you think?" POP went the chewing gum and nobody knew how it found its way back into Jay's mouth. At this point he seemed annoyed by the entire situation, like a real human teenager would be by his family issues.

Dean was clearly getting angrier at his words, his fist clenching almost drawing blood, his eyes focused on the snot-nosed kid, but he couldn't respond. Because he knew Jay was right. Because he wasn't angry at him, he was angry with himself. For not trying harder. He should have tried harder.

"Seriously, how many times are you gonna point the gun at the kid? You already shot him once, and he was Just. Born." Jay emphasized the last part of that sentence, making Dean start to remember just how awful he was to him.

"The kid saved your life a few times, brought Cass back and how do you repay him? By pointing a gun at him again!" Jay raised his voice and kept his glare on Dean.

With a shaky voice Dean whispered something so quietly that nobody actually heard. Nobody but Jay, who seemed more enraged by that.

"And whose fault is that?! And don't go blaming Cass, don't you dare. You knew what the kid was doing, you knew how soul magic had it's consequences, YOU KNEW! Deep down... You knew... And you chose to look the other way, you chose to turn a blind eye, just hoping it would turn out ok... Does it ever?"

None of it made sense. Sam watched the exchange, or more like the rant, the one sided yelling coming from Jay. Why was he doing this? Why was he making it even harder for Dean? Doesn't he see he is barely holding it together? And Sam focused on his brother, slight confusion on his face. Dean is taking this pretty hard, Sam has never seen him like this. Not even when Mary died, but he suspected he grieved in private.

"So cut the crap - Jay pushed on - you never really cared."

And as Jay kept talking, Sam was even more confused and for a moment if felt so real, each word stabbed him right in the heart, he could only imagine how Dean felt.

"You never cared, you just went along. Sam wanted a pet, so you agreed, but not before he did something for you, not before he brought Cass back. You wanted your mom back, so he pushed himself to find a way to open a rift, and that brought Michael here. You wanted a way to get rid of that Michael, he found a way and burned away his soul. HIS WHOLE SOUL!"

And suddenly Jay took a step forward, his entire appearance changing as he walked. His boots replaced by sneakers, leather jacket by a blue cotton jacket with white lining, his spiky crest into a normal blond hair style.

"AND HOW DID YOU THANK ME?! YOU PUT ME IN A BOX?! LOCK ME UP FOREVER?!" Jay's words turned to shouts. Or was it Jack now, Sam didn't know for sure.

Then the kid's voice cracked just a bit as he whispered sadly, tears building up in his eyes. " Maybe you never saw past what I am. Maybe you never saw me, all you saw was Lucifer. Maybe I am just like my father, and I deserve to be caged..."

And it hit them, it hit them hard, Sam could see the moment Dean fell apart, when his while whole world crumbled, when he realized he was just as bad as Chuck. Sam ran to him as fast as he could, just in time to catch him before he fell down to the ground and he pulled him in a tight hug. He was confused, but it seemed like his body knew how to react, so he followed and held onto Dean, trying hard to make that hug a sort of a consolation. Sam snapped his head to Jay, Jack, whatever, a angry look on his face.

Cas joined the kid's side, his hand on Jay's shoulder for comfort. Surely he wasn't fooled by Jay's change in appearance, right? But when Sam snapped his eyes back on the kid, he frowned. The kid had a look of anticipation in his eyes, some eagerness, something strange, something Sam had not expected. Screw him, Sam should focus on Dean. He brought his worried gaze down on his brother and almost gasped seeing tears building in his eyes. He was surprised, he had never seen Dean like this.

Like in a slow motion, Sam watched first sadly, then baffled as a tear dropped from Dean's eye, but never landed on his sleeve like it was meant to. Instead it hovered in the air for a second before flying slowly towards Jack. Their Jack.

And two more steps and the fake Jack was Jay again, complete with the annoying bubble gum as he smiled, but a bit apologetically. "Sorry, Dean. I had to. - he said his eyes focused on the tear drop - You are too tough for your own good. And this... This is the final ingredient."

Sam watched him, his expression turning to full rage, but he refocused on Dean once he raised his head, sniffing and blinking the rest of the tears away. He cleared his throat not to let his voice crack and then said " You... You did all this just to make me cry? To get my tear?"

Jay smiled with a shrug of his shoulders before he responded " Yeah, the last ingredient was 'true love'. I knooooow, like we are all Disney princesses or something, blugh..." He made a face like he was vomiting just by thinking about it. "Don't blame me, blame however wrote that damn spell... But then again you should be glad it wasn't a 'true loves kiss', or we would have been screwed."

And with those words, the tear dropped right on Jack's forehead and with a loud gasp, the nephilim opened his eyes and bolted upward, breathing heavily like he hasn't taken a breath in a week. His eyes darted the room confusingly before they landed on Jay, and both of them tilted their heads to the left and just started at each other for a few minutes.

"J... Jack?" Dean finally broke the silence, getting up off the floor, and Sam followed, all events from a few moments ago completely forgotten in the joy of seeing Jack, their Jack alive and well again. Jack smiled at them both and it felt so darn good to see that innocent smile, the one only he could pull off. And they came to him and both took a tight hug, the Winchester 'welcome back to life' tight, bone crushing hug.

Cass approached and looked at them with longing, an eye brow raised and Sam motion for him to get in there too. So with a glad smile, Cass too wrapped his arms around his son, happy to see him alive.

* * *

A/N 2.0: My reader and a very good writer ncsupnatfan started a new fic and when I read the first chapter I literally squeaked. A few times to be honest. It is an awesome idea and I wanted to recommend it to you guys. It is called A World Apart, by ncsupnatfan, name of the writer and title written just as they are on the site. Give it a go, it is an awesome story. I bet a squeak will escape you as well. (Unless you're MO, in which case, don't traumatize people) lol.


	15. The Puppet Master

_Replies to reviews:_

_ncsupnatfan: _ No, thank you for reading and reviewing, so glad you like the idea of 'true love'. There is a battle ahead.

_SkyHighFan:_ Like I said before, it is a Frozen kind of a situation, lol. Fatherly love. Dean does care. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

_Jelena: _Too short? And here I am thinking the chapters are too long. Lol. You will be glad to know, _Summer_ was kind enough to let you have Ndean in exchange for the regular Dean. So there, everyone's happy. And Yeah, Jack is back. From the dead. Again. Could he be more of a Winchester?

_Secretwrittenword:_ It isn't SPN if Dean isn't suffering in some way. What is it in us that just makes us break that man over and over, why do we like to watch him suffer? Dean, I promise I will make it up to you!Thanks for the review.

_MO: _Ok, what I gathered from your review is that you like Disney Movies, and that you secretly have a crush on GDean. And no, no one would die. I mean, c'mon, they have three archangels there and four nephilims, don't you think they could stop the roof from tumbling down?! And Hellz No! I am never gonna stop. :D oh, and to prove my point, GDean did sneeze cuz of a cat as we saw in "Change in a Man", and no one died. See...

_Blondie20000:_ Had to _give_ this story a Disney moment, lol. Jack and Jay aren't really gonna interact now, but later, when the dust settles. Thanks for the review.

_VegasGranny: _Glad you liked the hug in the end. And oh... I laughed so hard when you asked what's a MO. Well... _MO _aka _My Opinion_ is a guest reviewer who likes to talk trash about this fic and also _Blondie's _'Change in a Man's, but she (or he) secretly loves them all, she (or he) is just too shy to admit it. In short, she (or he) is a fremeny. Lol.

_Summer:_ You get an invite any time, thought I think you would like to skip this part of the party, you'll see why. Jack won't really be confused by the others, and he won't really interact with them now, but later. Again, you'll see why.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The puppet master**

Took them a few minutes, but they finally released Jack from the hug, and he got off the table, that innocent smile on his face. He glanced around the room, smiling and nodding at each and every pair, like he knew exactly who they were and why they were here.

"Jack... " Dean started, feeling the need not just to try and explain, but also to keep the kid away from certain pairs. Not that he thought anyone would try anything, he knew they were fighting on their side, but still, the protectiveness inside him wanted to grab the kid and just keep him hidden from it all.

Jack looked back at Dean with the kindest smile before turning and walking towards his double. Jay watched him come and glanced at his watch. Bringing his gaze back on Jack, he nodded and Jack returned the nod.

Both Sam and Dean watched this small interaction with curiosity, thinking the boys might share a psychological connection or were communicating telepathically, but neither could be completely sure.

Watching Jay glance at his Rolex, they remembered the time was running out, only about an hour to midnight, an hour on their last, sixth day. An they still needed to study the Book of the Blessed, they needed to find the spell for... Wait, what spell were they trying to find?

"I believe it is the spell to end my life without ending the light." a voice spoke up and when they turned towards it, Sam and Dean flinched noticing they weren't in the bunker anymore, but back at the same graveyard where Jack died. Every pair, Sam and Dean included stood around in a perfect circle, and Chuck right in the middle of it. Cass was on the outside and Jack and Jay stood side by side, inside the circle, right in front of Sam and Dean.

Chuck stood there, an eyebrow slightly raised and a small smile on his lips as he waited for everyone to take in their new surroundings and the fact that they stood before God. Everyone's eyes snapped nervously back at him as he slowly raised his hands in front of him, and much to everyone's surprise, he started clapping slowly.

"Well done, Jack... Or is it Jay? - Chuck smirked at him and pointed a finger at him, shaking his head in slight disbelief – You... You played it beautifully. You even managed to do what I hadn't." Then his voice tuned a bit more serious as he added. "You managed to manipulate them all."

"I was just playing by the rule book." Jay retorted with an eyebrow raised, and the two started staring at each other, a silent battle of a staring contest raging between them.

"You followed it to the letter?" Chuck asked a bit curiously and no one seem to have any idea what the hell these two were talking about.

"Had to. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked." Jay replied with a smug expression.

"I can tell you right now it isn't going to work." Chuck said with a laugh and Jay waited for him to finish before raising his head high and letting his face flash with a proud smile.

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't work. I didn't need it to work. I just needed it to find you." he replied as he pulled out a book from his leather jacket. Chuck was confused by this reply as he watched Jay flip through the pages of Carver Edlung's latest book about the Winchesters. The covers had a dark tone, and were showing Cass with his blade drawn, dead Jack with eyes burnt out by his feet, Dean with a iron rod and Sam holding his shoulder where the bullet wound was. They stood with their backs against each other, the middle of the cover spelled out the title in italic cursive letters. _Endgame._

"It says right after we manage to bring back Jack, you show up, transport us to back to this cemetery, and the Winchesters battle you while Rowena and !Sam , the one talented in witchcraft, try to figure out the ingredients and the spell in the Book of the blessed..." Jay summarized flipping through the pages, a very smug smile on his face.

* * *

_'Out of all the beings present, Castiel was the one to throw the first punch. A simple fist to the face to show just how angry he was and how betrayed he felt. His own father, his maker, used him and manipulated him. ___Dean was surprised to see his friend act in such a manner, and mouthed a silent 'ough' when he saw the power of the punch. While the others watched this in amazement, !Dean had his eyebrow raised, intrigued to see this version of Castiel so... Rough.__

_"_You wanted father-son drama? How's this for dramatic, father?" ____Castiel spat out, completely ____out of character for him. In fact, it sounded a lot more like... God yepled, surprised by a sudden attack of his own energy and He snapped his head back, coming face to face with ASam Winchester and his red fury eyes.__

_"_He always had to be so melodramatic." NLucifer spoke up with a lot of spite in his voice, but the tone was actually more sad and pitying then hurtful.__

_"_We may have put up with a lot from you, but setting your hand on that kid... It is unforgivable." NMichael spoke from within ADean and joined his brother in weakening God, electrocuting his form and consuming some of his light.__

__A huge heat wave hit God from behind and he snapped back, frowning and confused, his sk____y____ blue eyes ____meeting the rage of the red eyes, burning hotter than the deepest fury of Hell.*Dean was melting everything in his path just with the stare of his eyes.__

_"_You know exactly what that kid meant to me... To all of us. Doesn't matter what version, he didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to be treated differently just because who his father is or was. He didn't deserve to be treated so poorly by his own grandfather, manipulated into hurting the people he cares about. HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" The more rage *Dean showed, the powerful his heat wave was, incinerating everything in its path, grass, a bush and a branch, catching a few nearby trees on fire.__

__But it wasn't until three Sams made their move that God actually stumbled. !Sam, with Rowena's help, chanted a weakening spell and as soon as it took hold, they turned their attention back to the Book of the Blessed, while GSam shot Him with a hyperbolic pulse generator, aka the Egg. Using all his might *Sam tried to push as much of God's power into the egg using his psychic abilities.__

__Half depleted, weakened and on his knees, God raised his head high, not letting them have the benefit of seeing slight fear, his eyes filled with spite.__

_"_Oh, my children. It will take a lot more than that to end me... And even if you do, you end with me..." God spoke when he was rudely interrupted by no other than a version of his grandson.__

_"_You will end, but the light will remain, then so shall we!" Jay yelled back at him.__

"Shall? I don't talk like that." Jay commented with disgust before continuing_._

_"_You shouldn't have messed with us. You created such a powerful force,a powerful idea, what made you think they couldn't find the way to beat you too? In a battle of Winchesters VS God, my money's on the guys, every time." Jay added with a smirk, glancing over at !Dean seeing he was removing his amulet, handing it to his brother.__

__Great roar broke across the sky and soon enough they were all engulfed in more darkness as a giant wing flapped over their heads. !Dean, his nose prolonged into a snout, freckles still darting the bridge of it, huffed hot air, eyes darting his doubles, and like they all knew, each and every one backed away, giving !Dean room to do his thing.__

__Another long huff directly down at God, making Him frown in disgust at the smell of a very toxic and inflammable breath just before !Dean gritted his teeth, sending a spark through his mouth, igniting all the air around him. The pillar of fire was so hot, so intense, it threatened to spread, it threatened to burn down the entire area.__

__Some unknowing pairs gasped upon the sigh when NSam and NDean drew their magnificent and very visible wings and stated flapping, harder and faster, controlling the flames, concentrating them back on the center of the pillar, on God.__

__When the air cleared minutes later, ashes and smoke lingering just a small bit, God was revealed, still on his knees, panting and clearly weak, but with his head still raised high.__

__SLAM! Said the giant hand that squished the ground around God, only to raise itself back up to the face of GDean. His face screwed up like he stepped on a nail, but when everyone blinked, GDean was no where in sight. The force of the hit did hurt God, and he let his head waver lower, resting His eyes only for a moment.__

__Then, suddenly his head snapped back up high as a tiny GDean grew bigger, his fist in an uppercut, his face filled with anger. "No, you keep that head high, you son of a bitch! Just like she did before she died."__

__God's eyes refocused on GDean, and then darted back to Sam and Dean, his original and favorite pair. He didn't appear to be harmed, no cuts, no bruises, no blood up to that point. He smiled just at the moment His nose started bleeding, the smile mocking as ever, spiteful, but certain regret in his voice as he spoke.__

_"_I suppose I had it coming. I created the most powerful duo of all times. I created a pair that keeps loosing, battles, loved ones, themselves, and yet you persist. My sister did once say my creation will be the death of me. I never really thought it would be true, but at the end of the day, I am glad it was you two."__

"Martyr much?" Jay commented before he kept going.

__Sam and Dean glared angrily at Him, both thinking of their mother, of what they lost and of Jack, of what they could have lost because they were mislead, because they trusted Chuck just because of what he was.__

__They both walked up to Him, just as !Sam and Rowena dropped the last ingredient into a bowl and started chanting, ASam and ADean tossed them their Archangel blades and the originals caught them mid air just above God's head and with one powerful swing they both thrusted the blades right through His chest.__

__God bent over and started coughing up blood, both His hand on Sam's and Dean's arms trying to hold Himself upright. Snatching their arms away, they let Him fall forward, spitting blood on the singed ground. Panting hard, He took a moment to recuperate and just as He was about to look up to them again, with sadness in his eyes, a purple wave hit him hard from the back, making Him arch his back and scream so loudly, Sam and Dean, GSam, !Sam and Rowena had to cover their human ears, screaming in pain themselves from the piercing sound.__

__Luckily it only lasted a moment before Chuck exploded into dust, leaving behind pure blinding light. All humans and monsters closed and covered their eyes, only the archangels, angels and nephilims could withstand looking directly at it.__

__And just like at the beginning of this story, Jay started sucking in the air around him, siphoning all the light, consuming it just like Amara would consume a soul. He could feel the light powering up every muscle, spreading through every vein, smiling. He felt the light surge though every atom of his body, and it felt good, it felt great, it felt so empowering until it didn't.__

__Until the light started burning him from the inside and every celestial being could see it, could feel it. Jack's firm hand set on Jay's shoulder and he just nodded at him, a silent interaction with nothing more then exchanged looks. Jay nodded back, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Breathing out, he released the light, letting out half. Jack ____inhaled just like his double did before and he let in the light.__

__It was evident a few minutes later,both Jay and Jack were struggling to maintain the control over the vast power of the light, to bare the whole world, every world on their shoulders. And as each minute passed by, it was becoming more and more evident that they were fighting a loosing battle.'__

SLAM! With a knowing smile on his face, Jay slammed closed the book, the gospel of the Winchesters, latest edition. "It goes on for a bit like this, giving out a really nice epilogue before going out with a bang – Jay summarized the ending – Wiping out everything in existence. Nice."

Chuck smiled back at him like he still held the upper hand and retorted with a small shrug "That's why I said it won't work. I am the only one who can maintain the light. I am the light. I created the worlds and I am the only one who can pull its strings."

Jay agreed nodding his head "True, true. You are the Puppet Master." the kid said ironically before giving out a vicious smirk, a smirk that reached his eyes and almost made them glow his father's red.

"But you made one mistake, a long time ago."

With a raised eyebrow and an amused expression, Chuck asked. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"You wrote yourself in your books. You made yourself one of your own characters. You tied your own hands with a puppets strings, Chucky. And now... Now you have to play by the rules like the rest of us."


	16. Just desserts

_Replies to reviews:_

_Blondie20000_: I am sure Chuck appreciates your review on his book 'Endgame', but I doubt he likes you mocking Him, even though you're right. He really screwed the pooch on this one. Lol. And now, it is my sad duty to inform you there will be no Amara in this story. Tnx for the review.

_Ncsupnatfan_: Glad you think it was cool what I did, yeah, Jay was just reading the fight scene from Chuck's book. The fight won't actually happen. And thank you for the kind words, it was just as fun for me to write this story, but yes, it is nearing the end. Thanks for the review.

_Jeco_: Yes, the end is nearing, soon it would be bye bye Chucky. He is gonna flip when he finds out what ending Jay and I had in-stored for him. Lol

_MO_: Ok, ok, you win. You don't like GDean, nor Ellie. That is why you didn't get to join our little wine party and hallucinate Giants with us. And my hat's off to you for catching the Chucky doll reference, or maybe I should have made a Rasputin reference? Either way, God was stabbed, slashed, burned, etc, just like Chucky. Oh, one question. What's your name? If you want to share.

_Summer:_OK, ok, here is more. Sheesh. :D

_Secretwrittenword_: Alpha maleness? LMAO! Yes, Jay is a sneaky little devil. Lol

* * *

**Chapter 16: Just desserts **

Jay looked around, seeing all the angry faces, pissed off Winchesters just waiting for a cue to attack. Jay could see the pure rage on Castiel's face as the angel wished nothing more then to punch God in the face. His look is apologetic towards the others, because he knows they would like nothing more than to rip the smug smile of His face.

Jay knows that right now, the storyline is in a halt, like a pause in the theater, like commercials during a movie. It was his plead, the look in his eyes that held the angel at bay and he knew it was a good choice to read from the book right now, to show them the intended ending. Jay was worried about all the pairs feeling like he too had manipulated them, but it seemed like they understood.

Their angry eyes were fixed on the Man, but each glanced his way, like they were waiting for him to tell them what to do, to call action if necessary and let them attack or send them on a different path.

Jay glanced at Jack and saw the kid too was looking up to him, but not strictly as if he was awaiting orders. More like his expression was asking his double how he wanted to play it. Jay took a deep shaky breath and then nodded at Jack. And just as Jack vanished from his spot, Jay turned his gaze upon God, that familiar devilish smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a stand off." He said and it almost felt like they were two cowboys waiting for noon to hit to draw their weapons and fire. Chuck glanced in the direction of the redhead witch, a woman whose story he loved writing and raised his brow when he saw Jack by her side looking through the Book of the Blessed.

"You are changing the story, kid, and you know what that means..." Chuck raised an eyebrow, amusement on his face.

"No, I am not. The story is still in motion." Jay replied pinching his lips together. Jack appeared next to Castiel who stood upright and tense like a statue, glaring at his father, in his weakened staate seeming more like a human then a glorious angel he once was. Jack set a comforting hand on Castiel shoulder and his pained expression tone down just a bit as his eyes looked away. The level of betrayel he felt was so profound and so deeply felt, it made him clentch his fists hard, but the moment he felt that hand on his shoulder, those blue eyes staring at the back of his head... Castiel willed himself to calm, closing his eyes with a shuddering breath, letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"What do you mean it is still in motion?" Chuck asked only glancing over at Castiel before pulling his attention back on Jay. The tome of the question was more curious then confused, He was interested to see what will happen next.

"Easy. The rest of the story speaks of the fight and everyone's part in it... As long as everyone stand still and don't attack, the story is on a halt, but still ongoing." Jay replied amusingly and watched as Jack went over to ASam and ADean and gave both of them a joined hug, looking up at the best versions of his biological father and his uncle proudly, feeling the true brotherhood between them.

"But it is different... Jack wasn't supposed to move around and..." Chuck started watching Jack appear in front of *Dean and *Sam, looking up with them with a smile, his hands clasping over the brother's arms. *Sam returned the smile and *Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth remained opened and his throat closed, locking his voice away. Jack tapped both of them on the arms as he departed them.

"Jack wasn't supposed to do anythin'." Jay said popping a bubble with his gum and Chuck snapped his eyes back on the kid, surprise on his face. Jack held his hand in front of !Dean and with a slight mistrust !Dean placed something in his hand. After all, this version didn't know Jack, but he was certain it was all part of some plan. !Sam too set his hand on Jack's and gasped slightly at a strange cold feeling, but otherwise said nothing.

"Wh... WHAT?!" Chuck asked angrily first glaring at Jay and then darting his eyes to find the other nephilim. If only he swung around in time, he would have seen GSam giving him a weapon and GDean giving him a bloody cloth, but he didn't. He turned around just as Jack disappeared and reappeared in front of NSam and NDean.

"You forgot to write Jack's actions in the story, gramps." Jay mocked and they both watched as the nephilim versions of the Winchesters spread their glorious wings wide. Sam's were magnificent and large with white feathers outlined with a golden color. Dean's were a bit more smaller, but just as breathtaking, black as the darkest night. If you squinted your eyes and looked at them from just the right angle, they would have a certain blue shine to them, like the sky on a stary night. Both nephilims pulled out a single feather and handed it to the kid.

"No, no, no!" Chuck yelled, worry and fear hidden under a face filled with rage and he pulled his hand up high and... SNAP.

Jack just appeared in front of Sam and Dean, just in time to look back on Chuck and tilt his head in such a Castiel manner, Chuck would have laughed if He wasn't in this situation. Sam and Dean's eyes widened in terror and they both inhaled sharply, expecting something to happen when Chuck snapped his fingers. Needless to say, they were just as confused as Chuck was when nothing happened.

"Can't go changing the story now, gramps. It says you just stand there and do nothing at the moment just before they attack. So. You. Do. Nothing." Jay emphasized almost breaking into a hysterical laugh seeing the look on Chuck's face. God's eyes darted the ground, this shouldn't be possible, he was still all-powerful, he was still the author of this story, right? This, this shouldn't be like this... It couldn't go like this, could it? Chuck was so filled with self doubt he completely missed the surge of energy that was holding his command at bay.

Of course He could just snap his fingers and end them all, He was THE GOD, after-all. But Jay got to Him, got to his head with all this play. Jay was a powerful nephilim, his powers just like Jack could be measured with Gods, but even he struggled to hold back God's 'erase all' command, all the while trying to keep a straight face and make God believe he screwed Himself over. They just needed a few more minutes.

Jack set his hand on Sam's and Dean's chest and they both gasped feeling a bit of their soul emit some energy and feeling Jack take in a bit of that, absorbing it through his hand while smiling asuredlyat them. They were worried, they were scared, and the look on Jack's face helped ease some of that, giving them slight hope that whatever Jay had planned will work. Maybe it was a good thing that it wasn't them who made the plan, that they knew nothing about it. That they were just soldiers in this small battle that never happened nor will it happen.

"This... This is impossible." Chuck whispered still darting the ground, confused and frowning. He completely missed Jack, who was now by Rowena's side, giving her a slight apologetic look before dropping a dozen things into the bowl that was meant to hold the ingredients for the spell to kill God.

Jack dropped in an angel Tear, the same one he caught and stopped from getting soaked into that trademark trench-coat. He dropped in a tiny spec of grace NLucifer and NMichael provided. Smearing in Demon blood and Devil blood from *Sam and *Dean, he pulled out a flake from the dragon skin that cupped some witch power dyed purple, the items he got from !Dean and !Sam, and he placed it all in the bowl. Dismantling the weapon GSam gave him, he dropped the unidentified substance that was powering it, adding in some sizeshifter blood to amplify the entire spell. Finally, after adding nephilim feathers from NSam and NDean, he poured his fathers' bits of soul into the mix, seeing it is the purest form of God's light.

Jay watched his double, his soon to be brother mix in the ingredients, and was slightly relieved it all went without a hitch. He turned his attention back on Chuck when he heard his doubt and simply replied. "This is the Winchester world. Nothing's impossible."

A small explosion brought Chuck back to reality and He snapped His head to his left only to see Rowena wrapped in a bit of smoke, Jack nowhere in sight. Chuck realized they were up to something, but it was already too late, as he felt a pull, something was drawing Him forward. His eyes grew wide as he saw Jack and Jay standing side by side, their arms next to one another. Jack's left and Jay's right arm bore the silhouette of a forming Mark. A key and a lock.

The Book of the Blessed was a powerful spell book, but don't let the name full you. Just like it's counterpart – The Book of the Damned can remove curses such as the Mark of Cain and free from the Lucifer's cage, the Book of the Blessed does just the opposite. It contains methods of entrapment, damnification and termination. It is the only known book in the entire universe that contains a spell needed to kill the creator Himself.

Buy Jay felt it would have been too easy of a punishment to simple eradicate God from existence. Sure, they wouldn't have to worry about Him anymore and what He might do, but there was just some poetic justice to seeing Him meet a different fate.

"NO. NO. NO." Chuck yelled paled and clearly scared. It has never occurred to Him that they would try and contain Him. Not when they had in their hands all they needed to try and kill Him. Not when he gave them a perfect ending to their martyr story.

"No, Sam... Dean... – He tried looking back at them – C'mon. I mean I know I played with your lives a bit, but I always let you stick together..." There was a silent plead in His voice, a plead He was too proud to say out loud, but the fear was evident in His eyes. He did not want to spend eons locked away.

"I allowed you to be born, and you to become what you are so that you could be with your brother..." Chuck averted his pleads towards NSam and NDean, but when he realized they weren't going to lift a finger for him, he turned his sad eyes to another pair. And boy, was he barking up the wrong tree.

"I would laugh in your face if you weren't so pathetic right now." NLucifer spoke within ASam and NMichael shook his head.

"In almost every world, you discarded my brother and had him locked away. Serves you right for locking and dismissing everyone who would stand up to you." NMichael said, referring not only to pretty much any devil out there, but also to the Darkness.

"Don't even look our way." !Dean said while his brother stood by his side. The Hell !Dean went through was eased a bit by the fact that he met the love of his life, but when that was so abruptly taken away from him, just like GDean, he could only blame God.

"You made us into monsters." GDean added and GSam looked at him sadly. He never stopped looking for the cure even though GDean accepted who he was a long time ago. But if he had a choice, and God could have given them one, GSam thought his brother could have chosen to be cured. It made GSam sick to his stomach that Chuck had the power to help them and chose not to.

And now they all have a chance to help hHim and they will all chose not to. Because as much as Chuck wanted to believe it, free will was not an illusion. Free will is what made Dean not break and say Yes on the first round of the apocalypse. He changed the story then, he changed it again when he wouldn't break and kill Jack.

Chuck was God. A manipulative sadistic bastard, but still, the all powerful God. At yet, not even he could break the stone of a man He moulded Himself. Not one version of him.

"You just keep taking and taking, giving only a pinch to keep our hopes up. - *Dean said looking at his Father with stone cold hazel eyes – And then you squish them too with such delight, it is sickening. I might be the Devil, Father, but you are the true evil here."

The pull was getting to strong for Chuck to keep fighting, but He needed to, He couldn't just lay down and let them do this to Him. To Him, the creator, the maker, the one true supreme ruler of all worlds. He opened His mouth to try again, not to sound so pleading, but to offend, to humiliate, to hurt, hoping it would trigger someone into moving against Him, breaking the hold the Mark had on Him, beaking the hold His own story had on Him.

But the words never came out. Because at that moment he realized this was the end. Unlike the story He wrote where they seemingly kill Him and take His light, only to be killed by it and then He reforming from the light once again, this was different. They would take Him with the light, making Him the conductor, the barrier to keep all that power at bay.

He realized just what a poetic ending this was. Him trapped in a cage of His own making, trapped for all eternity just like he trapped his sons and his sister, his whole family really. Even Raphael and Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer might have known the charms of the Hell cage, but the others... Raphael had his own cage of Heaven, because there had never been an angel who saw the humans so unworthy as Raphael did. Not even Lucifer. And Gabriel... Poor little Gabriel, locked in place between his siblings, always forced to chose, never making a choice. Not until Sam and Dean that is.

Yes, good old Gabriel would have enjoyed this, the poetic justice of it, the just desserts, Chuck getting the taste of his own medicine. It was so ironic. It was perfect.

The perfect ending to His perfect story.

Chuck glanced over at Jay who held his head high as he watched Chuck disintegrate bit by bit, and Chuck felt overwhelmed with pride. He had hurt that kid like no other person before. The pain, the misery the kid had felt, the agony and devastation of his mother's demise and his own entrapment. The burning tears of being tortured by his own father. And Chuck realized he focused on the wrong Winchester.

Because this kid... This kid outsmarted even Him. This kid would grow up to be something beautiful. And as Chuck felt Himself dissolving and being sucked into the cage within the two nephilims, he was glad He would not only get to see Jay fulfilling his potential, but even guide him. Chuck felt a small thrill knowing He could one day manipulate again, and mould things His way.

Jack was made of light, so no light of God could interfere with him and his actions. But Jay... Jay was made of darkness. And now he bore the Mark of Light. And when the mark does what it always inevitably does...

"Sorry gramps. – Jay spoke looking down at the Mark – but that ain't gonna work. " _I am not your son, nor am I your little human puppet. I have grace, but I also have a soul. And those two will secure your little solitary confinement better than you ever managed to with Amara. Oh, and by the way... She says HI._

* * *

**A\N:** Only the epilogue remains. So? What do you guys think?


	17. Fare thee well

_Replies to reviews:_ I am not going to write separate thank-yous, I have already PM-ed everyone. I am so glad you all stuck with me to the end, and that you enjoyed the story. I am especially thankful for all of you who left great reviews, specifically on the previous chapter, you all made my day.

I will however take a moment to give out a thanks to my guest reader, _Aisha_ AKA MO, AKA My Opinion, cuz I have no other way to tell her this. Glad to have you trash my work and be my fremeny. Looking forward to Your reviews on my next gooshy, fluffy fic. Oh, and BTW, I always liked that name. Thanks Aisha.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fare thee well**

"_One of these days, _

_It won't be long_

_You'll call my name_

_And I'll be gone_

_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

_Fare thee well" (_as performed by Robert Benedict)

Each and every pair of Winchesters had to cover their ears, even the angel couldn't withstand the loud scream, shout, that high-pitched noise Chuck let out as he completely dissolved, his essence parted into two and it was sucked inside the Marks. The action caused both Jay and Jack to cry out in pain and drop on their knees, and as much as most of the people there wanted to run to them and hold them, comfort them, no one dared move.

Both Jack and Jay, both in mirror mode grabbed their Mark with their other hand and jerked their head backwards as they absorbed the last of the light and then fell forward, setting their hand in front of them, barely catching themselves in time from falling face down on the dirt.

"The Hell with it!" Dean said and broke the line, rushing towards them, Sam immediately followed. Dean came between them, setting one hand on Jay's shoulder, the other on Jacks, looking between them both. As soon as the others saw it was in fact safe to break the stand, they moved closer to the boys, worry on most of the faces.

Jack looked up at Dean with a smile that said _'we did it. We saved the world'. _But Jay... Jay looked at the comforting hand on his shoulder before moving his gaze to the hunter in front of him, frowning in confusion. There was evident worry on Dean's face, but there was also slight pride in his eyes and Jay never thought he'd see that in any version of Dean.

"You guys ok? Did... Did it work?" Sam asked when Dean failed to let the words out, and both nephilims looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah. It worked." Jay said as the boys got up and watched both Sam and Dean sigh in relief. There were glad, happy faces almost all around, no one could believe they actually pulled it off.

"Smart thinking, Jay. - Castiel said proudly – Using telepathy to tell everyone what to do, instead of saying it."

"If I said it, I wouldn't have been following the book, and I realized I had to follow it if I wanted it to work. I realized that when I had to yelled at you. Sorry, Dean, but I had to make you cry." There was evident regret in Jay's eyes, at yet, his lips quirked in a slight devilish smile. Dean just waved it off, a bit embarrassed and unwilling to be reminded of that moment of weakness.

"What about us? What about our worlds?" GDean spoke with a low tone and a serious face. "You... you said you would make Him change it back, fix it all..." There was an unspoken plead in his voice, a hope that Jay could still fix it, that he could set it back the way it was.

"I did. - Jay responded with His head high – I did say I was going to make Him a deal, the worlds for His freedom, but I... We... – he said looking at Jack – We agreed that He didn't deserve that kind of mercy. He didn't deserve that freedom. He didn't deserve..."

Jay trailed off lifting his hand high in the air, his thumb set right against his middle finger. And as he said "He didn't deserve... This." Jay snapped his fingers, and the night turned to day.

The night turned to day, sun replaced the clouds. Green bloomed from the trees and there was a distant sound of the birds chirping. A red line tore the sky and red lightning struck the ground somewhere in front of them. The distant chirps turned into distant screams that came rushing towards their location.

Millions upon millions of souls we being called back, sucked up into the void, into the hole on the ground, forced back to their rightful place in Hell. Everyone watched amazed as the skies cleared up and the sun began to shine. It was indeed a brand new day. A brand new start.

"Go on. Try it." Jay said to Jack and the kid looked up at Sam and Dean and Cass first, like he was looking for permission, but then he snapped his eyes on his hand and pulled it up. There was confidence on all his fathers' faces as Jack glanced at them again and with a huff of a smile, he snapped his fingers.

GDean jumped to the side, and might have let out a small girlish scream as a rift opened right next to him. They all pulled back as it began to flicker and with wonder on some faces they watched a man step through.

"What in the bloody Hell...?" Mick Davies said eyeing all the pairs, completely confused by the sight that welcomed him.

"What is iaaaaa..." Donna Hanscum's mouth dropped open as she followed Mick through the rift and went eye-wide at the sight. She quickly grabbed Mick's hand in hers and stood protectively in front of him.

No one dared move.

"Did... Did you find them?" A soft voice came from behind them and they all watched a beautiful brunette step out of the rift darting everyone. Her eyes too went wide at the sight, but there was slight fear in them as well. Fear that amongst all the familiar faces, she will never find the one she is looking for.

"Ellie?" GDean's voice trembled and her head snapped in his direction.

"Dean?" She asked with a hopeful smile and he practically ran to her, lifting her up in the air and twirling her before placing a soft kiss on her full lips.

"Eeeww... Get a room." a young man said as he stepped out of the rift, and he too went eye-wide at all the Deans in front of him. But instead of a freaked out face, his eyes lighted up and all he was able to let out was "Wicked..."

"Hell, I am even glad to see you, Colin." GDean said with a wide smile before turning his attention to Jack and Jay, and the original Sam and Dean. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah. Thanks." GSam added, looking a little less constipated then ussual. He even managed to pull a smile, watching his brother's silly grin. GDean and GSam said their goodbyes to everyone and pulled their friends into the rift with promises of explanations.

"I wonder does she know?" Dean said his thoughts out loud, making Sam frown in confusion.

"If you mean does she know what he is, she does. She is a sizeshifter too." Jay said and Dean gave him a look of understanding, of approval. He wasn't so freaked out about it anymore, not with a version of himself being a monster or dating a monster.

But when it comes to !Dean... Well, that is another story.

"Dean! Dean!" a very worried, but deep voice came from a new rift and everyone looked to see a familiar face, but not in such familiar attire. !Castiel was clearly freaked by the number of Deans around him, but still !Dean beamed up to take a better look. Seeing the ring on Castiel's finger, he gasped and just like GDean, he ran towards the man he loved and picked him up.

Dean flushed rose red and other Deans coughed and looked away as !Dean kissed !Castiel, and thankfully that is all they did, aside from hold hands a moment later. Then it was the original Castiel's turn to gasp when he saw a familiar face step out of the same rift.

"Well. I believe the time has come for me to reconsider using opiates. I am seeing... No, not double, not triple... One, two, three..." !Balthazar squinted his eyes trying to count all the doubles, actually holding a martini in his hand.

Castiel smiled sadly at the sight of his old friend, the one whose life he took, a decision he would regret as long as he lives. It provided a small comfort knowing that at least one version of him had his friend by his side.

There was a frown all around as a blond stepped out of the same rift, her face round, her lips full and her eyes wary. She said nothing, but still glanced at !Sam with a small spark in her eyes.

Jay leaned between Sam and Dean and whispered " Yeah, they are all humans. !Cass and !Dean are married, !Balth is stoned and gay, and !Meg... !Meg is !Castiel's ex wife and now... Well, I think you can see for yourselves." Yeah, !Sam glanced at !Meg with a similar spark, but neither done more than that. And as they said their goodbyes, and crossed their rift, Jack snapped his fingers again, glad he could control what he was trying to do.

A very pissed off NGabriel walked out, and telekinetically levitated two familiar looking bodies. Sam and Dean could see NSam and NDean nervously dropping their gaze, darting the ground.

"I am so SICK AND TIRED OF BEING LEFT BEHIND! Of being left out of the loop! You two – back, NOW!" NGabriel said pointing his fingers at ASam and ADean who exchanged sad looks before NLucifer and NMichael parted them and entered their own vessels. Sam shuddered at the sight of the NLucifer's Nick face he knew all too well, but NLucifer just gave him a proud smile that held no viciousness, and it made Sam relax just a bit. Dean too reacted to the African-American vessel of NMichael, but remembered himself that this wasn't the AUMichael that he hated from the depths of his soul.

"You two! Both of you are in so much trouble! You will be confined to your quarters for a decade!" much to Sam and Deans surprise, NGabriel scolded their doubles and Sam huffed a laugh at NDean's attempt.

"You can't do that! We aren't kids!" NDean said and had too look away a bit frightened by NGabriel's piercing gaze.

"You are still little snot nosed fledglings and I am your father, your guardian! I can do whatever I damn please! You should be glad I don't bind your wings or worse!" NGabriel was fury red, almost steaming out of his ears. "Move it! NOW!" He ordered and NSam and NDean dared a quick glance at everyone else, a quick goodbye exchanged and they both hung their heads low and walked towards him.

It might have seemed a bit rash, a bit dictatorial, a bit too familiar, NGabriel giving out orders like that. But the moment they approached him, all the anger washed off his face, replaced by worry and he hugged them both tightly, gripping at their shirts and with tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" his voice cracked as he said it, and it was evident to everyone around, he was just another protective and scared parent.

Next rift took a while to open, to find the right frequency. Something was off about it. Might have been another AJack look-a-like that stepped out of it with his hand raised high.

"Hello." he said in a Jack manner and both Jack and Jay exchanged looks before they looked back at him and replied in the same manner. It was hilarious and everyone laughed, even Castiel smiled.

"You should be careful. – ADean said to him – someone might think you are happy." Cass flinched at those words, and looked up at his double, at ACass.

"I didn't make that deal, but the Empty came for me. You should resolve that." ACass said to him and Cass looked ashamed. He never got the chance to tell Sam and Dean about it, and he knew, if he let it happen, if he let the Empty take him… The guys would certainly go after him, and who knows what kind of consequences that could have.

Sam and Dean exchanged meaningful glances, but before any one of them could say anything, Jack spoke first. "I will take care of it." He certainly had more power now, and everyone knew he along with his family will figure out a way out of that deal.

Dean couldn't help staring and eyeing *Dean, seeing a proud smile on his face as *Dean watched AJack. It was unnerving, knowing just how it was under that facade. ADean seemed to have picked up on that and eased Dean's mind.

"They have met before. *Dean helped him, gave him his grace. He is more like us then he ever resembled the fallen angel."

Once the AWinchesters left, another rift opened up, and both Sam and Dean gasped when *Henry Winchester stepped out, meticulously eyeing everyone. They flinched and almost immediately drew angel blades when a familiar red-head stepped out following *Henry. It all seemed like a bad déjà vu.

"Gramps! Nana!" *Dean shouted with delight and came up to hug them. As *Sam did the same, *Dean turned to the guys and smirked. "Guys, you know nana Josie?" And yes, it was her, sun-shine and rainbows *Josie Sands who could bring a demon to his knees while baking the most perfect pies any Dean ever tasted.

Soon, they too were on their way home and all that was left was Jay. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at Jack. Jack nodded supportively at him and Jay snapped his fingers.

"Bloody Hell, kid. That was dramatic." a deep British voice spoke behind them and they turned to face a familiar short figure with Cashmere coat and head high. A small sense of nostalgia passed both Sam and Dean seeing their old rival Crowley, but Crowley's eyes were somewhere distant behind them.

"Hello, Fergus." Rowena said with some clear pain in her voice, looking straight at him.

"Hello, Mother." Crowley replied and watched her for a few seconds more before deciding to refocus his attention. "So, I see you met some new friends. Castiel, long time… - to which the angel just nodded at him – And Dean… Good to see you as a human again and not that angel dick's meat suit." Dean frowned at him.

"Barking up the wrong tree again, Crowley." $Dean said entering through the rift. Crowley has indeed mistaken one Dean for the other, for the one of his world. Nobody paid much attention to their bickering as everyone's focus was on the beautiful tall brunette that came out after $Dean. Her wary eyes darted the surroundings and everyone present, and there was a clear gasp on her lips as she spotted the two nephilims. Her lip shook and her eyes filled with tears as she let out "Jack?"

Jay's hands started to shake as he watched her come through the rift and his breath hitched as she said his name. His eyes teared up as well and a tear ran down his cheek as he replied with a shaky voice. "Mom?"

Sam and Dean and Cass watched awestruck as Jay ran to her and hugged her tightly, and they knew that feeling, they knew those kinds of tears. They all waited a few moments to see if $Sam would walk out as well, and they were a bit sad not to see him make it. Letting the others have their moment the guys exchanged glances, knowing that it is all over. That they won.

"So, this is this world's Jack, huh?" the woman said with a smile as she greeted Jack, ruffling his hair. "Hello, Dean." She greeted the hunter next, and let her eyes wonder to the familiar trench-coat. "Oh, Cass…" She came up to him and hugged him, she couldn't help herself. "I am sorry, it… it has been a while since I last saw you…" The angel nodded in understanding and she gave him a broad smile.

"And who's this?" She asked moving to Sam and he looked at her partly confused, partly sad. If she didn't know who he was, he must have been out of their lives for a long time. He glanced at $Dean who watched him warily and got even more confused.

With a devilish smile on his face, Jay introduced Sam. "Mom, this is Sam Winchester."

"NO!" was her first reaction as she darted between her son and the tall hunter blushing and covering her mouth. "No, no… You… You serious?" she finally managed to ask Jay and he nodded.

"I am." Sam assured and she blushed even more before sizing him up head to toe. This made Sam a bit uncomfortable, and everyone else more confused. Everyone aside from Crowley and $Dean, who were laughing their heads off. Jay smiled at them amused and turned back to the pair. "Sam, I would like you to meet my mother… Samantha Winchester."

Immediately, Sam's smile dropped as $Sam gave him an _oops_ smile and he looked between her and Jay, his face serious, trying to figure out if they were messing with him. Dean was already laughing with his double and Crowley and even Cass let out a smile.

Sam's face drew even more serious as he realized just what that meant, to her, to Jay, and he looked at her sympathetically for a brief second before pulling up a fake smile. She noticed the look in his eyes, the change in attitude and the palette of emotions his face gave out, and she was glad he didn't bring it up, he didn't say a word.

And after the laughter toned down, Jay left his family to wait for him as he said his goodbyes. He darted Jack's arm that bore the Mark and huffed a laugh, pulling his arm up as well. "Guess that makes up twinsies." Jack huffed a laugh at that too, and brought his gaze to meet Jays.

"That makes us brothers." he replied seriously and Jay lifted his eye brow before nodding. He liked that notion.

"Well, guys, this is it. – Jay said looking over the others – You are finally rid of me. I do hope there won't be an occasion when we need to meet again, but on the slight chance there is… I am only a prayer away."

Sam smiled and nodded, while Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiling at him too. Cass hugged him, letting his emotions show, but quickly let go. Jay went back to his family and glanced after the others one last time before he crossed the rift and let it close.

Sam and Dean both let out a breath of relief they were seemingly holding since this whole thing started, and smiled at each other.

"So, now what?" Sam asked looking around the sun bathed cemetery and Dean replied

"World still needs fixin'. So we do what we do best. Saving people, hunting things… You know. The family business."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. My next story is called True Colors and you will be happy to know, the first chapter is already up. It will be very different then this and I hope you guys like it.


End file.
